La Era del Dragón
by Krain054
Summary: El Príncipe Rhaegar después de matar a Robert Baratheon en el Tridente va a Desembarco del Rey donde destrona a su padre el Rey Aerys II. Ya coronado como Rhaegar I Targaryen se dispone a comenzar una nueva era: La Era del Dragón. ¿Cuanto durara esta nueva era? ¿Podrán los Targaryen enfrentar a los peligros de mas allá del mundo? Se Acerca el Invierno.
1. La Batalla del Tridente

_El Tridente_

Cataclismo, era la palabra perfecta para describir el infierno que se había desatado junto al Tridente, el canto del acero contra el acero era estridente, los hombres se mataban de formas tan rápidas que la mayoría no supo ni siquiera que segó su vida.

_**El Guardián del Rey:**_

Barristan _el Bravo _le había llamado el Príncipe Duncan hacía ya muchos años, en ese entonces tenía 12 años. Había madurado, había matado en combate singular a Maelys _el Monstruoso_ último Rey Fuegoscuro, había luchado en combate contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real, había salvado al Rey Aerys de la Casa Darklyn… y de eso último era lo que le provocaba más pesar.

Cuarenta mil hombres cabalgaron junto al estandarte del dragón, al final de la batalla habría menos. El príncipe Lewys Martell iba a cargo de la vanguardia, Ser Jonothor Darry junto a él se encargarían de proteger al príncipe. Pocos minutos después del inicio de la batalla había perdido a sus hermanos juramentados y a su príncipe.

«Tengo que encontrar a Rhaegar»

Se dispuso a encontrar al heredero de los Siete Reinos pasara lo que pasara. Empezó a correr por todo el campo de batalla; con cada tajo que lanzaba una vida del bando del venado se apagaba, no le gustaba quitarles la vida a aquellos soldados que luchaban bajo una causa no del todo injustificada pero era un Guardia Real y su espada era de la Casa Targaryen.

Un soldado con un hombre desollado en el jubón le intento ensartar con una lanza desde el caballo, lo esquivo y le hizo un tajo que corto desde el estómago hasta el hombro derecho. Antes de poder rematar a su enemigo caído tuvo que detener el tajo de una espada que iba directo a su cabeza, choco acero contra aquel enemigo hasta que logro cortarle la mano derecha, acabo con él.

Volvió a empezar su marcha hacia su príncipe. Sintió como le pasaban flechas tan cerca que era un milagro que no le hubieran dado ya, la capa blanca lo hacía resaltar. Atacaba a todo hombre de Baratheon, Stark, Arryn o Tully que le llegaba a la visión, su espada no era solo una hoja, se había convertido en cuarto distintas armas en sus manos, detenía varias hojas a la vez, luego atacaba, la mayoría asesinaba de un solo golpe.

«Esto pronto acabara». Se decía una y otra vez pero sabía que estaba equivocado, el Rey Aerys estaba demasiado inmerso en la locura y la única salvación posible para los Siete Reinos era el Príncipe Rhaegar.

O bien luchaba contra el príncipe que podría ser el mejor rey desde los tiempos del Rey Daeron II o luchaba contra el rey que había jurado proteger con su vida. Aquello lo atormentaba, desapareció esos pensamientos. Ahora era el Guardia Real que debía proteger al príncipe heredero.

_**El Lobo Silencioso:**_

La paz antes de la tormenta había acabado. Ir al Norte a convocar a sus vasallos, su boda con Catelyn Tully, incluso la Batalla de las Campanas, todo eso era la calma. El Tridente era la tormenta, mirara a donde mirara había muerte y sangre.

Un soldado de los Targaryen le lanzo un tajo contra las costillas, detuvo el golpe y contraataco clavando el filo de _Hielo _contra el pecho de aquel hombre, cayó muerto con la boca inundada de sangre. El cadáver no había llegado al piso cuando tuvo que bloquear una maza del enemigo, era corpulento y fuerte aunque no tanto como Robert, pensó una manera de quitárselo de encima cuando una flecha le atravesó el ojo.

«Esto es una carnicería»

Volvió a centrarse en la batalla. Pudo ver a Ser Lyn Corbray empuñando la espada de su padre _Dama Desesperada _(de acero valyrio como _Hielo_) contra el príncipe Lewys Martell, quiso ver el resultado de la batalla pero no había tiempo, se lanzó contra el primer enemigo que tenía en frente y le ensarto _Hielo _en el rostro. Nunca había sido nombrado caballero pero sus habilidades no eran despreciables.

No perdió tiempo y se volvió a lanzar a la batalla.

_**El Príncipe de Plata:**_

La batalla se iba tornando cada vez más sangrienta, empuñaba una espada larga del mejor acero, una armadura de la mayor calidad posible incrustada de rubíes, tenía una habilidad comparable con la de Ser Arthur Dayne; la _Espada del Alba_ y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que esta sería su última lucha.

Arthur había intentado seguirle pero se lo prohibió, desde antes de irse de Dorne sentía como si algo estuviera mal y no quería arrástrale a una posible muerte.

Avanzaba por aquel campo lleno de fuego y sangre, atacaba directa al cuello, rostro o a cualquier punto donde la muerte fuera rápida e indolora. Ya mucho dolor tenía en su corazón para provocar más, rebeldes o no, tenían razón, su padre se había vuelto loco y estaba llevando al país a una ruina de la que no podría salir. Si salía vivo de esta, tendría que deponer a Aerys.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba con los pies en el río y la espada cubierta de sangre escarlata. Un soldado de Tully cargo contra él, detuvo la lanza con la mano antes de que llegara a la armadura, rompió la vara poco antes de la punta de acero y le remato golpeando con el pomo de la espada.

Una flecha zumbo junto a su cabeza y luego una le impacto en la espalda, estuvo a punto de caerse en el río pero se mantuvo firme.

«Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna». Era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Salió del río y lanzo un tajo contra la cabeza de un hombre con el estandarte de los Baratheon, cayó al suelo con la cabeza casi cortada por la mitad. Se volvió y detuvo un hachazo, retrocedió y luego cargo contra el dueño del hacha, volvió a lanzarle un hachazo pero esta vez lo esquivo dando un leve salto hacia su izquierda. Le clavo la espada en el cuello. Quería terminar con esta matanza cuanto antes pero solo una vez tuvo lo que realmente quiso y eso había desencadenado la matanza.

_**El Demonio del Tridente:**_

La furia le hervía en la sangre, desde que le informaron que "él" estaría en la batalla no podía pensar con claridad aunque nunca lo hacía de todos modos. Un imbécil arremetió contra él con espada en mano, lo mando a volar de un solo golpe de su maza hasta.

Su ira le hacía más letal en combate, en los torneos de cuerpo a cuerpo era un campeón… y esto era un gran torneo donde solo unos pocos podrían ganar.

Todo aquel que osaba estar al alcance de su maza era mandado a volar varios metros, canalizaba su furia en su maza. Mientras pensaba que estaba tan cerca del "maldito" que le arrebato a Lyanna mas se enfurecía y mientras más se enfurecía mas fuerte era.

Tres soldados le atacaron al mismo tiempo esperando que entre todos pudieran lograran derribarle… grave error. Al primero le arrebato la espada con la misma facilidad que le un niño arranca una flor y luego le golpeo con un revés de su puño, su rostro quedo destrozado. El segundo intento atacar mientras mataba al primero, la hoja le impacto en la costilla una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo… pero desapareció y en su lugar la ira le lleno, un solo golpe de su gran masa y aquel estúpido yacía muerto mientras el Tridente se lo tragaba. El tercero corrió buscando a otro lugar aterrado, aquello en otro momento le hubiera divertido de sobremanera pero ahora no había lugar para eso… solo había ira, odio y desesperación.

_**El Lobo Silencioso:**_

Ned esquivo un tajo de su oponente, contraataco clavando su _Hielo _en su estómago, el acero valyrio atravesó armadura y carne por igual. Ya estaba cansado, perdió la cuenta de a cuantos había asesinado.

Conforme iba avanzando la batalla iba perdiendo fuerzas, si _Hielo_ no fuera de acero valyrio y pesara menos de la mitad de una espada normal ya la habría soltado. Quería descansar… y no tuvo tiempo. Acero choco contra el acero una y otra y otra vez, su enemigo era tan rápido que no había distinguido quien era… hasta que vio que tenía la capa blanca; su enemigo no podía ser otro que Ser Jon Darry.

«Maldita sea».

Jon Darry era rápido, lo atacaba a diestro y siniestro, no por nada era un Guardia Real. Aquel caballero blanco lanzaba tajos rápidos y precisos, no había manera de esquivarle por lo que siempre le contestaba con acero. Le ataco con un tajo bestial directo hacia la cabeza, esta vez lo esquivo y le golpeo en la pierna derecha con la empuñadura de Hielo, Jon perdió el equilibrio y Ned le remato con un guantazo, el Guardia Real cayo de bruces.

Ned se apuró en lanzar una estocada directo hacia su pecho pero Darry le bloqueo y luego se levantó de un solo tirón y continuaron con su danza, Ser Jonothor era un oponente duro pero pronto empezó a ver su patrón, golpes rápidos y consecutivos… predecibles. Empezaba a bloquear los golpes del caballero como si los viese en cámara lenta, el mundo se detenía, desviaba el ataque y volvía a moverse.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ned sentía el agua en sus pies. Habían llegado al Tridente, Ser Darry aprovecho su breve desconcierto para golpearle con el pomo de la espada, su labio se partió, su yelmo salió volando y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba de rodillas.

Ya tenía la hoja de Darry dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

«Dioses»

Con su último aliento apretó la empuñadura de Hielo y se la clavo entre las costillas; el acero valyrio había atravesado la cota de malla como si de una hoja se tratase. Jon Darry cayó al río y se ahogó en su propia sangre.

_**El Demonio del Tridente:**_

Golpeo una y otra y otra vez. Nadie le duraba un segundo asalto, era un verdadero titán, en las anteriores batallas se sentía realmente vivo con su maza y su armadura pero esta vez… solo sentía odio. Aquel odio se intensifico cuando vio la coraza negra impregnada con rubíes.

«¡Hay esta!»

Avanzo corriendo hacia aquel "monstruo" asesinando a todo aquel que tenía en medio. Solo existía "él" y la venganza.

– ¡Pagaras maldito! ¡Te asesinare como un cerdo! ¡Asesino! ¡Violador! ¡MALDITO!

El "monstruo" se volvió justo a tiempo para ver quien le tacleaba, no lo ataco con la fuerza que quería, no lo ataco con la fuerza que lo hubiera matado de un golpe. Se levantó rápidamente pero pronto caería y seria para siempre. Uno de los soldados de los Targaryen intento atacarle por la espalda pero ya estaba harto de aquellos ineptos, le tomo del cuello y lo rompió como quien rompe una rama. Cargo contra el "dragón", ahora estaba más furioso que antes.

Ataco con su poderosa maza pero el "desgraciado" lo esquivo y termino por destrozar el suelo, el "monstruo" ataco con su espada y le impacto en toda la espalda, casi ni lo sintió, no sentía nada que no fuera unas ganas iracundas de acabar con "él". Libero un grito de frustración desde el fondo de su alma y volvió a la carga.

– ¡Por Lyanna! – Grito.

_**El Príncipe de Plata:**_

Apenas pudo escapar del demoniaco golpe de la maza de aquel gigante que le había atacado antes.

«Primo Robert».

Sabía que el golpe que le había lanzado a Robert no le habría hecho casi nada pero algo era algo. Aquella fiera bestia se volvió hacia él y empezó a mover su maza de un lugar a otro, un solo golpe y seria el fin, siempre se mantenía alejado pero siempre estaba el peligro latente. Vio como hombres caían en todo el campo de batalla pero nada importaba, quería acabar con la batalla y nada mejor que acabar con el líder, por mucho que le doliera. La culpa no era de Robert, le había robado a Lyanna… y aquello era algo que nunca se perdonaría del todo pero tenía que vivir por ella.

«Lyanna».

Robert siguió atacando con su gran maza como si fuera una rama, aquella arma se veía tan grande y pesada que ni él mismo podría levantarla… un golpe y se acabó.

«Cuidado, he visto antes a ese Robert en torneos de cuerpo a cuerpo» Le había dicho Arthur antes de partir de Dorne.

Aquel gigantesco oponente le acosaba continuamente con ese gigantesco martillo, contraatacaba después de cada fallo de Robert, cada golpe al aire contra mí era un tajo directo a la coraza para el Demonio del Tridente.

«Es muy grande, muy fuerte. Su coraza será tan resistente como el muro de un castillo».

– ¡Muere maldito bastado folladragones! – Rugió Robert antes de que la maza le impactara en todo el pecho.

«En fin, no te voy a decir cómo luchar. Cuidare a Lyanna y al pequeño hasta que vuelvas».

Todo se volvió oscuridad, todos sus sentidos se alejaron, no sentía nada. El impacto le hizo volar casi un metro antes de caer al duro suelo, pudo sentir como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, sentía las costillas rotas, la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y el entumecimiento de las piernas. Estaba acabado y espero al golpe de gracia.

«Prométeme que volverás, promételo Rhaegar, promételo». Las palabras de Lyanna, las últimas palabras que le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza ¿Cuál había sido su respuesta? Lo había olvidado.

«Debo vivir» Pensó desesperadamente. «Debo vivir, debo vivir, debo vivir».

Ya tenía a Robert prácticamente en cima cuando el mundo volvió a girar normalmente. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo destrozado pero aun así logro esquivar el golpe final de la maza. Se alejó tambaleante de Robert, su vista le fallaba y apenas se mantenía en pie.

En un acto de arrogancia Robert se quitó el yelmo y le hecho una mirada furibunda. Sus ojos azules estaban inmersos en la ira y el odio, era enorme de complexión pero tenía la sensación de que su odio era aún más gran. El Demonio del Tridente embistió soltando un grito de guerra; ese fue su error. Llevo su mano a su cinto y desenvaino su daga; fino filo de acero valyrio con empuñadura de hierro negro, esquivo el ataque de Robert y vio su rostro desprotegido. Clavo el puñal justo en la frente de Robert acabando así con el líder de la Rebelión.

«Debo vivir, debo vivir por ella».

_**El Lobo Silencioso:**_

Ned se abría paso entre sus tropas, por algún motivo las fuerzas de Robert se estaban dispersando.

«¡Ha muerto el Rey! ¡Ha muerto el rey!» Gritaban una y otra vez.

Temiendo lo peor corrió por todo el campo lleno de cadáveres, si alguien le atacaba al siguiente momento era un cadáver pero en ese momento solo quería encontrar a Robert… saber si estaba bien.

«Destrozaremos a Rhaegar, le cortaremos la cabeza al Rey Loco y salvaremos a Lyanna» Le había dicho antes de comenzar la rebelión.

No… no podía creer que estuviera muerto. Mientras corria hacia ningún lado vio un cadáver que portaba una capa blanca.

«El príncipe Lewys». Era demasiado joven para ser, Ser Barristan y a Jon Darry se lo había llevado el Tridente… y entonces se le ocurrió buscar por los lugares del río.

Llego tan rápido como pudo pero solo encontró al cadáver del que en otros tiempos había sido su mejor amigo… su hermano. La ira se apodero de él. Rhaegar estaba a pocos metros de Robert, tres veces lo atacaron y tres veces mato a sus agresores con solo una daga, pero luego cayo de rodillas y temblaba.

«Nadie enfrenta a Robert y sale ileso».

El honor le dolía, atacar a aquel hombre en semejante estado no era propio de él. La ira y el orgullo se juntaron impidiendo acción posible, lo único que desencadeno su movida fue el sentimiento de pérdida. Ned cargo contra él.

Esperaba matar a Rhaegar rápidamente, replegarse y comandar las huestes de Robert hacia Desembarco del Rey, su vida le fue arrebatada pero su obra se completaría.

Pero cuando la hoja de _Hielo_ y la daga de Rhaegar iban a chocar otra espada se interpuso en el camino. Ned vio una capa blanca, el último Guardia Real; Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Barristan _el Bravo_.

– Ya se ha acabado Lord Stark. – Dijo Ser Barristan.

Y empezó su duelo. Ned estaba cansado hasta el alma pero Ser Barristan era más viejo y confiaba en que estaría más cansado que él… que equivocado estaba. El acero choco contra el acero diez veces, luego veinte, luego treinta. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Lanzo un tajo hacia el cuello de Ser Barristan con la intención de acabar la batalla… pero Barristan _el Bravo_ fue más rápido, más habilidoso y logro acercarse lo suficiente para derribarlo de un solo golpe. Ser Barristan se disponía a acabar pero fue detenido por Rhaegar.

– Ya… hemos… ganado. – Proclamo Rhaegar entre toses, un hilo de sangre sobresalía de su boca.

Era cierto, sus tropas se estaban replegando o simplemente huyendo. La victoria ya estaba asegurada para el Trono de Hierro y para los Targaryen.

– ¿Dónde… esta… Lyanna? – Pregunto Ned con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

El príncipe de Rocadragón se quitó el yelmo dejando al descubierto su cabello platinado cubierto de su propia sangre y sus ojos profundos y violetas, aquellos ojos casi siempre estaban llenos de melancolía pero ahora mostraban esperanza, calma… ¿felicidad?

– Iremos, Lord Stark. – Le aseguro. – Iremos a verla.

**FIN**


	2. El Rey Rhaegar I

_El Camino Real_

_**El Prisionero del Norte:**_

Capturado y encadenado. Así había terminado luego de la batalla, Guardián del Norte y Señor de Invernalia le llamaban… pero no pudo proteger a su mejor amigo en el combate.

«Perdóname Robert, perdimos»

Luego de su derrota ante Ser Barristan _el Bravo_, Rhaegar le había prometido ver a Lyanna… pero Ned no estaba seguro si sería en esta vida o en la otra. Rhaegar le encerró en un carromato encadenado y le privo de las vistas exteriores por medio de una cortina, la batalla la habían perdido.

Unas cuantas horas luego de la carnicería el carro donde estaba encerrado se empezó a mover pero no sabía en qué dirección, no sabía quién había sobrevivido, quien había muerto… si todavía quedaban esperanzas de ganar la guerra. Solo tenía oscuridad y silencio.

Su prisión rodante siguió en marcha lo que le pareció una eternidad, las cortinas que lo rodeaban le impedían ver el día o la noche, llevaba una cuenta inexacta del tiempo por las comidas que le daban pero no confiaba del todo en eso. En una ocasión se detuvo por lo que pareció una hora, hubo ruido, choque de acero contra acero y gritos… una revuelta, pero aquello ceso y Ned seguía tan impotente como antes.

Estaba cargado de cadenas pero no inmóvil, podría moverse por su amplia celda rodante pero decidió no hacerlo, esperaría el momento justo para escapar. Lo más seguro era que le ejecutaran en Desembarco del Rey, tendría que encontrar una forma de huir antes de aquello o terminaría quemado vivo como… como su padre y Brandon.

Ya llevaban una eternidad en movimiento cuando se detuvo el carromato, un asomo su cabeza pelirroja con hebras blancas entre la cortina, posteriormente abrió la verja que le impedía salir y entro. Allí pudo verlo con detenimiento aun en la oscuridad. Aquella armadura y capa blanca solo lo poseía la Guardia Real y el único miembro vivo que acompaño a Rhaegar al Tridente fue…

– Ser Barristan. – Le saludo. – Quisiera que nos viéramos en otras circunstancias.

– Si, yo también. – Dijo y se sentó en el suelo de la celda rodante como estaba él. – Vuestro padre era un buen hombre y Brandon… era un gran guerrero.

– Si, y a ambos dejasteis morir.

– Soy un Guardia Real, mi misión es proteger y obedecer al rey… no importa lo loco que sea.

– Dejemos eso de lado, hábleme de la guerra por favor, aquí dentro se oyen cosas de vez en cuando pero… no todas son muy creíbles.

Por un momento pensó que se daría la vuelta y lo dejaría solo pero en lugar de eso hablo.

– Luego de la muerte de Lord Robert las fuerzas de las Tormentas se mermaron y huyeron, al ver como usted caía en las garras del enemigo los Norteños se reagruparon y cargaron tres veces contra nosotros y tres veces los rechazamos no sin pérdidas. Al dar la batalla por perdida Lord Tully y Lord Arryn replegaron sus fuerzas y retrocedieron, Ser Brynden Tully y Ser Lym Corbray dirigieron una facción de sus tropas y nos detuvieron todo lo posible… Ser Brynden y Ser Lym están ahora capturados en Darry. Los remantes del ejercito de Robert fueron atacados en su intento de huida por los Frey…

– Los Frey son vasallos de los Tully. – Replico, el anciano Lord Walder no podía ser tan deshonroso… ¿o sí?

– Lord Frey se mantuvo firme a la corona… continuando los señores de los ríos que escaparon a esa matanza se refugiaron en Aguasdulces, Septo de Piedra o Árbol de Cuervos. Lord Arryn se llevó a los _Norteños_ y a los señores del valle hacia Harrenhal, todos esperan un asedio que acabe esta rebelión por fin. Los _Norteños_ intentaron liberarle una pero fueron capturados.

– ¿Bastión de Tormentas sigue en pie? – Pregunto, Stannis no era un guerrero tan bélico como Robert pero si más testarudo, no aceptaría la victoria tan fácil.

– Por ahora, se dice que los _Tormenteños_ se dirigen hacia allí para liberar a Stannis y coronarlo rey como a su hermano. – Respondió el Guaria Real.

«¿Stannis… rey? Eso no terminara bien»

– ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto desconfiado.

– No lo creo, las tropas de las tormentas no salieron bien paradas del Tridente, si lo intentan serán aplastados por Lord Tyrell. – Reconocio Ser Barristan, era cierto, las primeras tropas en desertar del Tridente fueron los _Tormenteños_.

– Querrás decir Lord Tarly. – Replico, era Lord Randyll Tarly quien había vencido a Robert en el Vado de Ceniza no Mace Tyrell.

– Si… Lord Tarly. – Reconoció esbozando una sonrisa.

– Hágame un favor Ser Barritan, si planean asesinarme hágalo aquí y ahora, no dejare que me quemen como quemaron a mi padre y a mi hermano.

– El príncipe Rhaegar nunca ordenaría una ejecución tan espantosa. – Dijo ofendido.

– Pero Rhaegar no es el rey.

Era confortable hablar con alguien después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en una carcasa rodante… además le desviaba sus pensamientos negativos, se preocupaba por Jon, el que había sido un padre para él, se preocupaba por Lyanna, la hermana a la que tanto quería y le habían arrebatado e incluso por el pequeño Ben ahora Señor de Invernalia en funciones. El carromato se detuvo.

– Lord Stark, el príncipe me ha dicho que su vida no corre peligro. – Le aseguro Ser Barristan.

– ¿Porque debería creerle al hombre que secuestro a mi hermana? – Pregunto con desdén.

– Porque no la secuestro. – Respondió el caballero. – Acompáñeme.

Ser Barristan le quito las cadenas y lo saco de aquella carroza. Tardo unos segundos para adaptase a la luz del sol.

– ¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto preocupado.

– Han pasado tres días desde el Tridente y estamos en la Puerta del Rey, en Desembarco del Rey.

Era cierto, un gran portón rojo se alzaba cerca de él. La silueta de un dragón estaba enmarcada en la puerta simbolizando a la estirpe de los reyes Targaryen. Ned observo que las tropas del príncipe Rhaegar estaban mermadas, no habría ni dos mil hombres cuando en el Tridente habían luchado cuarenta mil.

– ¿Tan devastadora fue la batalla? – Pregunto, Ser Barristan vio que estaba mirando las tropas y negó con la cabeza.

– Murieron millares de hombres pero la mayor parte de nosotros fueron en persecución de los remanentes del ejército de Robert. – Explico.

Los sonidos de los cascos de un caballo se acercaban poco a poco. Rhaegar Targaryen se dirigía hacia ellos sobre un semental blanco inmaculado, Ser Barristan se arrodillo pero él siguió de pie.

– Ser Barristan, Lord Stark, acompáñenme en mi retorno a la ciudad. – Dijo el príncipe de Rocadragón sin parecer notar el acto de no arrodillarse.

Ned monto sobre una yegua gris y se preguntó porque Rhaegar quería que un traidor le acompañara en su retorno a la capital.

Los _Desembarqueños_ aclamaron como nunca al Príncipe de Rocadragón. «¡El Príncipe Dragón! ¡Viva el Príncipe Dragón!» exclamaban al verlo pasar. Poco después de la puerta se habían organizado los "Capas Doradas", unos dos mil.

Uno de ellos recibió al príncipe en persona con siete soldados a su espalda.

– Príncipe Rhaegar, soy Ser Manly Stokeworth el Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Estoy a sus órdenes. – Dijo Ser Manly.

– Quiero que un millar de "Capas Doradas" me sigan a la Fortaleza Roja, tres de sus capitanes incluidos. – Ordeno el Príncipe Dragón.

– Príncipe, si me permite pregunta ¿Qué va a hacer? – Pregunto Ser Stokeworth.

– Lo que deba hacerse. – Respondió bruscamente Rhaegar.

Nadie volvió a cuestionar al príncipe, los "Capas Doradas" marcharon junto a Rhaegar sin preguntar y sin dudar. Junto al Príncipe se encontraban Ser Barristan Selmy de la Guardia Real y a su derecha Ned.

El semental de Rhaegar se detuvo a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja, el Príncipe de Plata desmonto.

– La mitad de ustedes síganme. – Ordeno dirigiéndose a la Guardia de la Ciudad. – La otra mitad prepárense si son llamados.

«Aquí entramos a otra carnicería».

_**El Príncipe de Rocadragón:**_

La Fortaleza Roja estaba más aislada que cuando abandono la ciudad, su padre en los últimos tiempos estaba tan paranoico que no soportaba la presencia ni de sus propios hijos. A su espada se encontraban quinientas espadas pero llegado el momento de la verdad, ¿le defenderían a él o a su padre? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Al pasar a la sala del trono todos se petrificaron. El Rey Aerys, el segundo de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino yacía con la garganta cortada en el piso ahogándose en su propia sangre mientras Ser Jaime Lannister, hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real se encontraba postrado en el Trono de Hierro, lucia su famosa armadura dorada pero con la capa blanca de la Guardia Real. La espada del Lannister yacía sobre su regazo manchada con la sangre del dragón.

– Majestad. – Saludo Jaime Lannister, pero tardo un segundo en captar que se dirigía a él.

«¿Soy rey ahora?».

– ¿Qué significa esto, Ser Jaime? – Pregunto Ser Barristan impactado por tal escena.

– ¿Qué has hecho Lannister? – Pregunto Lord Eddard con una furia latente.

«Lo le enfurece la muerte de mi padre, le enfurece que le haya matado alguien de la Guardia Real».

La Guardia de la Ciudad puso en guardia y apuntaban sus armas contra Jaime, una palabra, una sola palabra y terminaría con su vida… pero hacerlo podría ser desastroso, tenía que pensar con mente fría.

«¡Tienes que ser un guerrero muchacho! ¡Seguro que esperas al momento en que muera! ¡Lárgate niñato, estoy ocupado! ¡Basura! ¡Basura! ¡Basura!». La voz de su padre le atormentaba en su mente.

– ¿Dónde está la Mano del Rey? – Pregunto asegurándose que su voz no tuviera ninguna emoción. – ¿Dónde está Rossart, Jaime?

Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido a Jaime pero casi ni lo dejo ver.

– Junto al antiguo rey, en alguno de los Siete Infiernos. – Respondió escogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada.

– ¿Y el resto del Consejo Privado? – Siguió preguntando, analizando las palabras de Jaime, las reacciones de la Guardia de la Ciudad, las de Ser Barristan e incluso las de Lord Eddard.

– Lord Symon Stauton escapo luego de que el _Rey_ _Loco_ quemara vivo a Ser Lucerys Velaryon y a Lord Qarlton Chelsted. Ni idea de donde podría estar la _Araña_ y Pycelle estará en sus aposentos junto a alguna puta. – Respondió con calma Jaime.

– Alteza, debemos apresarlo. – Le ungió Ser Barristan.

Rhaegar repaso esas palabras una y otra y otra vez. Pensó en todas las veces que Aerys lo desprecio, todas las veces que lastimo a su madre, todas las veces que fue cruel con sus hermanos, en como desdeño a su pequeña Rhaenys cuando se la presento. Ira, remordimiento… ¿tristeza? Un remolino de sentimientos sobre Aerys le llegó a la mente, al corazón.

– Prendedlo. – Dijo después de meditarlo un rato. Jamie se levantó del trono de un sobresalto, apretaba la empuñadura de su espada de una forma fiera. – Solo será hasta el juicio Ser Jaime. Has matado a mi padre y el reino esta en caos… tarde o temprano iré a verte.

Jamie parecía que iba a protestar y lanzarse al combate pero al final tiro su espada a los pies del Trono, no podía ganar eran medio millar contra uno.

– Capitán Asberon, dirija a Ser Jaime a las celdas negra. – Ordeno.

El anciano capitán llego hasta Jaime seguido por tres "Capas Doradas", los cuatro le escoltaron fuera de la sala. Rhaegar avanzo hacia el cadáver de su padre, se quedó mirando con ojos melancólicos y tristes a su progenitor, al hombre que tantas desgracias le había causado incluso más que Robert. Su padre.

Continuo avanzando hasta el afilado Trono de Hierro, gente había muerto, matado, mentido y conspirado por ese trono y ahora era suyo. Su trono, su reino.

– Por favor que alguien lleve el cadáver de mi padre con las Hermanas Silenciosas. Encuentren al Gran Maestre Pycelle y a Lord Varys y tráiganlo ante mí. – Ordeno.

– ¡Si, majestad! – Respondieron al unísono los "Capas Doradas", aunque solo unos pocos abandonaron la sala para cumplir sus órdenes.

"Majestad", le sonaba raro que le llamaran así, pero ahora que el Rey Aerys II ha muerto el título de Rey de los Siete Reinos recaía en Rhaegar. Sabía que sus cinco hermanos y su madre estaba embarazada estaban recluidos en Rocadragón, cada uno de sus hermanos había sido un parto complicado y estuvieron a punto de morir, pero todos se habían salvado milagrosamente. Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys y Viserys, todos eran su hermanos de sangre.

– Lord Eddard Stark. – Llamo a Lord Stark, Ned dio un paso adelante. – Viendo como han resultado las cosas, creo que sería mejor que firmáramos la paz para evitar que se derramara más sangre.

Ya demasiado sufrimiento había entre el pueblo llano para seguir mermando sus tierras con el maldito "juego de tronos".

– Majestad. – La palabra le salió forzada, aun no confiaba por completo. – Convoque a mis vasallos por motivos bien infundados, vuestro padre quemo vivo al mío y ahorco a mi hermano Brandon… y para colmo tú mismo; Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen secuestraste a mi hermana. ¡Aunque sean los Reyes de Poniente no les da derecho a cometer tales actos de vileza! – Eddard estaba hablando con la cabeza caliente, había conocido a su hermano Brandon y a su padre Lord Rickard en el _Torneo_ _de_ _Harrenhal_ y a decir verdad a Rhaegar le había impactados sus muerte. Los Siete Reinos tenían heridas que debían cerrarse lo más rápido posible.

– Lo se Lord Stark… arrodíllese ante mí y el Norte no recibirá castigo alguno, ríndame pleitesía y juro que conservara sus títulos y cargos hasta el momento en que los reclame su hijo.

Eddard Stark se quedó quieto, analizando cada palabra, seguramente ideando una forma de escapar… pero había ninguna.

– ¿Y mi hermana? – Pregunto finalmente.

– Lady Lyanna será entregada a su ser más allegado cuando se de él momento, tu y yo iremos por ella… y será libre de irse.

Lord Stark no respondió. Simplemente se arrodillo ante el como lo hizo en antaño el Rey Torrhen Stark.

– Yo juro que desde este momento y para siempre proteger, defender y luchar por la Casa Targaryen desde este momento hasta el fin de mis días. – Al terminar de hablar se hizo el silencio, poco menos de quinientos hombres habían visto como perdonaba a la Casa Stark. Ya estaban a salvo. 

– La Guardia del a Ciudad puede tomar sus posiciones como de costumbre. – Dijo intentando disfrazar la orden, dentro de pocos minutos la sala estaba aún más vacía que antes, solo quedaban Ser Barristan y Lord Stark. – Mañana enviare cuervos a Bastión de Tormentas, Harrenhal, Aguasdulces y los otros castillos ocupados por rebeldes. Todo señor _Ribeño_, _Tormenteño_, _Norteño_ y del Valle tendrá que venir a la capital y jurarme pleitesía, todo aquel que no lo haga será ejecutado por alta traición.

Eddard no respondió.

– Ser Barristan, lleve a Lord Stark a una habitación en el Torreón de Maegor y que pongan dos guardias en su puerta.

Ser Barristan escolto a Lord Stark, Eddard aceptó a regañadientes. La sala del trono solitaria para Rhaegar, este dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó del trono. Debía ver al Gran Maestre Pycelle y a Varys para lograr ver lo que su padre había hecho desde la Batalla del Tridente, también debía interrogar a Ser Jaime. Rhaegar extrañamente no le guardaba rencor al Lannister por matar a su padre, le había aligerado la carga, nunca habría ordenado la ejecución de Aerys pero no podía dejarlo en el trono mientras descendía más y más a la locura.

Pero todos los juicios e interrogaciones serian para luego, el "Rey" quería ver a su familia. Se levantó del trono de su padre, "su" trono. Empezó a andar hacia sus antiguas habitaciones donde se suponía encontraría a su hijos y a su esposa.

_**La Princesa Dolida:**_

Elia sostenía a su pequeño Aegon como si su vida dependiera de ello, posiblemente seria cierto. Desde el inicio de la guerra el Rey Loco la había mantenido junto él, temía a Rhaegar como nunca antes, tener a su esposa e hijos le daban un seguro del buen comportamiento de su hijo.

Pero había algo que Aerys Targaryen no sabía… tenia a la mujer equivocada.

Luego de aquel día fatídico en Harrenhal, no discutió con Rhaegar, no lucho, no valía la pena. Elia seguía siendo su esposa y la madre de sus hijos… pero también era la dueña de su orgullo, el día después del final del torneo emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Lanza del Sol pero fue interceptada por el Rey Aerys.

«Mi querida yerna, se lo ingrato que puede ser mi hijo ¿Me acompañas a la capital? » Le dijo en un tono dulce y comprensivo pero Elia supo con claridad lo que quería decir. «Ven conmigo si no quieres que Rhaegar busque como esposa a la Stark».

Desde entonces ella y sus hijos estaban confinados en el Torreón de Maegor como "huéspedes de honor" del rey. Lo último que supieron del exterior fue que Rhaegar se dirigía al Tridente con cuarenta mil hombres para detener al prometido de la Stark… de aquello había sido hacia dos semanas.

Pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Rhaenys jugaba en la habitación contigua con _Balerion _su gatito, Aegon en sus brazos y ella no tenía ni una daga para defenderlos, a pesar de ser los nietos de Aerys, el Rey Loco no tenia en tan alta estima a los hijos de Rhaegar como para dejarlos vivir.

Sin embargo aquel que abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación tenia cabello platinado y ojos violetas.

«Rhaegar». Usaba su armadura negra con rubíes incrustados, llevaba el cabello casi hasta los hombros y en sus ojos había algo más aparte de su habitual melancolía.

– Elia. – Dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba algo bastante similar a la culpa.

– Rhaegar. – Respondió en tono glacial.

La pequeña Rhaenys salió del otro cuarto y corrió hasta los brazos de su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando oyó que Rhaegar iba a la batalla lloro inconsolablemente por tres días.

– ¡Papi! ¡Sabría que volverías! ¡Lo sabía! – Chillaba con voz rebosante de felicidad.

– Te extrañe mi princesa. – Le dijo alzándola casi hasta el techo.

– ¿Dónde está Aerys? – Pregunto, el rey no le tenía tanta confianza a su hijo para dejarlo visitar a su familia así como así.

– Muerto. – Respondió secamente Rhaegar.

Elia se quedó pasmada, Rhaegar siempre había sido distante y tenía constantes problemas con su padre pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de…

–Lo has hecho tú. – Pregunto con cautela.

–No. – Respondió Rhaegar.

– Debemos hablar a solas Rhaegar.

– Si, tienes razón. Rhaenys cuida de tu hermano un momento.

La niña intento replicar pero se lo pensó mejor, dejo a su pequeño en la cuna y entre en la habitación en la que Rhaenys había estado jugando antes con _Balerion. _Al fin solos desde casi dos años.

– Elia yo…

Le abofeteo. Descargo toda su rabia, frustración, miedo e impotencia en ese golpe pero no dejo que ninguna emoción fuera visible en su rostro, era una princesa de Dorne y tenía su orgullo. Nunca le pregunto ¿Por qué? Porque ya sabía la respuesta, su matrimonio fue político y nunca hubo más que cariño entre los dos pero aun así… aquello no solo la había dejado destrozada sino que también había empezado una guerra donde miles fallecieron. Rhaegar no era de los que arriesgaran tanto por una pasión pasajera.

– ¿Sabes cuantos murieron por esa relación? – Pregunto tratado de que en su voz no hubiera emoción.

– Demasiados. – Reconoció, sus ojos violetas bajo aquella iluminación lucían negros y apenados.

– Y no te importo.

– Toda mi vida hice lo que se esperó de mí, "Príncipe de Rocadragón" para muchos sería un honor el titulo… pero para mí es una carga.

– Ese capricho pudo costarle la vida a tus hijos.

No respondió, sabía que era cierto. Si Robert Baratheon hubiera triunfado en el Tridente, habría aplastado a Aerys, a sus hermanos e incluso a sus hijos.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? La única batalla que presentaste fue la de Tridente ¿Dónde estabas mientras la gente sangraba allí fuera?

– En Dorne. – Dijo después de unos segundos.

Elia sintió ganas de volver a pegarle.

– En mi región natal, ¿sal para la herida? – Se había llevado a la "Loba" a Dorne.

– Era el lugar más seguro.

La ira se empezó a acumular en el pecho, por un segundo todo se volvió borroso y empezó a perder fuerzas. Rhaegar intento ayudarla pero ella lo alejo.

– Déjame. – Los dioses la habían maldito con un cuerpo débil y enfermizo pero ella odiaba la compasión que ejercía sobre los demás, ella era una hija del sol. Al cabo de un momento ya había pasado. – Intente volver a Lanza del Sol pero ahora es imposible, Aegon debe quedarse en la corte para aprender a gobernar, Rhaenys no querrá dejarte ni a ti ni a su hermano y yo no voy a despegarme de mis hijos.

– ¿Te quedaras en la corte? – Pregunto el nuevo rey.

– Si… por mis hijos ¿Qué vas a hacer con la Stark?

Otro rato de silencio, aquello le desesperaba.

– Me he casado con ella. – Dijo al fin.

Un remolino de sentimientos surgieron de su pecho.

– ¿Ya no estamos casados? – Pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

– Un matrimonio no puede anularse después de que haya sido consumado y lo sabes bien.

– Tampoco puede realizarse cuando el anterior está vigente. – Tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

– Me case con los antiguos ritos valyrios y luego con un Septón. Elia… sé que es difícil pero por favor, ayúdame a mantener el reino… el reino que en un futuro será de nuestro Aegon.

– O de cualquier hijo que tengas con la loba. – Replico.

– Elia… ya te lo había dicho, el dragón tiene tres cabezas… solo tres.

«¿Ya no tendras mas hijos? No me lo creo».

Esa maldita profecía, desde que nacio Rhaenys no paraba de repetirla. Sucesos que pasaron hace miles de años… posiblemente Rhaegar también este cayendo en la locura.

– ¿Iras a ver cómo nace "tu" hijo?

– Sí. ¿Dirigirás la capital en mi nombre?

– Es el hogar de mis hijos… Rhaegar si te matan… procura que se sepa quién es el heredero.

_**El Nuevo Conciliador: **_

Los días posteriores a su llegada intento hacer todo lo posible por forjar la paz en los reinos. Lord Arryn fue el primero en doblar la rodilla, «La paz llegara si se le promete la vida a Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, libertad para su hermana Lady Lyanna Stark y la promesa de un salvoconducto para todo aquel señor del Valle, _Norteño _o_ Tormenteño _que vaya a la capital a rendir pleitesía» había escrito el anciano Señor del Nido de Águilas, la vida de los Stark no corría peligro y el resto era menos que nada.

Los señores del Tridente siguieron su ejemplo pocos días después, todos los señores decían que acudirían a la capital con una pequeña escolta para doblar la rodilla. El problema radicaba en Bastión de Tormentas, la fortaleza de los Baratheon era defendida por el hermano menor de Robert, Stannis, el joven había mostrado una terquedad legendaria y no había enviado respuesta a sus cartas.

«Unir un reino es más fácil de lo que se piensa… lo difícil es mantenerlo unido»

Al interrogar al Gran Maestre Pycelle comprendió hasta qué grado el consejo privado de su padre estaba lleno de inútiles. Quarlon, Lucerys, Pycelle… incluso Varys, todos tan mal nombrados como lo era su padre de loco. Convoco a Ser Aethan Velaryon, hermano menor del difunto Lord Maethys y Ser Lucerys a la corte, Velaryon era un hombre de mente aguda e inteligente, necesitaba hombres así si planeaba irse un tiempo.

Ser Jaime había confesado todo. Rossart y su padre habían plantado fuego valyrio por todo Desembarco del Rey, ganara quien ganara en el Tridente, Aerys no permitiría que se le arrebatara el trono, aquello le hizo meditar. Jaime salvo la ciudad, a sus hijos, a Elia y a él mismo de la destrucción… pero había asesinado a su rey siendo de la Guardia Real, Lord Tywin Lannister se había mantenido al margen en el conflicto y no se le envió ningún cuervo informándole del encarcelamiento de su hijo, se lo harían saber tarde o temprano. Todo aquel que tuvo parte de la treta fue ejecutado o enviado al Muro excepto el Lannister, todavía tendría que pensar que hacer con él.

A pesar de las protestas de Elia sus hijos serían enviados a Rocadragón con el resto de su familia, todavía estaban removiendo el fuego valyrio y un simple frasco podía hacer volar toda la ciudad, Ser Barristan los protegería a todos. Su viaje a Dorne le esperaba, Lyanna no tardaría mucho en dar a luz, había decidido que viajaría solo con Eddard Stark pese a las protestas de Ser Barristan y Elia nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, un ejército le haría viajar más lento.

Para presenciar su coronación formal con el Septón Supremo unos tres días luego de su llegada, estaban su esposa e hijos, Lord Stark, el nuevo señor de Marcaderiva Lord Monford y su tío Ser Aethan, Lord Stokeworth y otros pocos señores menores de las Tierras de la Corona y el Dominio.

– Les presento a; Su majestad Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen, el primero de su nombre. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. – Dijo el Septón Supremo antes de posarle una corona de plata con rubíes incrustado y ungirlo como el monarca absoluto de Poniente.

Después de aquello poco quedaba por hacer, solo quedaba informarle a Lord Eddard su repentino viaje. Todos pensarían que una herida en el Tridente le impediría ejercer sus funciones como rey por lo que Elia y la nueva Mano del Rey; Ser Aethan dirigirían la capital. En otras circunstancias nunca se hubiera apartado de su lado pero esto era diferente.

Rhaegar dejaba su hogar y sabía que cuando volviera seria todo más complicado. Lo que iba a anunciar no se había visto desde los inicios de la Dinastía Targaryen y le aterraba lo que podría suceder, pero tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. El llevaría a los Targaryen y a los Siete Reinos a una Nueva Era para que sus hijos pudieran reinar en paz.

«El dragón tiene tres cabezas y aún falta una»

**FIN**


	3. La Torre de la Alegría

_Rocadragón_

_**El Caballero Blanco: **_

El calor era mayor en Rocadragón que en cualquier otro lugar que Ser Barristan hubiera sentido.

«En esta isla habitaban los dragones».

El asentamiento ancestral de la Casa Targaryen ahora albergaba a la mayoría de los miembros vivos de esa Casa. El Rey Aerys II había enviado a sus cuatro hijos menores y a su esposa embarazada a la isla antes de la _Batalla del Tridente, _«Si Rhaegar muere no dejare que se extinga el linaje Targaryen» había dicho al momento de enviarlos lejos pero la verdad era que el _Rey Loco _había descendido tanto en la locura que ya no confiaba ni en sus hijos ni en su esposa.

Él había llegado poco después de la batalla con los dos hijos del ahora Rey Rhaegar, la ciudad no era segura. La ahora Reina viuda Rhaella Targaryen estaba a cinta al momento de partir a Rocadragón y ahora cuando estaba a solo días de dar a luz.

Ser Barristan noto lo impactante que fue la noticia de la muerte del rey no solo para ella sino también para sus hijos pero solo el pequeño príncipe Viserys lloraba la pérdida del monarca, Rhaella junto a sus hijos Shaena, Daeron, Aegon y Jaehaerys eran perfectamente conscientes de la maldad y locura de Aerys mientras que Viserys era tan solo un niño de siete años que no entendía nada. Como Guardia Real había conocido a todos los príncipes y sus personalidades:

La Princesa Shaena era la segundogénita del Rey Aerys y la Reina Rhaella, siempre fue muy independiente, fuerte y segura. No era tan unida a Rhaegar como sí lo era Daeron pero estaba más unido a Aegon _el Mayor_ y Jaehaerys, desde pequeña veía en lo que su padre se convertiría. Creció viendo las tensiones entre Rhaegar y Aerys, el maltrato de su padre hacia su madre y las locuras siniestras de su padre. Todo esto la llevo a convertirse en una persona cerrada, fría y analítica que se rige más por la lógica que por la pasión.

El Príncipe Daeron que había vivido catorce días del nombre al momento de la muerte de su padre Aerys, siempre seguía a su hermano mayor Rhaegar que pese a la diferencia de diez años de edad Rhaegar siempre encontró tiempo para su hermano pequeño e incluso pidió a su padre que Daeron fuera su escudero, pero Aerys se negó. Era un luchador extraordinario con la lanza pudiendo enfrentar sin problemas a Ser Willem y a sus hermanos sin ningún problema. El joven príncipe había crecido viendo como su padre caía en la locura y como maltrataba a su madre, la furia se apoderaba de Daeron cada vez que veía a su madre llorar o con heridas. Una vez intento confrontar a su padre pero este le dio la golpiza de su vida, desde ese momento solo había sentido odio y repulsión por su parte. En Rocadragón siempre se mantenía junto a su madre cuidando a sus hermanos. Era el más protector de todos los hijos de Aerys y deseaba bajo cualquier circunstancia convertirse en el principal asesor de Rhaegar; su Mano del Rey.

Aegon apodado Aegon _el Mayor _para diferenciarlo de su joven sobrino era el tercer hijo y el cuarto vástago del Rey Aerys II Targaryen, nombrado en honor a Aegon I_ el Conquistador_ y Aegon V_ el Improbable._ Mucho menor que Rhaegar y a pesar de todo era el que era más parecido al príncipe de plata, disfruta más de la música y los libros que la espada, poseía un carácter reservado aunque encantador e incluso muchos decían que Aegon era un reflejo de Rhaegar cuando tenía su edad. Vivió bajo la sombra de su hermano e incluso compartía el nombre con su sobrino y futuro Rey, esto junto le hizo querer ser lo más independiente que pudiera. Poseía buenas dotes con la espada pero no entrenaba tanto como Jaehaerys y Daeron. Era muy unido a su hermano menor Jaehaerys y a su hermana mayor Shaena.

Jaehaerys era el más distinto a sus hermanos, fue el más inteligente y muchos decían que tenía potencial para ser Maestre. De carácter enigmático e introvertido, era un muchacho serio que no daba rodeos. Gustaba sorpresivamente de la cetrería y la arquería aunque siempre los practicaba en solitario o con su hermano menor Aegon. Disfrutaba del combate y era excepcional, lograba poner en aprietos a su hermano mayor Daeron con la espada con facilidad.

Viserys ultimo hijo de él _Rey Loco_, este era el hijo que más quería Aerys. Viserys a sus siete años no podía o no quería ver la locura de su padre, era un niño caprichoso y prepotente de carácter fuerte que no olvidaba una ofensa. Viserys siempre estaba solo, pues no se llevaba bien con sus hermanos mayores, fue siempre talentoso con las armas a pesar de su corta edad y muchos esperan que se convierta en un gran guerrero al pasar los años. Viserys fue el único de los Targaryen en Rocadragón que quedo devastado por la muerte de Aerys e incluso llego a albergar resentimiento contra su hermano Rhaegar. Ser Barristan veía en el a un nuevo Aerys.

Rhaella era la esposa del rey y todos los que la conocían decían que todo lo que veían en ella era infelicidad, ella tenía seis hijos a los cuales amaba con todo su corazón pero Aerys se había encargado de quitarle todas las ganas de sonreír. Cada vez que el Rey Loco quemaba vivo a una persona, Rhaella recibía una visita en la noche, Aerys le hacía daño; la violaba y no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento. Antes de zarpar a Rocadragón la había dejado embarazada y ahora que su esposo y hermano había muerto se sentía liberada, nunca había perdonado a Aerys desde que golpeo de la forma más brutal a Daeron y había mantenido alejado lo más posible a Rhaegar y su familia. Ser Barristan pudo volver a ver en ella a la vigorosa princesa que había sido en los años anteriores a la locura de Aerys, además de su proximidad con Ser Willem Darry.

Ser Willem era el Maestro de Armas de la Fortaleza Roja y el castellano de Rocadragón mientras avanzaba la guerra. Ser Willem siempre había servido con devoción a la Casa Targaryen, recientemente había recibido la noticia de que Lord Eddard Stark había matado a su hermano Jonothor en el Tridente y esta vez los Targaryen tuvieron que cuidar de él. El Príncipe Daeron y Jaehaerys entrenaban con él a diario, Aegon iba de vez en cuando y Viserys casi nunca desde la muerte de su padre. A Ser Barristan le agradaba y lo veía como un hombre justo, leal y honrado, más de lo que se podía decir del rey anterior.

Desde su llegada a la isla-fortaleza todos hablaban de que la Reina y Ser Willem eran amantes pero pronto vio que no era cierto. Entre los dos había un amor platónico y puro, en opinión propia la Reina Rhaella fue más feliz en un año con Ser Willem que en toda su vida con el Rey Aerys.

El parto de la reina se avecinaba, sus hijos mayores se mostraron más preocupados que los demás, habían visto como quedaba su madre tras cada parto y este seguramente iba a ser el más duro de todos.

El deber de un Guardia Real es proteger… pero como podría proteger a la Reina que hasta ahora estaba experimentando la felicidad no lo sabía.

_Desembarco del Rey_

_**La Hija del Sol:**_

Odiaba los días como ese, odiaba sentirse débil, era la Reina Consorte de los Siete Reinos y aun así una simple fiebre la dejaba en semejante estado.

Estaba lejos de sus hijos y Rhaegar... era un bastardo, sabía desde el primer momento que viajaría a buscar a la "Loba" de donde fuera que la tuviera pero el simple hecho de que estuvieran "casados" era otra espina en la columna. Ni el rey, ni el título de reina serian solo de ella... solo tenía a sus hijos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro el Maestre Merkins seguido de Ser Aethan.

«Siempre atentos». Rhaegar había enviado al antiguo Gran Maestre a Antigua, para reemplazarlo temporalmente había dejado al Maestre Merkins un hombre de cabello níveo, cara amigable y excepcional a la hora de atender cualquier enfermedad.

Eso era una de las cosas buenas de Rhaegar, casi nunca fallaba en ver el potencial de la gente y las situaciones... "casi".

– ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora Alteza? - Pregunto el siempre amable Ser Aethan, a pesar de ser Velaryon no poseía la apariencia de los Valyrios; su cabello era castaño, sus ojos azules y su piel era demasiado morena.

– Bien comparado con otras veces. - Respondió, a ella no le afectaba una enfermedad en específico, cualquier virus la dejaba fuera de combate pero por ahora la fiebre estaba controlada. - ¿Quien se presentó hoy?

– Alteza no es momento de...

– Maestre Merkins le agradezco pero ahora mismo estoy con suficiente fuerza para dirigir un reino – Le explico al Maestre, su mente no era tan débil como su cuerpo. – ¿Quien se presentó?

– Los Norteños, la mayoría dice que no doblaran la rodilla hasta que vean a Lord Eddard, además los señores asediados en Árbol de Cuervos se han rendido, Lord Blackwood viene hacia acá escoltado por la ultima de nuestras huestes. – Fue la respuesta de Aethan.

Era obvio, los del Norte eran más leales que el resto de señores.

– ¿Alguien más?

– Pues... Alteza no me gusta decirle esto en un momento tan delicado pero un ejército de cuatro mil hombres del Occidente se dirige hacia acá. – Dijo el Maestre con una preocupación palpable.

«Maldición, pensé que tendría más tiempo».

– No pueden tomar la ciudad con tan pocos hombres y las fuerzas de Lord Tyrell pueden contraatacar en cualquier momento... Lord Tywin es muy listo, no atacara de no ser provocado. – Dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

– Alteza si se supiera que el rey no está...

– No debe saberse. – Replico, si se sabía que Rhaegar estaba solo en algún lugar de Dorne esto se convertiría en una cacería al dragón de plata. – ¿Cuantos hombres tenemos?

– Ahora... yo diría que siete mil, con las fuerzas que regresan del Árbol de Cuervos serian once mil. – Respondió el Velaryon.

– Más que suficiente. – Dijo aliviada. – ¿Bastión de Tormentas?

– Resisten el Asedio. – Respondió el Maestre Merkins

«El maldito Stannis es terco».

– Ya son casi dos años, parece que Lord Tyrell no es un buen comandante.

– Si ordena que ataquen...

– No mientras los Lannister puedan atacarnos, Lord Tywin es el mayor comandante militar y también el más rico... ¿cómo esta Ser Jaime? – Pregunto a Ser Aethan.

– Mejor de lo que debería. – Admitió el Caballero.

– Rhaegar es quien debe juzgar a Jaime, Lord Tywin tendrá que esperar su regreso y nosotros esperemos que los Lannister no se enteren que el rey no está en la capital.

– Nadie lo sabrá hasta que el rey este protegido por uno de sus señores vasallos. – Afirmo el Maestre.

– Eso espero... será difícil que la gente acepte a mi Aegon como rey siendo apenas un bebe.

– ¿Mi reina? – Pregunto Aethan extrañado.

– Nada… te tengo una recompensa por tus servicios Ser Aethan.

– ¿Podría saber que es alteza?

– Por supuesto… el puesto que es casi una herencia para los Velaryon, el título de Consejero Naval.

– Mi reina… me honra. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – No la defraudare ni a usted ni al rey.

– Espero que no Ser.

«De verdad espero que no».

_Montañas Rojas de Dorne_

_**El Lobo en el Desierto:**_

Ned había odiado cada momento en Dorne, se había creado en Invernalia desde muy niño y luego había pasado la otra mitad de su vida en el Nido de Águilas. En el valle no hacia el frio del Norte pero si era un lugar mucho más habitable que el maldito desierto de Dorne.

Disfrutaba la noche por su frescura pero el calor siempre llegaba. Rhaegar era una tumba, no hablaba, apenas comía y estaba siempre sereno, en algún momento pensó en atacarlo... escapar y reagrupar la rebelión... pero aquello solo era una furia inútil.

Si algo le pasaba a Rhaegar no sabría nunca donde estaba Lyanna, además estaban en el corazón de las Montañas Rojas de Dorne y no conocía el camino de regreso.

El nuevo rey se había teñido el cabello de negro ocultando así le rasgo más característico de los Targaryen. Ambos viajaban con ropajes simples de cuero, una fina capa de lana y una espada para enfrentarse a los peligros del camino. Le habían regresado a _Hielo_ antes de partir.

Eddard temía en que Rhaegar también se había vuelto loco, atravesar medio país con las cenizas de la guerra aun calientes no era algo lógico. Las Tierras de las Tormentas era territorio de los Baratheon y si capturaban al Rey Dragón todo se acabaría al igual que cuando él había asesinado a Robert.

– Lyanna también se resentía del frio. – Dijo el "rey".

Aquello era extraño, Rhaegar no acostumbro a hablar en todo el camino más de lo necesario... aun menos de Lyanna.

– ¿Porque trajiste a mi hermana a la región natal de la Reina Elia? – Le pregunto.

– ¿Crees que Robert se le hubiera ocurrido buscarla allí? ¿En el lugar donde nació mi esposa?

«Robert no pensaba, solo arrasaba todo a su paso buscando a Lyanna bajo cada roca».

– No. – Se limitó a decir. – ¿Que paso después del Torneo de Harrenhal?

El "rey" suspiro.

– Me preguntaba cuando lo preguntarías. Como sabrás luego del torneo tú y Robert regresaron al Valle con Jon Arryn, tu hermano Brandon se fue con Lord Tully a Aguasdulces para conocer a su prometida su actual esposa y tu padre y tu hermano menor regresaron al Norte dejando a Lyanna al cuidado de Lord Whent.

– ¿Solo me dirás cosas que ya se? – Pregunto irritado.

– Yo me había ido de Harrenhal para pasar por Refugio Estival... pero algo me hizo volver. Encontré a Lyanna cabalgando cerca de los terrenos del castillo y ambos nos fugamos hacia el único lugar que sabía que estaría a salvo.

– En estas montañas.

– Así es, Ser Arthur Dayne la _Espada_ _del_ _Alba_ y Ser Oswell Whent hermano del actual Lord Whent nos acompañaban. Estuvimos juntos hasta que Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real vino en mi búsqueda.

«Si crees que me trago todo ese cuento así como así es no me conoces».

– ¿Dentro de cuándo llegaremos? – Pregunto esperando una respuesta más coherente.

– Solo falta un poco más Lord Stark, un poco más adelante. – Respondió Rhaegar con ambigüedad.

«¿Adelante?»

– Sera mejor que descansemos y esperemos a que amanezca. – Apremio.

La noche había caído hacia muy poco y el sendero era iluminado solo por la luz de la brillante luna por lo que Rhaegar asintió. No encendieron hoguera como el resto de las noches, era muy peligroso.

Rhaegar se recostó contra una gran roca y cerró los ojos, ciertamente con el cabello negro se veía completamente diferente. Espero hasta rato después para comenzar su misión.

«Te rescatare Lyanna».

Avanzo a pie y despacio al principio para no despertar a Rhaegar, al estar a suficiente distancia empezó a andar más rápido, el frio era vigorizante y le recordaba como Lyanna y Ben se enfrentaban en el patio de armas de Invernalia. Aquello le dio más valor.

Avanzo tercamente durante horas, pensó que se había perdido... que Rhaegar le había engañado pero luego vio el torreón, una torre de piedra pulida amarillenta.

A las afueras de la edificación se encontraba alguien con armadura afilando una espada.

«¿Sera este el lugar?»

Al acercarse más observo que aquella armadura era de un color blanco inmaculado... un Guardia Real.

«Es el lugar».

Ned desenvaino _Hielo_ y se plantó frente al torreón. El Guardia Real puso sus ojos en él.

– ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el caballero. – Una espada algo extraña para alguien del pueblo llano no crees.

– ¿Esta aquí Lyanna Stark? – Pregunto esperando ver la reacción del Guardia Real.

– Seas quien seas no has venido al lugar ideal. – Dijo el caballero blanco poniéndose de pie y empuñando su espada.

Fue cuando vio el arma de su oponente. Una hoja tan blanca como el vidriolechozo, en seguida supo quién era su enemigo, su oponente era la _Espada del Alba_ y su hoja era _Albor_.

Y ataco igualmente. Lanzo un tajo directo a la cabeza de Ser Arthur para terminar todo de un solo golpe, ese intento fue detenido por la famosa _Albor_, el acero valyrio se detuvo en seco ante su hoja.

Retrocedió y esta vez le toco a él defenderse. Arthur atacaba con tal velocidad y fuerza que apenas lograba bloquear sus embates además de ser tan fuertes que estaba seguro que si Hielo no fuera de acero valyrio seguro acabaría destrozada. La _Espada del Alba_ había dejado de atacar.

– Como lo temía, o eres uno de los señores rebeldes o eres un ladrón que robo esa espada y nos encontró de casualidad... sea como sea eres un criminal. – Proclamo antes de volver a atacar.

Esta vez contraataco, _Hielo_ y _Albor_ chocaron media docena de veces en menos de un minuto, luego una docena luego dos docenas. El sol empezaba a iluminar las montañas cuando ambas espadas se separaron.

– Buen momento de terminar el combate ¿No crees? – Dijo Ser Arthur.

Tres veces chocaron hojas antes de que _Hielo_ saliera volando de sus manos, despojado de su espada espero el golpe final.

– Alto. – Grito una voz parando el fatídico encuentro.

«Es la segunda vez que me salva de la Guardia Real».

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ser Arthur a Rhaegar.

Incluso aquel que se decía era el mejor amigo del rey no era capaz de reconocerlo sin su cabello rubio platinado.

– Soy Rhaegar de la Casa, el primero de mi nombre. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino… y un bien amigo tuyo.

Dayne se acercó a Rhaegar y lo vio con detenimiento,

– No puede ser… ¿príncipe Rhaegar? Entonces… tú debes ser...

– Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte. – Termino Rhaegar por el Guardia Real.

– No puede ser… alteza lo lamento, déjeme escoltarle hasta donde la "Reina" Lyanna.

«¿Reina? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?»

– Entonces vamos Ser Arthur. – Apuro Rhaegar.

La _Espada del Alba_ los guio por la edificación, era un torreón sencillo pero albergaba varias personas en su mayoría mujeres e incluso vio a un viejo con la túnica gris de un Maestre. Ser Oswell y Ser Gerold resguardaban los pisos superiores, al final de las escaleras y en la cima de la torre se encontraba una puerta de color rojo con runas de los primeros hombres grabadas en ella.

– ¿Esto es…

– Si Lord Stark, este lugar pertenecía a los primeros hombres. – Le respondió Ser Arthur antes de terminar la pregunta.

– El lugar perfecto para ella. – Corroboro Rhaegar.

Ned abrió la puerta de golpe y la vio. Su hermana… Lyanna estaba recostada en la cama cubierta por mantas, ella le miro a los ojos desde el momento en que abrió la puerta.

– Lyanna. – Dijo con voz ronca, había pasado tanto por llegar hasta ella, tantas muertes había visto y ahora la tenía en frente otra vez.

– Ned. – Logro decir Lyanna después de un tiempo en silencio. – Te he extrañado.

Ambos hermanos Stark sollozaron, a Eddard no le importaba que Rhaegar ni Arthur estuvieran allí quería abrazar a su hermana como es debido. Avanzo hacia ella con paso decidido y le dio un cálido abrazo… pero ahí fue cuando Ned sintió el vientre de Lyanna, estaba muy crecido… si la había secuestrado.

– Lyanna… tu…

– Si, Ned. – Le afirmo. – Estoy en cinta.

Esto era un shock, la furia le bullía por la sangre, le había mentido. La había secuestrado violado y hecho un bastardo… era giró hacia Rhaegar que estaba con los ojos fijos en Lyanna pero no se había movido ni siquiera un poco.

– Tú… eres un bastardo. – Le dijo al "rey" con una furia sórdida, ahora en su interior parecía que Robert le gritaba desde la tumba «¡Mata al maldito, Ned!» «¡Mátalo por Lyanna!». Llevo su mano a la empuñadura de _Hielo_ pero Lyanna lo detuvo con un apretón firme.

– No puedes matarlo Ned. – Logro decir entre jadeos. – Rhaegar ahora es tu hermano por las leyes de los Dioses y los Hombres, no me secuestro… nos casamos.

– ¿Qué? – Aquello había pillado desprevenido a Ned, eso solo era posible si Rhaegar hubiera desposado a… – ¿Se… se casaron? –Pregunto atónito.

– Sí. – Afirmo Rhaegar quien ahora se había situado junto a Lyanna.

– Tú ya tienes una esposa y dos hijos, "alteza" – Dijo confiando en escupir cada silaba de la palabra Alteza.

– Sabemos que fue arriesgado. – Dijo su hermana.

«Arriesgado es poco hermanita».

– Sabemos que corrió y puede que corra más sangre. – Dijo Rhaegar.

– Pero si ese es el precio. – Dijo Lyanna.

– Lo aceptamos. – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

«Estos dos son unos…»

Ned podía ver la determinación y felicidad en el rostro de Lyanna… nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora que estaba junto a Rhaegar y junto a su futuro hijo. Aquello posiblemente traería desastres, guerra y sangre. El Príncipe Oberyn Martell no se tomaría bien este insulto hacia su hermana Elia, Lord Tywin Lannister se tomara como algo personal que su hija Cersei fuera rechazada dos veces por Rhaegar, el ahora Lord Stannis Baratheon nunca aceptara ese matrimonio como legitimo pero lo que más le preocupaba era la Fe, ya habían hecho la vida imposible a los Targaryen durante su primer siglo como monarcas y en ese tiempo tenían Dragones. Todo estaba en contra de ellos pero aun así luego de mirar a su hermana y al rey pregunto:

– ¿Ya tiene nombre?

– Daemon. – Dijeron al unísono.

**FIN**


	4. Las Dos Reinas

_Nota: Pido disculpas por el retraso, tuve problemas con la luz y el internet. Como resultado he tenido tiempo de tener listos unos cuantos capítulos que se estrenaran pronto además de re subir los tres que ya están publicados con intención de mejorarlos._

Ya habían pasado varias lunas y casi había llegado el nuevo año. El Guardián del Norte y el Rey de los Siete Reinos aguardaron en la Torre de la Alegría, pocos días antes de que la Reina Lyanna entrara en labor, el niño llego a la mañana del décimo sexto día del noveno mes del año 283 Después de la Conquista, aquel joven príncipe recibió el nombre de Daemon Targaryen. Poco después de la llegada de Rhaegar y Eddard, Ser Oswell y Ser Gerold fueron enviados a Desembarco del Rey para proteger a la Reina Elia.

Una semana luego del nacimiento del joven príncipe, Lord Stark, el rey y la reina y Ser Arthur emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la capital. Dayne se oponía a cruzar medio continente con los reyes y un príncipe sin escolta pero no había de otra, _Albor_, _Hielo_, la espada y daga de acero valyrio de Rhaegar y poco más. Cruzaron un camino montañoso entre Nocturnia y Nido de Cuervos evitando los castillos de los _Tormenteños_, pasados los días llegaron a Vado Ceniza. Lord Ashford estando ocupado en el Asedio de Bastión de Tormentas, la anfitriona fue su Lady Daina Ashford.

Reposaron en Vado Ceniza una semana y partieron a Desembarco del Rey no cuatro persona y un bebe sino doscientas, la mayoría de Vado Ceniza, el resto de las Casas del Dominio que pudieron prestar ayuda antes de la partida de los reyes.

Durante la travesía, el Rey Rhaegar se desvió con la Reina Lyanna y el Príncipe Daemon hacia el Refugio Estival, el castillo de los hijos menores de los reyes y refugio de Rhaegar cuando aún era un príncipe. Pasaron unas cuantas horas allí y luego se reunieron con la marcha. No volvieron a parar en ningún otro lugar. Llegaron en cuestión de días a _Desembarco del Rey_.

_Desembarco del Rey_

_**La Reina Norteña: **_

Conforme pasaban entre los de _Desembarqueños_, Lyanna podía ver sus caras de asombro y pasmadas. Rhaegar le había dicho que todos pensaban que él estaba herido en la Fortaleza Roja mientras que Elia se encargaba del gobierno, observar a su rey que pensaban agonizante cabalgando junto a un ejército con la mujer que supuestamente secuestro no era algo que hacia todos los días.

Lady Ashford le había vestido con un vestido blanco de encaje de Lys pero sabiendo que montaría se quedó con unos ropajes de cuero negro aunque no hubo forma de decir que no a la fina capa de seda gris que le ofreció la señora de Vado Ceniza.

Ned le había contado que su señor esposo había sido recibido con aplausos y ovaciones cuando llego a la capital luego del Tridente… pero ahora solo le daban silencio. Al llegar a las puertas del gran castillo rojo se quedó paralizada.

«Tal vez fuera mejor que huyera y dijera que es un bastardo de un granjero».

– ¿Qué pasa, mi señora? – Pregunto suavemente Rhaegar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien hermana? – Pregunto Ned.

– Si… es solo…

– Sabemos lo que es. – Dijo Rhaegar tomándola de la mano. – No tienes que llevarlo tu sola.

Entraron en la Fortaleza Roja con Ned siguiéndoles de cerca. El corazón le latía a millón, nunca había sido tímida y temerosa… pero nunca había tenido una vida por la que temer que no fuera ella, ahora temía por su hijo, temía por Daemon.

Al entrar en la sala del trono estaban aquellos señores que lucharon por el dragón y los que lucharon por el venado. Lord Hoster Tully ahora suegro de Ned, Lord Blackwood, Lord Bracken y otros señores del Tridente, también reconoció a Lord Bolton, Lord Cerwyn, Lord Hornwood, entre otros señores del Norte. Señores de Dorne, algunos del Dominio y el Valle. Todos allí reunidos para rendirle pleitesía a ella y a Rhaegar.

Pero a pesar de todo el señor que levanto alarma fue el León Dorado. Lord Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly, Escudo de Lannisport y Guardián de Occidente, estaba parado en un rincón del salón rodeado de los que parecían sus hermanos.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron a Lyanna y a su pequeño príncipe en sus brazos, la gente la miraba a ella, luego a Rhaegar y luego a la Reina Elia Martell quien estaba parada junto al Trono de Hierro como una sombra, miraba con tal frialdad a su esposo y a ella. Estaba en todo su derecho Lyanna a veces sentía remordimientos por aquella mujer.

Rhaegar avanzo con paso firme y se sento en el Trono de Hierro y el heraldo real anuncio:

– Les presento a su Majestad; Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen, el primero de su nombre. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. – Nadie aclamo, fue otra vez como el Torneo de Harrenhal donde luego de coronarme Reina del Amor y la Belleza todas las sonrisas se esfumaron.

Pero el mayordomo siguió anunciando. Todos los señores hincaron la rodilla ante el nuevo rey, a algunos se les castigo, a otros se les premio, fueron pasando uno a uno señores rebeldes y realistas que habían derramado su sangre en la Rebelión de Robert. Uno de los que se denotaba ausencia era de Stannis el hermano de Robert, al parecer era uno de los que no había doblado la rodilla. Hora tras hora la sala del trono se iba vaciando, los señores regresaban de donde habían venido.

En la sala solo quedaban, Ser Aethan Velaryon, Ser Arthur, la Reina Elia, Ned y Rhaegar cuando Lord Tywin y sus hermanos avanzaron con su petición.

– Alteza. – Dijo con una ligera reverencia Lord Tywin. – Me alegro veros a salvo. – Su rostro no reflejaba emoción era una coraza del hielo más gélido que Lyanna jamás había visto.

–A mí también Lord Tywin. – Respondió Rhaegar con cortesía gélida, esta audiencia podría ser igual de peligrosa que la _Batalla_ _del_ _Tridente_. – Mi querida Elia me hizo saber que llego a la ciudad con cuatro mil hombres y que acampan ahora mismo en las afueras de la Puerta del León, ¿Qué podríais querer?

– Es obvio: a mi hijo Jaime. – Prosiguió Tywin con la misma voz inalterada pero había una fuerza en sus palabras. – He oído rumores de que el rey Aerys planeaba destruir la ciudad con la reina Elia y vuestros hijos, seria ingrato de su parte no liberarlo.

– ¿Y que hizo vuestro hijo para evitarlo? Asesino a mi padre, asesino al rey que juro proteger. – Dijo Rhaegar sin abandonar el hielo en sus palabras.

– Alteza. – Hablo el hermano de Lord Tywin ¿Revan? – ¿Hubiera preferido que mi sobrino no hiciera nada matando a toda esta ciudad junto a su esposa e hijos? Incluso usted pudo haber muerto.

– Había otras formas Ser Kevan, al neutralizar a Rossart ya no había porque asesinar al rey.

– ¿Y a quien hubieran apoyado la Guarida de la Ciudad? ¿A Jaime quien intento salvar la ciudad o a Aerys quien intento destruirla? – Pregunto el otro hermano de Lord Tywin.

– Se exactamente lo que pudo haber pasado. – La voz de Rhaegar pasó de hielo a fuego. – Lord Tywin, su situación no es la mejor, aun si le permitiera salvar la vida, tendría que ir al Muro.

– Prefiero ver a mi hijo muerto que en el Muro con la escoria de los Siete Reinos. – Dijo Tywin.

– En el Muro no necesitan a perjuros como su hijo Lord Tywin. – Replico Ned, los ojos verdes del Lannister fueron a para a los grises de Ned.

– No debería hablar así Lord Stark, es un traidor después todo. – Dijo el hermano de Lord Tywin.

– Al menos tomo bando y no espero al ganador Ser Tygett. – Dijo Rhaegar fulminando con la mirada al Lannister. – Dejemos las falsas cortesías de lado Lord Tywin.

– Silencio. – Dijo Lord Tywin callando a sus hermanos. – Deme su opinión con respecto a todo esto, alteza.

– Roca Casterly y el Occidente se mantuvo neutral en esta rebelión, no ayudasteis a la corona cuando más se necesitaba… y quitando todo eso servisteis como la Mano del Rey y verdadero gobernante de los Siete Reinos durante veinte años, Lord Tywin, Jaime será perdonado de sus crímenes y seguirá siendo su heredero como pago por los servicios prestados pero con condiciones. – Tywin no dijo nada simplemente se quedó mirando al Rey Rhaegar con sus ojos tan verdes como el Fuego Valyrio. – Jaime será despojado de su capa blanca y del título de caballero, Roca Casterly mandara una vez al año a un grupo de doscientos hombres a la Guardia de la Noche por un periodo de diez años y finalmente uno de sus hermanos se quedara en la corte como invitado de honor.

– Bien, acepto el trato Alteza. – Dijo el Guardián del Occidente antes volverse para salir con sus hermano a las espaldas.

– Otra condición, Lord Tywin. – Repuso Rhaegar.

Lord Tywin se volvió junto a sus hermanos, Lord Lannister con los ojos echando llamas verdes.

– ¿Qué más desea su alteza? – Pregunto con tono un tono glacial.

– Sé que quería casar a su pequeña ¿Cersei? Conmigo, como podrá ver estoy doblemente casado… una tercera esposa y no tendría tiempo gobernar, pero mi hermano Daeron está disponible, es joven y creo que tiene dos años menos que la bella Cersei ¿Qué dice Lord Tywin?

El Guardián del Occidente pareció meditar unos segundos, una alianza por matrimonio con el trono de hierro tenía sus riesgos y recompensas, Lord Tywin pensaría con detenimiento cada una para decidir qué hacer.

– Me parece bien, volveré a Roca Casterly y volveré con Cersei… y el matrimonio se hara efectivo al inicio del nuevo año. – Dijo y salió de la habitación.

–Doy por terminada la sesión. Todos les pido que por favor me acompañen. – Pidió el Rey Dragón con amabilidad cuando era obvio que no podían decirle que no al rey.

_**La Reina Dorniense:**_

Elia suspiro aliviada de lo bien que había salido la audiencia con Lord Tywin, era el señor más poderoso de Poniente, una guerra contra él significaría otro año de guerra sino más. Se había controlado lo mejor posible de ver a "aquella" mujer junto a Rhaegar, era inevitable, ya los rumores se habrán esparcido por todo Desembarco.

– Ser Aethan, le agradezco como ha ejercido sus funciones como Mano del Rey.

– Gracias alteza.

– El título de Mano como tal será para otra persona… pero un puesto como Consejero Naval nunca ha sido desconocido para los Velaryon y según mi Elia ya está al tanto asi es que ya es oficialmente el Consejero Naval.

– Me honra majestad. – Respondió Aethan.

– Lord Stark si lo desea…

«No, no, no, no».

– No, lo lamento majestad pero mi lugar está en el Norte. – Le corto Lord Stark antes de que continuara.

Elia se sintió aliviada, ya era bastante soportar a la "Loba" como para tener a su hermano también en la capital.

– Bien Lord Stark, puede retirarse.

– Gracias alteza. – Dijo Stark antes de salir de la habitación.

«Uno menos»

– Alteza, me alegra comunicarle que el fuego valyrio colocado por los alquimistas han sido resguardados. – Explico Ser Aethan.

– Los Sapiencias y demás alquimistas están en las celdas negras. – Termino Elia. – Nos dieron problemas y te lo digo, Ser Manly no es exactamente el mejor comandante, habrá que reemplazarlo.

– Confió en tu juicio Elia.

«No creas que con eso bastara y será mejor que la "Loba" siga callada».

– Majestad… la familia real debe regre…

– No, la capital es muy peligrosa Ser Gerold, esos señores me juraron lealtad hoy pero no se sabe sus verdaderas intenciones… quiero que se realice un torneo en los próximos días, que todo el que quiera participe, luego de eso es que mis hermanos volverán.

– ¿Un torneo le devolverá la paz al reino? – Pregunto Ser Aethan

– Un torneo y el anuncio de los matrimonios de mis hermanos, Daeron desposara a la hija de Lord Tywin y Shaena desposara al hijo mayor de Lord Adrian Celtigar.

– Alteza… la Casa Celtigar es una casa menor, el hijo de Lord Adrian no es apto para…

– ¿Ha ido a Isla Zarpa, Ser Gerold? – Pregunto Rhaegar.

– No… majestad. – Admitió el _Toro_ _Blanco_.

– Isla Zarpa tiene recursos escondidos, pueden ser tan ricos como los Tyrell e incluso los Lannister. Esa riqueza no vino de las tierras sino de los propios Celtigar… además descienden de los Valyrios tanto como los Velaryon.

– En eso tiene razón. – Corroboro Ser Aethan.

– Y teniendo a las tres casas más ricas de Poniente, el Norte, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos doblegados solo les queda luchar a la Casa Baratheon cuyo señor está en un asedio.

– Alteza. – Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación. – Llego un cuervo de Lanza del Sol esta mañana, dice que mi hermano viene en camino a Desembarco del Rey.

– ¿Doran? – Pregunto Rhaegar.

–Oberyn. – Respondió Elia antes de salir de la sala.

La expresión de Rhaegar no tuvo precio, desconcierto, confusión… ¿temor? No Rhaegar no acostumbraba a temer… pero a pesar de todo un sentimiento le impedía alegrarse, amo al bastardo de Rhaegar varios años y… no era el momento, haría lo posible por ayudar al rey pero era todo.

«"Nunca doblegado, nunca roto"».

_**El Rey Dragón:**_

La noche era oscura en Desembarco del Rey, Rhaegar extrañaba las noches cálidas e iluminadas de la Torre de la Alegría que paso con Lyanna los primeros meses de su relación. Se habían casado poco antes de que iniciara la Rebelión de Robert y cuando se enteró que Lyanna estaba en cinta no quería dejarla sola pero Ser Gerold el Toro Blanco fue a buscarlo en persona para que luchara en el Tridente.

Por suerte había triunfado en el Tridente y Lyanna no había tenido complicaciones con el parto. Pero los problemas estaban por empezar, Oberyn Martell, los Máximos Devotos de Antigua e incluso Lord Tywin Lannister marcaban una fuerte amenaza para el trono. Rhaegar se habría podido quedar mirando el horizonte pensando en cómo solucionar todos los problemas del reino pero por suerte Lyanna lo salvo de eso. El consejo privado tendría que reformarse, Lord Arryn era un miembro que deseaba en su consejo y tendría que tener a un Tyrell o a algún señor del Dominio para recompensarlos y tendría que pensar en quien podría reemplazar a Varys y…

–Mi príncipe. –Lo llamo su esposa. Aunque hubiera sido coronado Rey le dijo que para ella seguiría siendo su Príncipe de Plata. – Ven a dormir conmigo.

Había instalado a Lyanna en las habitaciones más cómodas de la Fortaleza Roja, Elia había usado las habitaciones reales desde su partida y no pensaba tener a ambas en el mismo cuarto ni aunque el Trono de Hierro dependiera de ello. Luego de que saliera de la sala del Consejo Privado nadie había visto a Elia, eso lo preocupaba, su primera esposa era de carácter dulce y delicada de salud pero cuando la hacían enojar podía ser muy volátil. «Una combinación de Doran y Oberyn sin duda».

– No puedo dormir, Annie. – Le respondió, era cierto, desde niño tenía problemas para dormir, recurrentes pesadillas, sueños extraños que de un modo u otro se hacían realidad, un reino destrozado y en rebelión era lo que le había heredado su padre y la continua amenaza de la respuesta de Dorne ante su segundo matrimonio.

– Eres el rey. – Le recordó Lyanna. – Estas en la capital, en Desembarco del Rey tras los muros de la Fortaleza Roja. Nadie puede hacernos daño.

Lyanna se le había acercado por detrás y lo había abrazado. «No tiene ropa ». Su señora esposa le había dicho que siempre había gustado del frio y que en las noches se acostumbró a dormir sin prenda alguna.

– No creo que sea del todo cierto. – Más de un rey había muerto bajo circunstancias sospechosas en la Fortaleza Roja pero no era por el que temía. – Temo por ti, por Daemon, por… por mi familia.

– Y por Elia. – Dijo con voz comprensiva. – No la odio ni siento celos hacia ella… tampoco le deseo mal, es la madre de dos de tus hijos…

– ¿Por qué aceptaste todo esto? – Le pregunto, todo esto que estaban viviendo era confuso, complicado e aterrador, una unión de dos personas provoco cientos de muertes. – Hubiera sido más fácil quedarse con Robert.

– Nunca ame a Robert. – Dijo con voz firme. – Escogí el camino más difícil, más peligroso, el más arriesgado porque ese camino me llevaba a ti, viste mi personalidad tal y como era… libre y salvaje y me aceptaste aun cuando no tenías que hacerlo, arriesgaste todo por mi tanto como yo lo arriesgue por ti.

– Usas mejor las palabras que las riendas de un caballo. – Dijo sabiendo que Lyanna le golpearía en el hombro.

– Tócame una canción. –Le pidió Lyanna. Él la miro extrañado. – Siempre que tocas el arpa te ves muy feliz y una canción ayudaría a dormir a cualquiera.

Daemon empezó a berrear, le habían acomodado una cuna justo en las habitaciones de Lyanna.

– Daemon también quiere una canción.

Nunca supo cómo negarle algo a Lyanna, su madre le había regalado el arpa de marfil con cuerdas de plata cuando tenía trece años y desde entonces había sido su más querida posesión pese a que su padre miraba esa arpa y veía un signo de debilidad.

«Aenys I también creía que con la música se podía gobernar un reino, pero como todos sabemos se equivocaba» Le dijo una vez Aerys.

Pero Rhaegar no se dejaba convencer por su padre, él sería el hombre que el reino necesitara pero también no por eso iba a doblegarse ante cada descontento.

Sentado y en posición pensó un momento que canción iba a tocar, fue una meditación breve porque decidió tocar la favorita de Lyanna, "El Príncipe y la Doncella".

«En el castillo de los desamparados, un torneo fue celebrado.

De todo el reino acudieron invitados, incluido el príncipe autoexiliado.

Todos los señores celebraron mientras los caballeros caían de los caballos.

El Rey se enteró de aquella diversión y decidió acudir para prevenir la traición.

Los hermanos blancos a un nuevo hermano agregaron, pero este rápidamente fue abandonado.

Los caballeros iban y se iban, uno por uno siempre caían.

Un guerrero apareció entre las sombras, con una destreza legendaria.

Su participación le gano del pueblo la aclamación pero el Rey quería ver quién estaba detrás del armazón.

El caballero del torneo desapareció pero el Rey envió a su hijo a buscar a aquel traidor.

El príncipe con el caballero dio, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que era.

Una doncella de belleza sin igual, era la que a todos esos caballeros logro desmontar.

El príncipe la perdono y le dijo que su participación tendría retribución.

En las justas el príncipe a todo enemigo derroto y al final a la hermosa doncella reina del amor corono.»

El pequeño Daemon se había dormido a la mitad de la canción pero Lyanna la había escuchado hasta el final.

– Es mi canción favorita. – La alabo Lyanna. – Pero el final no es ese.

– El final se decidirá a partir de hoy. – Le aseguro. Miles de cosas podrían pasar, la mayoría malas pero aun así Rhaegar no lo permitiría, sus hijos eran los que fueron prometidos… los que salvarían el mundo… los verdaderos dragones. – Pero te prometo que será uno feliz.

**FIN**


	5. La Sombra de la Serpiente

_Desembarco del Rey, Fortaleza Roja_

_**La Espada del Alba:**_

Servir al rey, defender al rey, obedecer al rey y si era necesario morir por el rey. Esa era la visión de la Guardia Real desde su fundación pero ahora veo como poco a poco se iba corrompiendo.

Conocía a Jaime Lannister desde hacía bastante, lucharon juntos contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real y había llegado a respetar su destreza en combate. «Podría llegar a ser mejor que yo» había pensado luego del combate.

Pero todo el aprecio que pudiera sentir por el murió junto al Rey Aerys, era un demente con corona eso nadie lo podía negar sí, pero seguía siendo el rey y la Guardia Real debía defender al rey. Ese mismo día le comunico a Ser Gerold sus preocupaciones como hacia el resto de días, con Rhaegar ya no se podía razonar respecto a ello.

– Esta es una terrible mancha para la Guardia Real. – Empecé como siempre. – Un _matarreyes_ vestido de blanco es un ultraje, Lannister merece un castigo mayor.

– Si, Jaime merece como mínimo ir al Muro, pero no olvidemos en qué estado está el reino. – Respondió el Lord Comandante. – Dorne no pondría muchos peros a la muerte de Rhaegar, Elia no puede tener más hijo y Lyanna Stark es una joven vigorosa y sana que podría fácilmente tener un hijo anual, si Tywin Lannister une fuerzas con Doran Martell puede que varios señores del Tridente y el Valle los apoyen y la guerra proseguiría. Entregando a Jaime a su padre y teniendo a la hija de Lord Tywin, Occidente no tendría por qué tomar parte si se desata una guerra.

– El Príncipe Doran no hará nada, lo conozco, visito Campoestrella cuando yo tenía once años, un hombre de veintiún años y aun así tenía una mirada sumisa y una actitud conformista pero no es ningún tonto, no se revelara contra la corona si no tiene certeza que vencerá.

– Comunicare tus preocupaciones al rey. – Se limitó a decir el _Toro Blanco_ como los otros días.

Hablar con Rhaegar era ahora más duro que antes, Ser Gerold tendría más posibilidades de hacer entender al rey su error… si este no pensara que era lo correcto.

– Era el tercer hijo de mi padre, la Casa Dayne era mi hogar pero preferí servir a los Targaryen en la Guardia Real y convertí a este lugar en mi hogar... y no permitiré que la Guardia Real se convierta en una orden sin honor.

Ni siquiera escuche la respuesta del _Toro Blanco_, salí de la torre sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba a _Albor_ en la cintura, se sentía seguro con ella, el orgullo de la Casa Dayne confiado al tercer hijo de la familia. _Albor_ solo era entregado al caballero Dayne digno de empuñarla, mientras no hubiera alguien digno la espada descansaría en Campoestrella.

Su hermano Gwaine había sido nombrado Caballero de Ermita Alta luego de que toda la Casa Dayne de Ermita Alta fuera aniquilada excepto la esposa de Gwaine. Su hermana Alyria crecía con una inteligencia y belleza similares a las de… a las de Ashara, su hermana menor según las cartas que recibía de su hermano Mors estaba famélica, se negaba a comer y a dormir y cada día su salud empeoraba.

Llego al patio de entrenamiento esperando descargar tensiones y encontró a viejos amigos; Ser Hugor Arena un joven de su misma edad con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, Ser Aemon Qorgyle tío abuelo del actual Señor de Asperón pero aun hábil como antaño y un joven de unos catorce años que no reconocía.

Aemon se enfrentaba al joven mientras Hugor miraba a un lado, Arena luchaba con una espada corta de acero el chico usaba un mandoble que le sacaba tres dedos de altura pero la movía con una destreza monstruosa. El acero choco contra el acero, el joven tenia un arma poderosa pero Aemon ni se inmuto ante el filo del mandoble.

– Ser Arthur. – Lo saludo Hugor.

Aemon y el chico dejaron de luchar justo cuando el acero del joven volvió a atacar, esta vez impactando en el escudo del caballero.

– El orgullo de Campoestrella. – Le llamo Aemon. – ¿Vienes a entrenar? – Pregunto apuntándole con la hoja de su espada.

– ¿Quizás? – Dijo pero inmediatamente centro su atención en el joven, tenía brazos fornidos y lo suficientemente fuertes para blandir aquel monstruoso mandoble. – ¿Quién es este?

– Este mocoso es Gareng... mi escudero. – Dijo Aemon señalando al joven.

– Veo que tiene espíritu.

– Esta más verde que el pasto pero se le quitara con unos cuantos golpes. – Dijo Hugor en tono de broma.

– Que tal si pruebas tus fuerzas con la _Espada del Alba_ y no con un chico. – Le dije a Arena.

Libero a _Albor_ de su funda. Era la _Espada del Alba, _portador de_ Albor_ desde los diecisiete años y se asombraba cada vez que veía su hoja: tan blanca, inmaculada, filosa, hermosa. Aemon desenvaino su espada y tal y como Arthur lo esperaba también Hugor.

– Uno solo no es digno de tal enemigo. – Declaro Ser Hugor.

Ellos fueron los primeros en atacar, detuvo la primera estocada de Hugor y esquivo la de Aemon. Prefería luchar sin escudo para moverse sin estorbo, Aemon se precipito contra él. «Mala idea», bloqueo el golpe con _Albor_ y luego el otro y el siguiente y el siguiente. Mientras se defendía de Arena, Qorgyle le ataco por la espalda, pudo ver toda la artimaña y se hizo a un lado dejando que las hojas de sus enemigos fueran las que chocaran. Ambos caballeros se asombraron de estar chocando acero entre ellos tanto que no vieron cuando embistió a Hugor derribándolo, Aemon intento reaccionar pero _Albor_ llego a su garganta antes de que pudiera moverse.

– Me parece a mí que has perdido. – Declare.

– Si, nunca esperamos derrotar a la Guardia Real. – Anuncio Hugor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alejo _Albor_ de la garganta de Aemon y la envaino.

– Oye ¿Cuando llegara el príncipe Oberyn? ya va siendo hora. – Dijo Aemon. – El rey dijo que todo _Dorniense_ en el castillo debía asistir a su llegada, y también estarán la mayoría de señores.

– Si… la llegada del príncipe, deberían de llegar antes de la próxima semana, estén atentos, seguro que al príncipe Oberyn le complacerá ver _Dornienses_ entre los que le reciban. – Dije y empecé a caminar hacia la Fortaleza Roja.

La llegada de Oberyn Martell era la noticia del momento, plebeyos y nobles esperaban el resultado de la aparición de la _Víbora Roja_ en la capital. Impaciente, fiero, peligroso. Palabras que describían bien al príncipe Oberyn.

La reina Lyanna y Lord Stark estaban en el Torreón de Maegon, Rhaegar les había aconsejado no pasearse mucho por el castillo, una obvia consideración al príncipe de Dorne aunque los llantos del joven príncipe Daemon era inconfundibles… Además Lyanna declaro que no se quedaría encerrada todo el tiempo, demostraría miedo hacia Oberyn y era algo que no tenía… al menos no por ella.

«El príncipe Daemon».

El primer Daemon Targaryen era conocido como uno de los guerreros más fuertes de los Siete Reinos y Daemon Fuegoscuro fue un bastardo que trato de usurpar el trono pero nadie ponía en duda su valor ni su destreza en armas.

En Daemon, Rhaenys y Aegon recaerá los Sietes Reinos cuando Rhaegar muera, como decidan llevarse y comportarse los "hijos del Dragón" decidirán el destino de Poniente.

«¿Sera una nueva era de oro para la Casa Targaryen y Poniente? ¿Una segunda Danza de los Dragones que aniquilara por completo a los Targaryen y arrasara Poniente? Solo los dioses lo saben.»

Por ahora, tendría que salir y recibir a su príncipe, por sangre. La Casa Dayne le rendía pleitesía a los Martell directamente… pero yo le debo pleitesía a Rhaegar antes que a Oberyn.

_**El Caballero Encadenado:**_

_Fortaleza Roja; Celdas Negras_

"Fría y oscura". Eran las palabras exactas para describir a las Celdas Negras además de maldito infierno, Jaime ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado.

«Maldito seas siete veces Aerys».

Disfrutaba del encarcelamiento tanto como cualquier otro pero lo que más le dolía era que no había señal de su padre.

«La muerte del Rey no es ningún secreto, la noticia ya le debió de llegar a mi padre pero no he recibido más que silencio».

Oscuridad, era su compañera diaria. Los Capas Doradas le alimentaban constantemente pero eso solo era para mantenerlo vivo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, si algo le ocurría a mi cuerpo, los Lannister continuarían lo que Robert empezó… si mi mente cayera en la locura cuando mi padre se enterara ya sería muy tarde.

Durante su estadía en la oscuridad de su celda no tuvo que hacer más que pensar en los tiempos buenos «O los no tan malos». Recordó la primera vez que se enfrentó a Ser Arthur Dayne, ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, _Albor _brillabaensusmanos_. _Fue prácticamente imbatible.

Había practicado contra Ser Barristan _el Bravo_ y Ser Gerold _el_ _Toro_ _Blanco_, Selmy era casi tan habilidoso con la espada como la _Espada del Alba_ aunque más recatado a la hora de atacar mientras que Hightower era más viejo, lento y más fácil de contener pero tenía una mente peligrosa; en menos de cinco minutos ya se había adaptado al estilo de combate de Jaime y lo estaba poniendo en aprietos. Ambos lo derrotaron igual que el príncipe Lewys Martell.

Ser Oswell Whent y Ser Jon Darry eran leales y grandes guerreros pero a estos les había plantado cara y derrotado.

Recordaba la batalla contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real y en su duelo singular contra el _Caballero_ _Sonriente_ antes de que la _Espada del Alba_ lo rematara cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

«Al fin, van a acabar con mi sufrimiento».

En su cabeza brotó un sinfín de maneras de escapar y ninguna era viable, su hora había llegado, Rhaegar jamás perdonaría al Guardia Real que incrusto una espada en la espalda de su padre. La luz inundo la celda cegándolo temporalmente, al adaptarse sus ojos estaban parados fuera de su celda dos hombres; uno era alto con una horrenda cicatriz que le recorria desde la oreja izquierda hasta el lado inferior derecho del labio y el otro… rubio con algunas hebras blancas, ojos verdes y una mirada severa, era su tío Kevan.

– Aquí esta. – Dijo el carcelero señalándolo.

«Si imbécil, seguro mi tío me confundiría con el cara deforme de la celda contigua».

– Tío. – Logre saludar, su voz era callosa, no había hablado desde que Rhaegar me interrogara y le sacara la información de todo lo relacionado. – Espero te haya tratado bien.

– Levántate Jaime, nos vamos. – Dijo con voz seca, así era su tío aunque era más cariñoso que su padre eso seguro.

«Las mejores palabras que podrías decir».

Ser Kevan Lannister le ayudo a levantarse. Sus piernas le dolían, no se había levantado durante sus semanas de confinamiento pero su tío le dio apoyo siempre.

– ¿Que ha pasado? – Pregunte, desde que había hablado con Rhaegar había escuchado muchas cosas, el hermano de Robert reorganizando la rebelión, la ida de Rhaegar a buscar a su amante, que Robert había resurgido del Tridente y se dirigía hacia Desembarco del Rey con un ejército armado de aquellos caídos en el río.

– El Norte, el Valle y las tierras de los Ríos y las Tormentas se han rendido. – Le explico su tío con voz fría. Parece que no volvería a ver más al gigantesco Robert. – Rhaegar es el rey indiscutible y tú fuiste acusado de regicidio y alta traición además de romper tus votos como miembro de la Guardia Real.

– Salve la ciudad – Insistí, a pesar de que solo Rhaegar conocía la verdad y le había dejado a pudrirse en aquellas celdas.

«¿Qué eso no vale nada para ti Rhaegar?».

– Y en el proceso mataste al rey que juraste proteger – Ser Kevan era similar a su padre, una actitud fría y distante centrado en la familia y solo en la familia con una diferencia, su tío sabia cuando descongelarse un poco. – Tu padre vino con un pequeño ejército para llevarte a casa pero la solución política fue posible.

– ¿Que será de mí? – Pregunte, Rhaegar podía llegar a ser indulgente pero nunca tanto como para dejarme ir sin un castigo seria pedir demasiado.

– A cambio de tu cabeza y tu posición como heredero de Roca Casterly perderás el título de caballero de forma permanente igual que la capa blanca, no podrás volver a Desembarco del Rey, podrás participar en torneos fuera del Occidente… y tu hermana contraerá matrimonio con el hermano menor del rey.

«¿Cersei? ¿Mi título de caballero? ¿La capa blanca? ¿El honor? Todo eso lo había perdido y nunca lo recuperaría.»

– ¿De verdad mi padre ha accedido a todo esto? – Pregunte. Le hervía la sangre, estaba enojado con Aerys, con Rhaegar, con su padre, con su tío Kevan… consigo mismo.

– Jaime, hubiera accedido a más si era para salvarte el pellejo. – Fue la respuesta de su tío.

«Y yo hubiera accedido a mas para permanecer al lado de Cersei».

_**El Rey Dragón:**_

_Desembarco del Rey; Puerta del Rey_

Juramentos, pequeñas riñas, discusiones y oraciones. Palabras exactas para describir sus últimos días.

Oberyn Martell se aproximaba más y más a Desembarco, su oscura sombra se alzaba sobre la capital y amenazaba con destruirla, destruir su paz. Junto a mí para recibir al príncipe se encontraban: Lord Jon Arryn Guardián del Este y Señor del Nido de Águilas, Lord Roger Ashford Señor de Vado Ceniza, Ser Lyn Corbray portador del arma de acero valyrio _Dama_ _Desesperada_ y heredero del Hogar, Ser Arthur Dayne de la Guardia Real; la Espada del Alba, Ser Aenar Celtigar heredero de Isla Zarpa y prometido de mi hermana Shaena, entre otros tantos.

Había visto los caballos _Dornienses_ en acción y estos no decepcionaban, habían transportado al príncipe y su comitiva en tiempo record. Los estandartes abundaban en aquella caravana pero el más destacado fue el Sol atravesado por una lanza, aquel que dirigía la marcha era un hombre con una armadura completa, su yelmo no dejaba ver su rostro pero sabía exactamente quién era.

El jinete se adelantó a todos sus compañeros y llego antes a la Puerta del Rey.

– Príncipe Oberyn. – Le salude, fue cuando se quitó el yelmo, estaba tal y como recordaba, una versión un poco más robusta de Elia y con la piel más broceada pero el parecido era innegable, un verdadero Martell.

– Majestad. – Le respondió en un tono un tanto burlón. – Lamento no haber podido asistir a su segunda boda.

«Mal comienzo, comienza el baile».

– Solo acudieron tres de mi Guardia Real además del Septón. – Dije intentando sonar racional.

– Curioso, nunca he sido devoto pero hasta yo sé que un hombre solo debe tomar en matrimonio a una mujer. – Replico la Víbora Roja.

Nadie oso afirmar o contradecir al príncipe, todos estaban callados y atentos. El resto de la caravana se había unido junto a su príncipe y al recibimiento real, todos empezaron a cabalgar hacia la ciudad.

– Los Targaryen no son como los demás hombres. – Proclame con orgullo, aquello era algo que se había promovido desde antes de los tiempos de Aegon _el_ _Conquistador_, nunca me he sentido comodo con es doctrina pero es hora de usarla a mi favor… por el reino.

– Lo sé, ''eran'' jinetes de Dragón... Ahora son poco más que hombres. – Dijo Oberyn con una osadía legendaria.

– Martell, déjame recordarte que por nuestra ''sangre'' corre el ''fuego'' de Valyria. – Respondí, aquello ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

«No te dejes engañar Rhaegar, solo quiere enfurecerte y tener otra excusa para declarar la guerra y el país no puede permitírselo».

– Pues por la de los Martell corre la arena ''nunca doblegada'' de Dorne y el hierro ''nunca roto'' de los Rhyonar.

– De eso discutiremos luego. – Dije para poner fin a la conversación por ahora.

El resto de la cabalgata fue silenciosa… no hubo ovaciones, la reputación de Oberyn Martell hacia callar a todo Desembarco del Rey.

«Vas a ser un problema largo Oberyn… pero no dañaras ni la paz… ni a los Targaryen».

La gran mayoría de los _Dornienses_ se quedaron en la calle de la seda, no por nada eran considerados lujuriosos… pero la Víbora Roja continuo avanzando hacia la Fortaleza Roja… buscaba llegar a Elia.

Le había aconsejado a Lyanna no salir mucho del Torreón de Maegor, lo mismo con Eddard. Para defender a su esposa dejo a un caballero leal del Tridente apodado Katrec Ojos-de-Cuervo, nombrándolo su espada juramentada… era algo pero no creía que un caballero pudiera contra el infame Oberyn Martell.

El castillo rojo de los Targaryen estaba silencioso, habría un banquete para festejar a los Dornienses al anochecer pero eso sería hasta dentro de unas horas, aquellos que recibieron a los Dornienses se dispersaron por el castillo. Oberyn y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cámara del Consejo Privado, los miembros del recién formado consejo no asistirían, solo el dragón y el sol.

– Vayamos al grano Oberyn, ¿Para qué viniste tan al norte? – Pregunte sin rodeos.

– Bien, solo hay una cosa que amo más que follar y matar: mi familia. – Dijo Oberyn con un fuerte orgullo.

«Lo que me temía… vienes a iniciar una guerra».

– ¿Te he dado motivos para pensar que pienso atacar a los Martell?

– Has humillado a mi hermana. – Declaro con una mirada fiera y retadora. – Eso es una gran ofensa para los Martell.

– No tengo excusa. – Admití, no tengo nada para defenderme y lo mejor era controlar esto sin jugar con la Víbora.

– Sabes Rhaegar, yo no quise que desposaras a Elia... en tus ojos se ve una melancolía y una tristeza que no creo que nadie pueda aliviar. Elia merecía risas y mucha felicidad... pero mi madre hablo y fue la última palabra.

– Nunca le hice daño.

– Tomar una "segunda esposa" cuando la primera aún respira no creo que la haya complacido y menos aún tener un "bastardo" con ella".

– Lyanna es tu reina y Daemon es tu príncipe. – Replique ante el comentario, no iba a permitir que ni Lyanna ni Daemon fueran insultados.

– Aegon _el_ _Indigno_ tuvo bastardos a montones y los reconoció… pero nunca les dio el distintivo de príncipes ni siquiera a Daemon Fuegoscuro. – Soltó una risa irritante. – Otro "Daemon" no te parece lindo. Todos los hombres tienen bastardos, yo mismo tengo tres preciosas niñas bastardas pero nunca osaría darles el nombre Martell porque si, uno es lo que es y no se puede cambiar.

– Me case con Lyanna ante un Septón y los Siete, es mi esposa. – Aquello era cierto y no iba a tolerar que alguien tachara su unión de ilegitima.

– Nunca he sido devoto pero no creo que la Fe consienta tal poligamia, majestad.

– El Septón Supremo es un fiel amigo de la corona y la Fe reconoce que la Casa Targaryen es una familia creada por las costumbres Valyrias, donde existía la poligamia.

– La Fe ya no es lo que era... pero los _Dornienses_ sí. – La amenaza del príncipe quedo en el aire.

– Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. – Dije intentando salir del silencio sepulcral.

– Vine para proteger a mi hermana y defender a mis sobrinos.

– Mis hijos… tus sobrinos están a salvo en Rocadragón.

– Pero alguien debe cuidarlos en cuanto vuelvan, esta ciudad tiene fama de peligrosa... quisiera que alguien eficaz tomara el mando de la Guardia de la Ciudad.

«Eso era lo que quería, alguien en la ciudad con un alto cargo para espiarnos desde dentro».

– ¿Propondrás a un _Dorniense_ de los que te acompañan? – Pregunte sin ánimos, era lo mejor que podía esperar.

– Casi aciertas, seré yo mismo. – Dijo con toda paz.

Se quedó helado por un segundo. «Quieres el mando de la ciudad».

– ¿Y Lanza del Sol? Eres el Castellano del castillo mientras el Príncipe Doran esta en los Jardines de Agua. – «Eres el verdadero gobernante de Dorne, ¿para qué quieres Desembarco del Rey?».

– Mi primo Manfrey puede ocuparse de eso tan bien como yo. Debe rodearse de buenos consejeros, tanto en tiempos de paz como en tiempos de guerra, un príncipe debe saber gobernar… Porque gobernara ¿verdad? – Pregunto con voz excesivamente insolente.

– Según la ley, Aegon es mi heredero y después de él Daemon.

– Técnicamente Rhaenys es la mayor. – Replico el príncipe.

– Esto no es Dorne... está bien, los "Capas Doradas" son tuyos pero Martell… al primer indicio de traición volverás a Lanza del Sol… en un ataúd si es preciso.

– Bien, y al primer indicio de querer desplazar a mi sobrino como heredero... perderás algo más que la vida Targaryen.

«Amenazas, gritos, insultos… esto salió mejor que como lo imagine»

**FIN**


	6. La Reina del Amor y la Belleza

_Desembarco del Rey; Fortaleza Roja_

_**La Reina Gris:**_

La multitud aclamaba a los competidores con vigor. Rhaegar se encontraba en el asiento mayor como correspondía al rey, la reina Elia estaba en una posición igual a la mía siendo prácticamente ambas iguales, Daemon acobijado entre mis brazos disfrutando el torneo, Ned estaba un poco más abajo que yo siendo el hermano de la segunda reina. La _Víbora_ _Roja_ estaba con los demás justadores, acababa de derrotar a mi espada juramentada Ser Katrec del Valle Oscuro (mejor conocido como Ojos-de-Bronce) un caballero sobreviviente al Tridente que había protegido el carromato donde habían transportado a Ned.

Daemon se revolvía algo inquieto, cosa extraña pues había disfrutado los cinco días anteriores del torneo con alegría.

– ¡Ser Demir de la Casa Hayford contra el caballero del uro dorado! – Anuncio el portavoz real.

Un cuerno sonó, un ruido estridente que siempre parecía gustarle a Daemon pero esta vez comenzó a berrear al mismo tiempo en que los jinetes empezaban la cabalgata. El caballo de Ser Demir era una yegua gris más grande y robusta que la mayoría de los sementales que aventajaba por mucho a la montura de su enemigo, un caballo del color de la canela de un tamaño inferior al de la yegua de Demir.

Cuando ambos caballeros estuvieron a la distancia correcta sus lanzas se entrechocaron destrozando ambas en el acto mientras la multitud aclamaba. Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales y recibieron nuevas lanzas.

El cuerno volvió a sonar y ambos jinetes volvieron a arremeter contra el otro. Ser Demir parecía estar apuntando su lanza más arriba de lo normal, los pasos de su yegua eran fuertes y rápidos. A la distancia precisa la lanza de Demir impacto contra el escudo del Uro Dorado, la lanza se hizo pedazos, el escudo resistió con solo una ligera rotura y la yegua de Demir lo tiro al piso de una forma violenta, Ser Hayford cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, una rotura.

El cuerpo de Ser Demir Hayford yacía muerto en el piso, su caballo cabalgaba descontrolado por el patio de justas relinchando por todo el patio de justas. Su oponente, el Uro Dorado descendió de su montura. La multitud callo.

El _Uro_ había descendido de su caballo a pocos centímetros de Demir, estaba a punto de verificar su estado cuando un hombre lo empujo; Lord Duncan Hayford, padre de Demir, su cara estaba roja de la furia.

– ¡Despierta Demir! ¡Basta ya con la actuación! – Gritaba desesperada mente el padre. – ¡DESPIERTA!

No respondió, se había roto el cuello, no había nada que hacer: Lord Duncan no llamo más a su hijo, se levantó y dio una mirada al _Uro_.

– Era mi único hijo. – Dijo con voz ronca al caballero misterioso. – El futuro de mi casa… y me lo arrebataste.

Lord Duncan desenvaino la espada que llevaba en su cintura. Un metro de puro acero ataco al caballero misterioso, el escudo azul resistió bien la primera estocada, aguanto la segunda pero al tercer golpe el escudo de madera empezó a ceder. Rhaegar se levantó de su asiento furioso.

– ¡DETEN ESTA LOCURA LORD HAYFORD! – Vocifero Rhaegar, a pesar de ser de naturaleza calmada tenía una ira feroz digna de la Casa Targaryen.

No escucho, siguió atacando al caballero misterioso sin piedad. Ned se removió un poco y estuvo a punto de saltar y ayudarle al _Uro_, pero otro fue más rápido… la _Víbora_ _Roja_. El Martell iba equipado con la armadura de las justas pero sin yelmo y una espada larga.

– Ya es hora de que te calmes, Lord Hayford. – Dijo el príncipe de Dorne intentando calmar al padre afligido quien se había detenido al escucharle, se había posicionado frente al _Uro_.

– ¡Apártate maldito _Dorniense_! – Grito Lord Duncan. – Todo aquel que se interponga entre mi venganza y esa basura de caballero es hombre muerto.

Martell no intento calmarlo otra vez, Lord Hayford arremetió con todo contra Oberyn. El acero choco contra el acero entonando un sonido similar a una canción, la canción de la muerte. Las hojas de las espadas chocaron tres veces más, Duncan lanzo un mandoble directo al rostro de la _Víbora Roja_ pero este le esquivo con un giro rápido e hizo un ligero corte en el lado izquierdo cuello del señor menor.

– ¡Maldito infeliz! – Gruño Hayford tocándose la herida mientras la sangre le corría hasta el hombro.

El anciano señor volvió a cargar contra Martell. Esta vez el príncipe solo le basto con echarse a un lado y golpear con el pomo de la espada en la cabeza del enfurecido Hayford el cual cayo de bruces.

– Oye tú. – Llamo Oberyn al _Uro_. – Vete, aparece mañana para que pueda desmontarte, pero ahora vete.

El caballero misterioso asintió, volvió a su caballo y escapo del patio de justas. Nadie aclamo, Daemon se removía cada vez más inquieto en sus brazos.

Después de las justas regrese a mi recamara en el Torreón de Maegor, no siento deseo alguno de cenar junto a los distantes y fríos _Norteños_ o con los ruidosos y amenazadores _Dornienses _por lo que me lleve un poco de comida a la recamara y me aislé con Daemon. Normalmente una reina debe estar presente en los banquetes pero si ellos expresan abiertamente su descontento conmigo yo expresare mi descontento con ellos.

Deje a Daemon en su cuna, el pequeño estaba plácidamente dormido. La habitación esta lo bastante iluminadas para ver por dónde ir pero no mucho más, la oscuridad me hace recordar a la Cripta de Invernalia, el lugar de reposo de los antiguos Reyes del Invierno, los Señores de Invernalia... y de mi padre y Brandon.

Rhaegar se había enterado de sus muertes al momento de partir hacia Desembarco del Rey, aquello me había puesto tan mal que Rhaegar aplazo su viaja unos días hasta que estuvo estable.

El pequeño Daemon no había sacado la sangre de los Valyrios sino la sangre de los Primeros Hombres, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos grises, el niño que yacía en esa cuna era igual a Ben cuando era pequeño y seguramente a Ned y Brandon.

Sin embargo ni siquiera la sangre del Norte salvaría a Daemon de la ira, los pocos _Norteños_ que se quedaron luego de rendir pleitesía a Rhaegar se habían mostrado fríos, los Umber habían mantenido su lealtad habitual y Lord Jon siempre preguntaba por la salud del pequeño Daemon pero Lord Roose Bolton y Lord Rickard Karstark se escudaron bajo una máscara de cortesías.

Realmente no los podía culpar, perdieron hombres, amigos e incluso familia intentando derrocar al _Rey Loco_ y al supuesto captor de la hija de su señor feudal. Digan lo que digan la Rebelión de Robert empezó al instante en que hui con Rhaegar... soy responsable de la muerte de mi padre, mi hermano y todos los que fallecieron en batalla.

La gente ve a Daemon como la vida nacida de toda esa muerte y destrucción. La situación era igual con los Señores del Tridente y del Valle, los _Tormenteños_ seguramente lamentaran la muerte de Robert y querrán vengarla, Dorne se opondrá de todas las formas posibles a Daemon... el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo seria en las Tierras de la Corona y el Dominio, Lord Tywin Lannister acepto las condiciones de Rhaegar pero no confiaba en él ni de lejos.

Se había saltado los últimos tres banquetes, la verdad prefería las mañanas llenas de justas y acción, cosa que también animaba Daemon. La puerta de la habitación se abrió poco a poco y lleve mi mano hacia un puñal atado en el tobillo izquierdo cubierto por el vestido.

Rhaegar había entrado en la habitación. Sus cabellos similares a la plata liquida, sus ojos índigo con una profundidad que eclipsa al mismo mar, sus dedos capaces de emitir una música capaz de dejar en ridículo a los dioses... un gran rey que se enfrentara a muchas rebeliones.

– Veo que el festín ha terminado un poco antes hoy. – Dije tratando de ocultar mis preocupaciones.

– No, Elia acepto en ser la anfitriona el resto de la noche.

– Muchos decían que era alguien frágil y débil... debían ser ciegos.

La idea que se tenía de Elia Martell era la de una joven enfermiza que no podía levantar la voz y que tenía que permanecer en cama era una verdad a medias; cuando alguien conocía bien a la reina Elia se daba cuenta que aunque débil de salud era una Martell en toda la regla.

– Elia es... es frágil de salud, su fuerza física es baja pero su espíritu e inteligencia son dignos de Jaehaerys el Conciliador. – Dijo Rhaegar claramente incomodo, ninguno de los tres a hallado la forma en que este matrimonio sea más sencillo.

– Mientras que yo tengo más aptitudes como caballero errante que como reina.

– Ni siquiera Arthur podría superarte en una justa pero no eres ni de lejos tan buena con...

– ¿Las palabras? No me hagas reír.

– No. – Dijo para después acercarse. – Dejas una huella en las personas, ya sea por tu belleza, tu inteligencia, tu fiereza... dejas a la gente con ganas de seguirte, una líder natural.

– Sal afuera Rhaegar, nadie me quiere como reina, ni siquiera los _Norteños_, solo ven a una joven que tuvo una calentura y se fue con el príncipe heredero provocando lo que posiblemente sea la guerra más sangrienta del siglo.

– Lyanna, tienes razón en lo mucho que hemos hecho sangran a los Siete Reinos, por eso debemos unirnos y restaurarlos.

– Más de la mitad de los reinos se opusieron a tu padre, el pueblo llano te aprecia pero aprecia más su vida.

– El Dominio y el Occidente estarán de mi parte en caso de una guerra, cosa que no pasara, el Norte escuchara a Ned y los señores del Valle y los señores _Ribeños _seguirán sus pasos.

– Tú mismo dices que no hay que confiar en los Lannister.

– Casare a Daeron con Cersei Lannister, ya no podrán oponerse a mí.

– Estas muy confiado. – Replique.

– Lyanna, no habrá peligro, mañana haremos nuestra última jugada por ahora.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

Sonrió y camino hasta su arpa, aquel hermoso instrumento de marfil con cuerdas de plata. Sus dedos tocaron levemente las cuerdas creando una breve melodía diferente a las que suele tocar, una melodía feliz.

– Estos tiempos oscuros comenzaron cuando se corono a una reina en un torneo, creo que debe amanecer cuando se corone a otra reina.

– ¿Y qué piensas?, que Oberyn se calmara cuando Arthur corone a Elia.

– Oberyn no coronara a Elia. Dijo mientras sacaba un rosario con cuentas negras y roja de un cajón cercano. Pero si alguien a quien no podrán rechazar, un acto de redención que hará que todo el que se rebele parezca un monstruo.

Entonces lo comprendí, coronamos a Elia y será un acto de disculpas, coronamos a Elia y le mostramos respeto a los Martell y a todo Dorne, coronamos a Elia y sofocamos la rebelión antes de que empiece.

_Rocadragón_

_**El Príncipe en Rocadragón:**_

El primeros rayos del sol hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran, mire a mi alrededor y para mi gratificación me encontré solo al pie del Montedragón, el suelo y la montaña rocosa están a una temperatura insoportable para la gente común por lo que es el lugar ideal para descansar la mente y por ahora eso es lo que necesito.

El parto de mi madre se avecina y el resultado es impredecible, su madre no era una mujer vigorosa. Después del nacimiento de Viserys, madre tuvo que permanecer en cama el resto del año, Rhaella Targaryen no era una mujer que estaba destinada a tener muchos hijos pero Aerys nunca quiso abrir los ojos. Otra de las cosas que nunca perdonare a mi padre.

La muerte del bastardo había sido indiferente para mi madre y Jaehaerys. Aegon, Shaena y yo por en cambio nos alegramos, mientras el vivera, mientras estuviera en el trono de hierro los Targaryen no podrían prosperar. Aún recuerdo el dolor de hace cuatro años cuando fui "disciplinado" por tratar de evitar el "castigo" que mi madre merecía, la furia llego allí a su punto más alto. Y Viserys… Viserys.

Tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente del Rey Loco era como tratar de tocar la luna con las manos, sin embargo los que sentía por Viserys era amor (o lo más cercano que aquel desgraciado pudiera sentir). Cada cosa que hiciera Viserys por pequeño que fuera era más de lo que hubiéramos hecho Rhaegar, Aegon, Jaehaerys, Shaena y yo en toda nuestra vida, uno o dos años tuvo celos de mi hermano pequeño hasta que descubrí que tener el cariño de aquel monstruo podría ser igual de peligroso que tener su odio o indiferencia. Viserys se había negado a comer una buena cantidad de días al informarle de la muerte de su padre.

La guerra había pasado y al parecer podría tener un rato para descansar, Aegon suele ir al puerto de la isla y entrenar en el arte de la espada con el capitán de _La Sombra _cuyo nombre era Symon Mares, Jaehaerys había dejado la espada y las armas de lado y se pasaba largas horas en los libros que el Maestre Affryn le daba.

Y Shaena… mi hermana nunca ha sido muy abierta con nadie, compartíamos el odio hacia Aerys, compartíamos admiración hacia Rhaegar y hasta ahora compartimos el sentimiento de estar comprometidos entre nosotros pero nada más.

Me levanto de un salto y me dirijo hacia el castillo, la última construcción hecha por los Valyrios antes de su destrucción, el recorrido no duro mucho, nunca he escalado hasta la cima pero será cuestión de tiempo.

La Torre del Dragón Marino ya era visible cuando un ruido llego a mis oídos, un chillido, no como el de un animal sino como el de un niño… no un bebe. Lleve la mano a la empuñadura de mi espada y fue hasta donde procedía el llanto, los próximos segundos fueron una carrera a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba aquel niño, no estaba permitido que los lugareños se acercaran al castillo a no ser que tuvieran una petición y pocos lo hacían con un bebe en sus brazos.

Llegue hasta la orilla de un pequeño desnivel en la playa y la vi. Piel blanca nívea e inmaculada, sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro que simulan ser negros, su cabello eran hilos de oro blanco que le llegaban hasta la cintura, verdaderamente nunca se había llevado precisamente bien con su hermana pero si hay algo que no podía negarse era que Shaena Targaryen era hermosa.

Un bebe gimoteaba entre sus brazos, la expresión de Shaena era de una calma y paz que nunca antes he visto aun intentando calmar a un niño.

– No sabía que me había ido tanto tiempo hermana, ¿Quién es el padre? – Bromee como siempre hago aunque sé que el humor no es de ella.

Shaena se volvió hacia mí, era obvio que aquel niño era Aegon _el Menor_, el hijo de Rhaegar que había llegado a Rocadragón junto a Ser Barristan.

– No pareces enojado con no tener a una doncella en tu noche de bodas. – Respondió ella con algo similar al… ¿humor? ¿Sarcasmo? No eran cosas de Shaena.

– ¿Donde esta Rhaenys? esa pequeña jamás se aparta de su hermano.

– Esta con Aegon en _La_ _Sombra_.

– ¿Y madre?

– Está asustada Daeron, yo la recuerdo después de cada parto excluyendo el tuyo, cada vida que daba la consumía… no creo que sobreviva a este.

– Siempre eres demasiado pesimista, si sobrevivió a Aerys sobrevivirá cualquier cosa… solo confía.

– Sabes Daeron, tal vez casarme contigo no sea tan malo.

Guau... eso si no me lo esperaba.

– Eh... gracias, nunca pensé que fueras a… aceptar nuestro compromiso, ni expresarte de esa forma.

– Tuve que encerrarme en mi misma para soportar a padre, pero admiraba tu rebeldía abierta hacia él.

– Ya no tienes que encerrarte en ti misma, Rhaegar no es... padre. – La última palabra me salió forzada y rasposa. – Y tendrás de esposo a su Mano del Rey.

Shaena esbozo una sonrisa y una risa melodiosa salió de sus labios, seguro que si cantara sería la mejor.

– Estas deseoso de ayudarlo ¿verdad? – Pregunto con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

– Trecientos años y será el mejor rey Targaryen.

– Y tú la mejor Mano. – Dijo antes de hacer lo más sorpresivo que podía hacer, darme un beso, por primera vez sentí su calor, la verdadera sensación de que este matrimonio va a funcionar.

_Desembarco del Rey; Fortaleza Roja_

_**El Hermano de la Reina:**_

Jon se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió todo el vino, ya era la cuarta copa.

– Creo que debes dejar el vino por ahora, tenemos que ir a la final del torneo. – Dije intentando alejarlo del licor por un tiempo, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo bebiendo.

– Ah... sí. – Dijo Jon con voz rasposa. – Me había olvidado.

– También deberías comer algo, anoche no te vi comer ni un bocado. – La falta de alimento también era evidente, parecía haber enflaquecido a pesar de tener comida a su disposición.

– ¿Nunca piensas en Robert? – Pregunto casi en un susurro.

Terreno peligroso Jon…

– Claro, era como mi hermano. – Aclare, solo porque soy leal a Rhaegar no quiere decir que Robert se fuera de mi mente.

– Rhaegar lo asesino y ahora estoy en su Consejo Privado. – Dijo esta vez un poco más alto… menos mal que Rhaegar no sea paranoico. – A veces me siento terrible.

– Jon... Esta guerra era para acabar con el Rey Loco y eso hicimos.

– Sabes bien que Robert sentía rabia por la muerte de tu padre y tu hermano pero su principal motivación era matar a Rhaegar.

– Sus motivos no eran los mismos que los míos, yo busque justicia no venganza... y ahora tenemos un rey justo.

– ¿Y si se vuelve como su padre? – Pregunto volviendo al tono inicial, casi inaudible.

– El invierno caerá sobre los Targaryen con toda la furia del Norte. – Aclare en voz alta y sin temor, esbozó una sonrisa y acabo con otra copa de vino. – Vamos Jon, es hora de irnos.

Al momento de tomar asiento supe que algo estaba fuera de lugar. No podía ver ni a Lyanna ni a Daemon por ningún lado, Rhaegar tenía una expresión de acero en el rostro e incluso la reina Elia parecía saber que algo había fuera de lugar.

– La justa de las semifinales comenzaran con ¡El príncipe Oberyn Martell contra el Caballero del Uro!

En las justas pasadas el _Uro_ había demostrado una habilidad innata ante enemigos superiores pero el siguiente era la _Víbora_ _Roja_; Oberyn Martell. Lord Hayford no había pasado la noche y todo por un ligero corte de la espada de Oberyn, el veneno es un arma de cobardes y el maestre no detecto nada pero eso no es difícil atar cabos, como me alegra que Catelyn no esté aquí.

El sonido del cuerno dio inicio a la justa. El palafrén del Uro es marrón claro y es más pequeño que el semental negro de Oberyn, el príncipe de Dorne había terminado sus enfrentamientos casi siempre en la primera carga.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando ambos jinetes chocaron, la lanza de Oberyn impacto de llego al escudo del _Uro_ destrozándolo y dejándolo a punto de caer, el caballero misterioso de una forma milagrosa consiguió no caerse del caballo y golpear el escudo redondo de Oberyn dejándole una pequeña abolladura.

Ambos justadores volvieron a la zona de inicio, un escudero le entrego al Uro un nuevo escudo pero sin decoración, era simple roble oscuro, no necesito cambiar de lanza. Oberyn por otro lado fue el caso contrario, se deshizo de la lanza pero conservo el escudo.

Un segundo cuerno sonó indicando el segundo asalto. La multitud cayo esta vez, pendientes de todo lo que pasara, incluso Jon quien no era muy aficionado a las justas se detuvo a ver. Uno… dos… tres… ¡CRACK! Las lanzas de ambos jinetes chocaron entre si destrozándose en el acto.

La _Víbora_ y el _Uro_ volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, nadie en el torneo le había dado tanta competencia a Oberyn, incluso la reina Elia esta impresionada. No se pierde el tiempo y esta vez ambos recuperan sus lanzas en cuestión de segundos.

Un tercer cuerno, un tercer asalto. Esta vez Oberyn sale disparado primero, su paciencia debe de haber terminado, esta vez la _Víbora_ _Roja_ ataca con intención de acabar con todo.

¡CRACK! Esta vez la lanza del Uro había quedado clavada en el escudo del Martell, una cosa impresionante si el _Uro_ no estuviera rodando por el suelo con una mano en las costillas y gimoteando de dolor.

– ¡La victoria es para el príncipe Oberyn Martell! – Exclamo el portavoz.

La multitud aclamo la victoria, en especial los _Dornienses_, pero callaron cuando el príncipe descendió y camino hasta su enemigo caído. Oberyn ayudo a levantarse al _Uro_ y ambos caminaron hasta estar cara a cara con el público. De un rápido movimiento el caballero que había luchado y llegado hasta la semifinal quedo al descubierto. Sus ojos eran de un marrón amarillento, su cabello negro como lo era el de Robert, sus facciones eran las de un joven, no sería mucho mayor que yo.

– ¡Tu nombre! ¡Para que la gente sepa que gran caballero llego hasta aquí! – Exclamo Oberyn al _Uro_.

– Aremyr del Ojo de Dioses. – Dijo el Uro con una voz que apenas alcance a oír.

– ¡Ser Aremyr del Ojo de Dioses! – Repitió Oberyn con más fuerza.

Muchos gritos, mucha festividad, pero algo aun no encajaba, algo iba a pasar, Lyanna no se perdería una justa como esta y la última vez que se perdió durante un torneo…

– ¡La próxima justa sera entre Ser Arthur Dayne contra Ser Tygett Lannister! – Anuncio el portavoz real.

Ser Tygett se encontraba jugueteando con su yelmo en forma de león montado en su gran caballo de guerra esperando a la _Espada del Alba_ pero este no aparecía, algo raro pues Arthur Dayne no era de los que se perdían una justa.

– ¡Ser Arthur Dayne de la Guardia Real! – Llamo de nuevo el portavoz.

Nada, silencio. Si Dayne no aparecía en unos minutos Tygett pasaría a la final… entonces se empezaron a escuchar cascos, primero apenas audibles pero luego tan cercanos como si estuvieras justo al caballo. Ser Tygett se colocó el yelmo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Los Capas Doradas que vigilaban el campo del torneo se hicieron a un lado. Una yegua plateada atravesó el campo y se posiciono en el lugar faltante. Algo parecía raro en Arthur, parecía mas bajo pero con la armadura nívea era difícil saberlo.

El sonido del cuerno dio inicio al primer asalto. Uno... dos... tres... ambos jinetes colisionaron. La lanza de Tygett se clavó profunda en el escudo de Arthur pero eso no derribo a la _Espada del Alba_, en cambio Dayne logro hallar una abertura en la defensa del _León_ derribándolo.

La multitud aclamo y por primera vez Rhaegar sonrió, su expresión era de completo gozo.

Arthur no abandono el campo, no había necesidad, era la final contra Oberyn Martell. Ambos eran grandes justadores y cada uno mostraba a dos partidarios, los leales a Rhaegar y los leales a Dorne, aquello por sí mismo no tendría gran cosa pero lo que pasara afectaría a largo plazo a los bandos.

Un cuerno anuncio el primer asalto, luego el segundo y el tercero... hasta el décimo segundo. Cada vez que los jinetes chocaban sus lanzas se hacían pedazos.

La gente miraba expectante. Sonó el décimo tercer cuerno.

Uno... dos... tres... ¡CRACK! Acabo, el torneo termino. El príncipe de Dorne rodaba en el suelo mientras que Arthur luchaba por mantenerse en su montura.

– ¡El ganador es Ser Arthur Dayne! – Exclamo el portavoz.

Uno de los mozos de cuadra entro en el campo y le entrego a Arthur la corona de la Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

Dayne empezó a dar vueltas por todo el campo, uno... dos... tres vueltas y volvió al centro. Luego comenzó a cabalgar lentamente hacia el apartado de los reyes, hacia aquí.

Lo más lógico era coronar a la reina Elia y rezar para que eso aplacara a los _Dornienses_ aun furiosos por el segundo matrimonio del rey.

La corona acabo reposando en la cabeza de la reina Elia mientras Arthur se despedía ante el rugir de la multitud... pero luego se quitó el yelmo frente a todo el mundo.

Cabello negro y brillante, hipnóticos ojos grises y facciones duras, delicadas y bellas al mismo tiempo... mi hermana... Lyanna.

**FIN**


	7. Casa Targaryen (I)

_**Nota**__:_ _Este será un vistazo al estado actual de la Casa Targaryen como sucede al final de cada libro principal de la saga. Es posible que aparezcan algunos datos que no se hayan mencionado en los capítulos. El año exacto es el 283 d.C. por lo que sería apenas unos meses luego de la Batalla del Tridente y cerca del inicio del 284 d.C. donde nacería Daenerys._

– El rey **Aerys II Targaryen**. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Apodado el _Rey Loco_. Asesinado por Ser Jaime Lannister de la Guardia Real.

–– La reina **Rhaella** **Targaryen**. Su hermana-esposa. Reina Viuda. Actualmente embarazada de Aerys. Oculta en Rocadragón.

––– El rey **Rhaegar** **I Targaryen**. Su hijo mayor. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Apodado el _Rey de Plata_.

–––– La reina **Elia** **Martell**. Su primera esposa. Una mujer de salud delicada.

––––– La princesa **Rhaenys** **Targaryen**. Su única hija. Una niña de tres años.

––––– El príncipe **Aegon** **Targaryen**. Su primer hijo y heredero. Un bebe de un año. Apodado Aegon _el Menor_.

––––La reina **Lyanna Stark**. Su segunda esposa. Una joven de dieciséis años.

––––– El príncipe **Daemon** **Targaryen**. Su segundo hijo. Un bebe recién nacido.

––– La princesa **Shaena** **Targaryen**. Su primera hija. Una doncella de dieciséis años. Prometida a Ser Ronan Celtigar. Oculta en Rocadragón.

––– El príncipe **Daeron** **Targaryen**. Su segundo hijo. Un joven de catorce años. Prometido a Cersei Lannister. Oculto en Rocadragón.

––– El príncipe **Aegon** **Targaryen**. Su tercer hijo. Un niño de once años. Escudero de Ser Barristan Selmy. Oculto en Rocadragón.

––– El príncipe **Jaehaerys** **Targaryen**. Su cuarto hijo. Un niño de nueve años. Oculto en Rocadragón.

––– El príncipe **Viserys** **Targaryen**. Su quinto hijo. Un niño de siete años. Oculto en Rocadragón.


	8. Paz, Logros y Recuerdos

_Desembarco del Rey, Fortaleza Roja_

_**El Consejero del Rey:**_

Analice fríamente a todos mis compañeros del consejo privado como siempre. El anciano e impasible Jon Arryn, el orgulloso Mace Tyrell, el misterioso Arys Drake, el siempre leal Aethan Velaryon, el extraño Maestre Robín y el honorable Gerold Hightower. Siete hombres, siete aliados, siete apoyos para el rey.

Cinco años en un consejo donde no ha habido cambios significativos y aun no confió del todo en ellos. Cuando pienso en cada buen consejo que Lord Arryn dio a Rhaegar no puedo evitar recordar que le contribuyo a su derrota y posterior exilio, Lord Tyrell siempre intenta parecer humilde, leal y desinteresado pero la verdad es que solo planea quedarse con el puesto de Mano del Rey, Ser Arys es un caballero hacendado que a pesar de mostrar su lealtad a menudo siempre es misterioso y con un aire tétrico.

Ser Gerold, Ser Aethan y el Maestre Robín son en quienes más confió, pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida es a no depositar excesiva confianza en la gente… solo confió en alguien por completo.

– Creo que deberíamos comenzar, si su majestad no viene temprano es que no vendrá, yo mismo le informare de todo en cuanto terminemos. – Dije con voz calmada, Rhaegar no suele perder reuniones, seguramente estará cuidando a Elia que tuvo otra recaída. – Algo que deba saber Ser Arys.

– Pues creo que debería informar que en el Lecho de Pulgas se está iniciando una conspiración para asesinar a todos los de ojos azules... – Empezó Ser Arys, siempre con sus tonterías pero aun así era el mejor para el puesto. – Pero si lo que quiere es algo relevante, en las Islas del Hierro ha aumentado considerablemente la construcción de barcos.

Los cabrones del hierro que atacaron el Dominio cuando pensaron que estaba desprotegido y luego se retiraron… unos cobardes miserables.

– ¿Qué tiene de raro? – Pregunto Ser Aethan. – Se supone tienen opciones limitadas en su comercio, quizás quieran armar buenos barcos para luego venderlos por un alto precio.

– Una opción viable si estuviéramos contando con hombres honrados. – Replico Mace Tyrell. – Esos cobardes atacaron mis tierras cuando pensaron que no podría defenderla, logramos repelerlos pero no sin perdidas… son unos gusanos.

– Jajaja, los Hombres del Hierro, los Dornienses… ahora me dirás que tampoco confías en los Lannister. – Se burló Ser Arys al momento en que Lord Tyrell lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Sinceramente, yo no me fio de nadie. – Dije en tono calmado para aplacar a mis compañeros, este era un consejo del rey y solo porque no está Rhaegar no permitiré estas insolencias. – Que tus espías estén atentos, pero que no hagan nada que los descubran.

– Me asegurare de ello. – Dijo con una sonrisa Ser Arys.

– Debo informarle Lord Connington que la corona ha duplicado sus ingresos en estos seis años de reinado. – Explico Mace. – Los nuevos impuestos han sido exitosos y además no solo aquí en las Tierras de la Corona sino que hasta el Domino y las Tierras de las Tormentas ha salido beneficiados.

Todo ha sido un éxito porque Rhaegar no te deja hacer nada sin su permiso, Lord Tyrell.

– Si estoy al tanto, razón por la cual he ordenado que se construyan una docena de barcos de guerra, espero que todo este saliendo bien Ser Aethan.

– La verdad han desaparecido dos carpinteros principales y nadie sabe que paso con ellos, además han empezado varias desapariciones por la bahía. – Respondió Aethan con voz cansada.

– Enviaremos a más Capas Doradas a la puerta del Lodazal. – Dije un tanto inseguro, si la Víbora Roja hubiera seguido al mando no habría reparos en enviarlo al peligro pero… Daeron es el hermano del rey. – Quiero que la flota esté lista para antes del cambio de año.

– Yo mismo acompañare al príncipe Daeron en la investigación. – Decidió Ser Gerold. – La Guarida Real debe proteger a la Casa Targaryen y el rey estará bien con mis hermanos.

– Bien, acabemos por hoy, pueden retirarse, Lord Arryn quédese por favor. – Ordene sin dejar de mirar a Jon _el_ _Gris _como le llaman para diferenciarlo de mí.

Ser Aethan, Ser Gerold y el Maestre Robín se retiraron con gracia y una reverencia, Ser Arys solto una carcajada estridente y salió de la habitación a tropezones y Mace Tyrell miro con desconfianza tanto a mi como a Lord Arryn antes de salir de la cámara.

– Me sorprende que la Mano del Rey quiera hablar conmigo en privado después de cinco años. – Dijo Lord Arryn calmado.

– Bueno Lord Arryn… como podrá recordar hace seis años usted y sus pupilos fueron los encargados de provocar mi breve exilio.

– Fue muy amable en no masacrar el pueblo para encontrar a Robert. – Dice con una sonrisa irónica.

No fue la amabilidad… fue el orgullo… el deseo de ser un héroe… pero eso no lo tienes que saber.

– Derramamiento innecesario, aunque no puedo decir que no me arrepienta. – Digo quitándole importancia.

– Igual que yo. – Dice para luego tomar un trago de vino. – ¿Qué quieres? En los últimos años solo hemos hablado para que me des ordenes o para ver si las cumplo… esto no tiene sentido.

– Directo… escucha Lord Arryn, necesito hombres en quien pueda confiar, Lord Tyrell es ambicioso, puede que el Gran Maestre Robín haga sus labores de forma impecable pero es algo… extraño y Ser Arys… bueno, es igual de confiable que Varys o puede que un poco más, Ser Gerold esta anciano y no nos acompañara mucho más, necesito tener a hombres de confianza.

– ¿Y quieres que yo sea uno? – Pregunto Jon levantando una ceja.

– No. – Respondí secamente. – Pero quiero que me ayudes a mantener la paz del reino, paz para el Valle, paz para el Norte, paz para todos, se oyen ruidos en Dorne, se oyen rumores en el Oeste… se oyen rumores en el otro lado del Mar Angosto y todos dicen una cosa… guerra.

– No necesitas ser tan persuasivo Jon, Ned es como un hijo para mí, si el lucha con los Targaryen yo lo seguiré. – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Como un hijo… si, quizás debería buscar una esposa… si todo resulta bien puede que lo haga… pero si todo resulta más que bien… no, eso no será posible, mi deber es mantener la paz para Rhaegar y sus descendientes… nada más, solo soy un apoyo para el rey y nada más, debo entenderlo… por mi propio bien.

_**La Dama del Sur**_

Las esquirlas de nieve caian suavemente por el patio de Invernalia. Ventisca de veranos… algo impensable en el sur pero habitual aquí en el Norte.

En el centro del patio Ser Rodrik se encargaba de entrenar a Robb en el arte de la espada aunque una descripción más aproximada seria que evitaba los golpes del palo de Robb mientras le daba instrucciones. Robb había sacado la apariencia de los Tully con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos azules pero tenía la fiereza de los Stark.

Arya se removió un poco entre mis brazos, la última niña que había tenido con Ned… y pronto habría otro. Arya al contrario de Sansa y Robb había sacado la apariencia de Ned, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un color gris idénticos en lo que podía recordar a los de la reina Lyanna.

– Levanta más la espada Robb, si no te cubres te romperé un hueso. – Ordeno Ser Rodrik a Robb, una amenaza vacía, Ser Rodrik no podría herir a un niño mucho menos al hijo de Ned.

El sonido de la madera chocando lleno el patio, Ser Rodrik se le veía contento frotando su bigote mientras detenía los débiles ataques de Robb. Robb llevaba la determinación fundida en su rostro infantil, incluso con seis años no se daba por vencido, sentimientos de orgullo y miedo llenaron mi corazón. Si los dioses eran generosos, Robb llegaría a su adultez, gobernaría Invernalia, vería crecer a sus hijos y nietos sin tener que luchar jamás en una batalla.

En el momento en que Ser Rodrik derribo a Robb, Arya empezó a llorar. Robb y Sansa se quejaban y lloraban como lo hacen normalmente los niños, pero Arya berreaba el doble de fuerte, el Maestre Luwin advirtió en que eso era señal de que sería una niña muy fuerte como su tía Lyanna.

Lo único que calmaba a su hija menor era darle el pecho. Apenas Arya empezó a alimentarse busque refugio en el interior del castillo, a pesar de haber pasado cinco años aun no puedo acostumbrarme al frio perpetuo de Norte.

En este momento con Robb practicando, Sansa entretenida con la Septa Mordane solo le quedaba Arya para ser toda suya. Ned había pasado los últimos días intentando mediar una disputa entre Lord Umber y Lord Karstark, sus riñas se habían llegado a oír en Invernalia y como su señor feudal Ned los convoco, ambos señores llegaron con una escolta de cien hombres y con la sensación de tener la razón absoluta por lo que Ned ha pasado toda la visita.

Ned… la primera vez que lo vi esperaba a un versión más joven del galante y fiero Brandon… pero en los últimos cinco años hemos logrado formar un lazo de confianza, cariño y… ¿amor? Posiblemente, aún quedan muchos años para descubrirlo y si la _Madre_ lo permite, tener más hijos.

_**El Gnomo de la Roca**_

– Vuelva a la cama mi Señor. – Me pidió la puta mientras se movía seductoramente entre las sabanas.

– Lo lamento, es tarde y ya no podré disfrutar de ti si en la mañana mi cabeza cuelga de los muro de Roca Casterly. – Dije mientras terminaba de ponerme los pantalones.

– Espero que venga conmigo para celebrar su décimo sexto Día del Nombre, mi señor. – Dijo después de suspirar.

– Si las cosas salen bien, luego de mi Día del Nombre me iré de Poniente por un rato… pero claro que vendré a celebrar contigo y con tus compañeras. – Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Así han sido los últimos años de mi vida… desde que la perdí a "ella". Aún recuerdo la furia, vergüenza… odio… lujuria que sentí al saber la verdad de Tysha… y al descubrir que la persona en quien más confiaba… en quien más confiaba y quería... No, ya había superado aquello, no podía odiar a Jaime para siempre, sin él no habría tenido a nadie,

El tío Tygett murió hace tres meses y dejo a un hijo de un año… Tygek, y el tío Gerion estaba haciendo preparativos para zarpar hacia Valyria y recuperar _Rugido_ la espada ancestral de los Lannister y otros tesoros… de ser posible quisiera irme con él.

Al salir del _Corazón_ _Dorado_ me reuní con mi guardia/ niñera impuesto por mi padre, un hombre alto de mandíbula cuadrada, ojos marrones y fríos y el cabello más blanco que negro… y tan buen protector como compañero, ósea mediocre.

Ambos nos dirigimos a Roca Casterly sin decir una palabra, mi padre cree que lo tiene controlado pero la verdad es que Cass solo daba parte de mis movimientos, el resto se los guardaba por un buen puñado de dragones de oro. Apenas entrar a intramuros de Roca Casterly dos mozos de cuadra tomaron las riendas de los caballos sin mirarme a los ojos, incluso ellos odian el servir a un… _Mediohombre_ como les gusta llamarme a mis espaldas. Pocos sirvientes pasaban por el patio como siempre, pero un irritante sonido eliminaba el perpetuo silencio del castillo, debe de ser alguien especial… para que mi padre no lo mande a azotar por perturbar sus oídos.

El ruido provenía de detrás de los establos, donde los mozos llevaban los caballos. Les segui hasta detrás de los establos donde encontré a Jaime atacando al muñeco de hojalata. Llevaba un jubón de seda dorado manchado de barro y el cabello largo hasta los hombros enmarañado, su la hoja de su espada estaba deshecha y estaba empapado de sudor. Su metálico oponente estaba también desgastado y lleno de marcas de cortes.

– Ya está muerto Jaime, déjalo en paz. – Dije intentando tranquilizarlo, el humor normalmente lo calmaba, esta vez no.

Jaime giro la vista hacia nosotros, sus ojos verdes parecían desprender fuego como los de padre pero se apaciguaron casi de inmediato. Un trato mudo y reciproco, yo no puedo molestarme contigo y tú no puedes molestarte conmigo.

– Tyrion. – Se limitó a decir con una voz cansada. – ¿Ya hiciste tus rondas por el _Corazón_ _Dorado_?

– Si, y a ti parece que te arrastraron por el lodo luego de que pasaron horas luchando. – Dije cruzándome de brazos, si algo le pasaba me dejaría solo... solo.

– Bah. – Se quejó con un ademan. – Me fue con Addam y otros tantos a cabalgar y me caí, nada grave. – Dijo quitándole importancia.

– Que buen intento. – Está molesto por algo... y yo voy a descubrirlo aunque la verdad ha pasado los últimos tres años enojado.

– Deja la espada, empecemos la celebración de mi Día del Nombre antes con unas copas de vino, puedes venir Cass. – Dije dirigiéndome al interior del castillo sin ver si me siguen o no, es raro que alguien me rechace un trago.

Normalmente la gente pasa de prestarme mucha atención, Lannister o no sigo siendo un enano que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad pero eso pronto acabaría, luego de mi décimo sexto Día del Nombre hare un recorrido por todo Essos y luego por Poniente... pero antes celebrare con mi hermano.

El vino es extraño, con cada trago que pasa por mi garganta siento como me revitalizo mientras que cada vez que Jaime toma un trago su gran atractivo se diluye, aunque claro, al lado de un enano deforme, cualquiera parece Rhaegar Targaryen. Cass se había desmayado en el piso hacía ya tres tragos.

– Creo que... ya no deberías tomar. – Dije con una voz más aguda de lo que pretendía.

– Tú fuiste el que me invito. – Replico con una voz ronca y magullada.

– Bueno... no sabía que con cada trago te parecerías más a mí. – Dije con una voz que me recordaba más a la mía. – No es algo digno de ver, sino las putas no me cobrarían por follar.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido luego de un largo trago de vino.

– Tienes demasiados problemas aquí hermano. – Dije aunque no me escuchara. – Deberías venir conmigo a Essos.

Su carcajada fue ronca y seca.

– Aunque padre nos dejara ir a ambos… ¿Qué haríamos allí? ¿Follar en todas las casas de placer de Lys?

– Me gusta como piensas. – Dije mientras mi vista se difuminaba poco a poco. – Eso y que tal unas cuantas riñas Myr o Pentos e incluso unos choques de acero con los salvajes Dothrakis.

– No suena tan mal. – Dijo luego de otro trago.

– Y así te olvidaras de tus problemas.

Y de Cersei, hermano… seis lunas sin verla ya te están afectando.

_**El Príncipe en Rocadragón**_

El vino bajo sin problemas por mi garganta dejándome una sensación de satisfacción, la necesitare si no consigo lo que quiero.

Observo la Mesa Pintada, lugar donde hace casi tres siglos Aegon _el Conquistador_ junto a sus hermanas planearon la conquista de Poniente. Hoy otro Aegon planea otra conquista pero no con dragones y fuego… con barcos y acero.

La puerta de la sala se abrió poco a poco y entraron el joven Lord Monford Velaryon, Ser Raymun Colina, Ser Rogar del Valle Oscuro, Ser Harris Celtigar y el Maestre Egdon, cinco personas, mi futuro consejo privado.

– Les agradezco a todos por venir, tomen asiento por favor. – Les pedí con mi tono más agradable, que difícil es esto.

– ¿Alguna razón por la que todos estemos reunidos aquí, príncipe Aegon? – Pregunto el Maestre Egdon, un anciano de unos cincuenta años con un cabello corto tan níveo como las capas de la Guardia Real, ha estado en Rocadragón desde hace dos años y ya tengo completa confianza en él.

Les sonreí con confianza. Un Maestre altamente cualificado, el señor con la flota más poderosa, un experimentado combatiente marino y dos caballeros afamados… si esto solo podía terminar bien.

– Por supuesto Maestre Egdon, les hare una pequeña pregunta… ¿Quién soy yo? – Les pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ninguno acertara como es debido.

– El príncipe Aegon Targaryen. – Respondió Monford con la esperada cara de desconcierto.

– Hermano del rey Rhaegar. – Aporto Ser Raymun.

– Esto tiene algún sentido, príncipe Aegon. – Pregunto Ser Harris con cierta insolencia, su cabello era rojizo como el acero ardiente y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro casi negro… ciertamente no había sacado la sangre de Valyria como su hermano, Ronan.

– Por supuesto Ser Harris, y la verdad, todos están equivocados a la vez que en lo correcto. – El Maestre Egdon y Lord Monford me miraron con curiosidad, el resto como si estuviera loco, tal vez lo estoy. – Soy un príncipe si… pero sin tierras propias.

– Eso no es del todo cierto príncipe Aegon. – Replico el Maestre Egdon. – Usted es el actual señor de Rocadragón.

– Una cortesía de mi hermano Rhaegar. – Respondí con un ademan. – Este castillo es de la Casa Targaryen y la cabeza de la casa es Rhaegar… mis hijos no podrán heredar nada.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes remediarlo Aegon? – Pregunto Monford, ni siquiera llegado a la mayoría de edad pero con ansias de ganar fama y renombre.

– Con un trono, con una corona... con los Peldaños de Piedra. – Dije mientras sentía que mi sangre hervía de adrenalina.

– Disculpe, príncipe Aegon pero eso sería una locura, los Peldaños de Piedra son un refugio para piratas y marginados además no son lo bastante valiosas para iniciar una campaña. – Rezongo el Maestre Egdon.

– Lamento no estar de acuerdo Maestre, hace años un príncipe Targaryen casi las conquista... además quien las controle controla el Mar Angosto. – Aporto Monford, puede que nos llevemos bien a pesar de su edad.

– Con dragones. – Reprocho el Maestre Egdon.

– Da igual, en esos días estaban controladas por las Tres Putas, ahora no son más que un vil refugio de piratas, solo Lys tiene una débil influencia. – Dijo Ser Raymund.

– Además, con una buena estrategia marítima y todo el archipiélago caerá. – Continúo Ser Harris con una sonrisa de confianza y suficiencia, ya lo tengo ganado. – Denme dos centenares de barcos y les garantizo esas rocas.

Le agradezco, Maestre Egdon, se que esto es una locura ante sus ojos pero para mí no. Le dije al Maestre a los ojos. Yo soy de la sangre del dragón y cuando quiero algo lo consigo... o lo arraso en fuego y sangre… ¿Qué dice Ser Rogar?

Hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, quiero una respuesta ahora, un consejo que me ayude en esta conquista. El dueño de una de las mayores flotas de Poniente, un Maestre, un gran almirante naval, y dos grandes y experimentados caballeros que han sobrevivido a la guerra… Si tengo a estos cinco mi puesto en la historia estará asegurado.

– Luche por su hermano en la Rebelión de Robert y por su abuelo en la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques, y viéndolo a usted ahora, le juro que luchare por usted en esta conquista.

Listo, el dragón desplegara sus alas… y remontara el vuelo a las islas de roca… hacia los huevos de _Caraxes_.

**FIN**


	9. No Sembramos

_Pyke; Puerto Noble_

_**El Capitán del Hierro:**_

La bendición del Dios Ahogado caía por todo Pyke, las gotas de lluvia caian por la cubierta de la _Victoria de Hierro_, mi cuerpo y el resto de los _Hijos del Hierro_ píos que aprovecharían esta oportunidad para acercarse a nuestro dios.

Las olas mecían la _Victoria de Hierro_ sin cesar, el mar estaba agitado, el Dios Ahogado daba su bendición para los planes de Balon… o rey Balon. Deje escapar una carcajada, esta vez los Hijos del Hierro serán recordados, seremos capaces de conquistar aquellas tierras que nos han despreciado por años.

«¡Las viejas costumbres volverán a las Islas del Hierro!» Había proclamado su hermano Balon hacia seis años luego de volver de la guerra, le había creído en ese momento y le creo ahora.

Por ahora espero, espero la llamada del mar, espero la llamada del Dios Ahogado, la llamada de Balon y luego… la llamada de la guerra.

– ¡Lord Victarion! – Le llamo alguien desde el puerto, una voz que no lograba identificar.

Con unas pocas zancadas llego hasta el extremo izquierdo de la Victoria de Hierro, lo había llamado un muchacho flaco, pecoso, de cara esquelética y de cabello color barro, seguro provenía de alguna de las otras islas y había llegado a Pyke hacia poco.

– Lord... Lord B... Balon le soli... solicita en el Castillo de Pyke. – Dijo con voz entrecortada.

«De donde sacaran a estos niños verdes».

– Bien me sé el camino. – Dije impaciente, no iba a permitir que semejante saco de debilidad le llevara hasta su hogar.

Últimamente Pyke había estado muy agitada, Balon había mandado a construir barcos de guerra hacía ya seis años y estoy impaciente por capitanearlos, el título de Lord Capitán de la Flota del Hierro lo había ganado a base de sangre, acero y fiereza.

Llegue directamente a la sala del Viejo Mar, el lugar más antiguo de Pyke y lugar favorito de Balon para los planes de conquista. Dentro lo esperaba mi hermano Balon Greyjoy alto y flaco pero fuerte y con ansias de combatir, ese era Balon, también estaban Euron el hombre más detestable de las Islas del Hierro y mi hermano mayor, Aeron mi necio y poco listo hermano menor y por ultimo Rodrik, mi sobrino y orgullo para las Islas del Hierro.

– Al fin se aparece el toro marino. – Dijo Euron en tono burlón, su amplia sonrisa que tenía grabada en la cara desde que era un niño siempre me había provocado ganas de romperla.

– ¿Me solicitabas hermano? – Pregunte dirigiéndome a Balon, mayor o no, Euron era una plaga y no le dejaría perturbar mi concentración de las futuras batallas.

– Sí. – Asintió el "rey" Balon. – ¿Esta la _Victoria_ _de_ _Hierro _en óptimas condiciones para la batalla?

– Siempre hermano, apenas des la orden, zarpare con todos mis hombres hacia la victoria. – Respondí alzando la cabeza.

– Dentro de poco hermano, ya he enviado a Dagmer _Barbarrota _al resto de las Islas del Hierro, dentro de dos semanas toda la Flota del Hierro estará reunida en Pyke. – Declaro Balon con una sonrisa de suficiencia y ambición. – Pero antes quiero repasar mi plan con ustedes, mis mayores consejeros.

– Padre y yo hemos preparado un plan con tres objetivos principales. – Dijo Rodrik señalando un mapa que estaba en la mesa central, era más bajo que su padre pero el doble de fuerte, en sus ojos destellaba la chispa del orgullo y las ansias de luchar.

– En la Flota del Hierro hay más de tres centenares de barcos. – Empezó Balon con una sonrisa. – Uniremos dos tercios de ellos y zarparemos hacia el sur.

– ¿Isla Bella? – Pregunte intrigado, Isla Bella era un objetivo frecuente de los _Hijos del Hierro_ pero unir dos tercios para atacarla…

– Más al sur Vic. – Respondió _Ojos-de-Cuervo_ antes de que Balon pudiera responder. – ¿O no hermano?

– Así es. – Afirmo Rodrik. – Hacia Lannisport.

Lannisport. Una de las ciudades más grandes, prosperas e importantes de Poniente… y cercanas a la gran roca de los leones… si Lannisport cae, demostraremos nuestra furia, nuestro poderío… podríamos ser libres de las cadenas del dragón.

La mandíbula de Aeron descendió casi hasta el suelo y se quedó allí un momento, incluso Euron abrió mucho su ojo al escuchar el blanco, seguro que pensaba que el objetivo era algunas de las islas menores del Dominio.

– Dentro de poco el Señor de Lannisport celebrara el Día del Nombre de su única hija. – Continuo Rodrik. – Avanzaremos por el Mar del Ocaso, luego unos haremos unos pocos saqueos en el camino del Mar lo más cerca de Lannisport posible, el _León_ _Hambriento_ enviara tropas para expulsar a los incursores, la celebración no se cancelara, los Lannister tienen demasiado orgullo.

– Se atacara esa misma noche, cogeremos todo tesoro, mujer y objeto de valor que encontremos. – Acabo Balon.

– Hermano, dijiste que dos tercios… ¿Qué hará el resto? – Pregunto Aeron.

– Esa será mi parte de la Flota. – Aclaro Rodrik con un brillo en sus ojos. – Hare el mismo procedimiento a través del Cabo de Águilas, los Mallister me seguirán y Varamar caerá cuando su castillo este débil, tendremos una fortaleza en tierra que reciba suministros del mar.

– Vic. – Me llamo Balon. – Luego de que caiga debes retroceder hasta Isla Bella, es un terreno conocido y perfecto para esperar un ataque, recibirás cerca de cincuenta barcos más para cuando estés allí hermano si todo sale según lo previsto.

– Lannisport no caerá fácil. – Replico Aeron con una sonrisa. – Esta cerca de Roca Casterly y pueden seguirnos, tienen una flota propia lo olvidan.

– Tranquilo Aeron. – Dijo Euron tocándose el parche donde otrora estaba su ojo. – Si atacamos Lannisport yo mismo me encargare de que no puedan seguir teniendo poder en el mar.

– De que hablas hermano. – Replique con fuerza, no voy a dejar que Euron me socave. – Yo soy el Lord Capitán, yo seré quien lidere el ataque y a la Flota del Hierro.

– Claro hermanito. – Dijo Euron con un tono provocador. – claro que serás tu quien encienda la llama que consumirá a los leones.

Treinta y un Dias del Nombre y aun no logro confiar en mi Ojo-de-Cuervo, su sonrisa inmaculada y ojos azules despiertan una alarma en mi…

– Creo que debo retirarme. – Dijo Euron levantándose. – Tengo que ir eligiendo a la tripulación de la _Silencio_ y quiero que estén listos lo antes posible para la guerra… sabemos lo que pasa cuando alguien de tu tripulación te falla.

Fueron las últimas palabras de _Ojo-de-Cuervo_ antes de desaparecer de la sala. Seis años atrás y nuestro padre fue asesinado frente a nuestros ojos cuando un _Hijo_ _del_ _Hierro_ intento ganarse un indulto al entregar la cabeza del Señor de las Islas del Hierro, recuerdo al infeliz como si fuera ayer, cabello rojo, dientes chuecos y negros y unos ojos azules apagados y vacíos. Lo recuerdo porque yo lo decapite y patee su cabeza al **Mander**, luego Balon reagrupo a nuestras fuerzas y logro ganar la batalla, desde entonces es mi rey además de mi hermano.

– Bien creo que yo también debería retirarme. – Dijo Aeron levantándose. – Un tabernero puso la doncellez de su hija en una pieza de plata y yo aún conservo algunas desde nuestra última incursión.

– Dime hermano. – Me dijo Balon cuando Aeron abandono la cámara. – ¿Alguna duda sobre nuestra campaña?

– No. – Respondí. – El Dios Ahogado esta de nuestra parte, nos han mantenido oprimidos desde hace muchos siglos y por si lo han olvidado… "Nosotros no Sembramos".

_Desembarco del Rey_

_**La Reina de la Luna: **_

Daemon estaba vestido como un verdadero príncipe, seda y terciopelo negro y gris, tanto Stark como Targaryen, todo coronado con una diadema de plata. Un príncipe, eso es lo que parece y es, hijo de Rhaegar el primero de su nombre, debo recordarlo yo para que lo recuerde todo el mundo.

– Madre, no llores, por favor. – Me pidió Daemon, su intención era buena pero solo consiguió sacarme más lágrimas.

La vida en la corte era muy diferente a Invernalia, se conocía a todos y sus intenciones, sus alegrías y tristezas… en Desembarco del Rey cada quien tiene sus motivaciones ocultas siempre esperando algo, los llamados amigos son contados y los peligros nunca dejan de aparecer.

Cerca de las Marcas de Dorne había empezado a rondar el caos, el príncipe Doran decía hacer lo posible por aplacar los ataques incursores, la verdad era que no se podía mas del Príncipe de Dorne. En plena capital, varios asesinatos se habían presentado cerca de la bahía del Aguasnegras, Ser Aethan y Dareon se estaban encargando pero aún no habían encontrado nada.

El sur no era un lugar seguro, Aegon el Menor se quedaría en Desembarco del Rey porque era el heredero y Rhaenys porque enviarla de pupila con una Casa mal escogida significaría un conflicto con otra.

Daemon no se había quejado, no había protestado, desde que supo que iría al Norte se había resignado a ello casi como si... tuviera una máscara. Entonces repare en su rostro, sus ojos grises miraban todo y nada al mismo tiempo, su expresión no dejaba ver nada...

– ¿Quieres ir al Norte? – Pregunte.

Daemon me miro, por primera vez en días me miro de verdad. No la mirada vacía sino su habitual mirada llena de tantas emociones que nadie podría adivinar sus pensamientos.

– Nunca he sentido que este fuera mi hogar. – Dijo con una voz aguda. – Veo a Aegon convivir con otros nobles... a Rhaenys disfrutar de los bailes y fiestas y pienso... este no es mi lugar.

– Daemon, solo tienes seis años.

– Y aun así sé que no pertenezco a Desembarco del Rey. – Replico.

– Eres un príncipe, Daemon de la Casa Targaryen, hijo del rey Rhaegar el primero de su nombre. – Empecé pero al mirar su rostro, sus ojos grises entendí lo que el sentía, los señores y damas lo trataban cortésmente pero no con la calidez con la que trataban a sus hermanos. – Y también mi hijo, la sangre de los Primeros Hombres corre por nuestras venas... tu lugar es tanto el Norte como el Sur... estarás bien, donde sea.

– Gracias madre. – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su máscara había caído.

En las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja nos esperaban Rhaegar, Aegon y Rhaenys, los tres tenían una máscara gélida similar a la de Daemon para hacer frente a lo inevitable. Aegon y Daemon siempre entrenaban el arte de la espada con Ser Arthur y luego entre ellos… hasta que Rhaenys se empeñaba en escaparse de sus Septas y enseñar a sus hermanos quien era la mejor con la espada de la familia.

Daenerys en cambio… esa niña era muy dulce y frágil, tenía sus manos tapándose el rostro mientras trataba de disimular las lágrimas, era más unida a Daemon de lo que eran Aegon y Rhaenys. Daeron lucia la capa dorada atada con un broche negro y rojo, su rostro lucía una expresión melancólica, pese a tener su propio hijo antes de tener a Baelon trataba a todos los hijos de Rhaegar como suyos. Lady Cersei Lannister también aguardaba junto a su esposo, la hermosa y volátil Cersei, pese a guardar las apariencias ante los desconocidos sus riñas con Daeron eran constantes y cada vez más notables, cortesía fría era lo que nos mantiene unidas, nunca he confiado en los Lannister y nunca lo hare.

Y… Jaehaerys… el segundo menor de los hermanos de Rhaegar, su cabello era de un tono blanco brilloso, sus ojos eran de un color azul zafiro, su rostro no poseía la belleza de su hermano Rhaegar o Aegon, no poseía al dureza y autoridad de Daeron… era simplemente diferente… y posiblemente una de las únicas personas en la capital sin ambiciones del tamaño de un dragón.

El Consejo Privado, la Guardia Real, los señores y caballeros de la corte. Todos reunidos para ver zarpar a mi hijo, mi único hijo… el pánico empezaba a cerrarme la garganta, he cazado, he participado en justas, me he enfrentado a medio reino al casarme con el hombre que amo… y todo eso no fue nada comparado con dejar ir a mi pequeño.

Un toque en el hombre me regreso a la normalidad, eran dedos gráciles y delgados, me volví y allí estaba, la mujer a la que había arrebatado al mejor hombre de los Siete Reino, Elia de la Casa Martell. Desde que yo misma la corone Reina del Amor y la Belleza todo parecía… tranquilo… no reñimos, no discutimos, aceptamos la realidad, y hemos decidido hacer todo mejor… pero siempre está esa sombra de muerte que nos ha separado de la amistad desde que nos conocimos… la Rebelión de Robert.

– Es un día difícil para ti… para todos. – Comenzó con un tono… demasiado dulce desconcertante, pero su abrazo lo fue más, y sus palabras a mi oído lo fueron todavía más. – No lo abandonas lo pones a salvo.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón se aliviara, pese a desprenderme de mi hijo, lo estoy poniendo a salvo, Desembarco del Rey es una ciudad peligrosa… pero lo que aún no logro entender es que esas palabras de aliento vinieran de Elia… y que hicieran más efecto viniendo de ella que de cualquier otra persona.

_**La Reina del Sol: **_

Estaba hecho. Se ha marchado, había zarpado a bordo de la _Reina Rhaella_ por el **Aguasnegras**.

El hijo de Rhaegar con otra mujer, la prueba viviente de que toda la sangre derramada durante la **Rebelión de Robert** no fueron más que rocas que se llevó el Tridente. Y aun así no siento nada. Incluso diría que estoy... no...

"Es por su propio bien". Eso le dije a Lyanna y eso... y lo dije y sentí de verdad.

Daeron y Aethan nos relataban sus informes solo a Rhaegar, Lyanna, Jon _Rojo_ y a mí y cada vez eran más macabros. Los residentes de las zonas de caza lo han llamado el _Carnicero del Lodazal_ pero solo una palabra podía describir a aquel que realizo tales actos «monstruo». Caos en las Marcas y por la parte sur del **Sendahueso**. Daemon estará más a salvo en **Invernalia** que en cualquier lugar del sur.

Extraño, pase meses rezando que ese niño no naciera o que solo fuera un rumor y ahora que lo saque de mi vida… nada. Vi crecer a ese muchacho, siempre me ha tratado con respeto; "madre" Elia me llamaba al igual que mis propios hijos llaman a Lyanna; "madre" Lyanna.

Rhaenys había protestado hasta el cansancio y el siempre caballeroso Aegon se hallaba frio y distante… y como alguien podía evitar no sentir lastima por la pequeña Daenerys quien desde que descubrió que su "tío" se iba no había parado de llorar. Pensando con detenimiento… en los últimos seis años no solo Rhaegar se mostraba más feliz y menos melancólico sino que yo misma he cambiado…

Ya no tengo ni idea de cuando la "Loba" pasó a ser Lyanna y cuando Daemon pasó a ser como un sobrino…

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esperaba tontamente a Rhaegar, pero claro, el rey tenía su propia forma de lidiar con el dolor y la perdida y no era con otras personas. En su lugar Jaehaerys apareció.

– ¿Cómo estas Elia? – Pregunto el príncipe.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Mis dos hijos están durmiendo en sus habitaciones en esta ciudad. – Dije tratando de imponerme, la verdad no quiero hablar de Daemon ni su partida. – No soy quien tuvo que enviar a su hijo lejos para protegerlo.

– Si… pero como sabrás, las cosas no son iguales que hace seis años.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte con un tono de sarcasmo, con Jaehaerys pareciera que siempre ve a través de ti.

– No estuve aquí pero lo sé. – Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente para que me diera cuenta de lo que quisiera decir, suspiro antes de responder. – Tu odio, rabia, resentimiento hacia mi hermano, hacia Lyanna… incluso hacia Daemon se fueron al momento de que Lyanna te corono hace seis años.

Aquello fue como si me lanzaran un chorro de agua frita al rostro, es cierto que después de aquella coronación había comenzado a ser más cortes con Lyanna… pero era para mantener la paz del reino, asegurar un futuro para Aegon y Rhaenys y… y Daemon…

Aun con todas las diferencias que nos separan ambas somos madres, ambas conocemos lo que es tener a un hijo entre nuestros brazos y amarlo más que a nada… un conflicto entre el Norte y Dorne no podía ocurrir… y sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fui acercando no solo a Lyanna sino también a Daemon.

– No te dolerá como si fuera Aegon o Rhaenys pero has visto crecer a ese chico. – Explico Jaeharys. – Y siendo sinceros ¿Quién no lo quería?

– A Lady Cersei no le caemos mucho en gracia. – Replique, su respuesta temprana fue una sonora carcajada.

– ¿Y a quien le cae en gracia Cersei? – Pregunto con malicia en los ojos. – Ni siquiera Daeron la aguanta, por eso visita la calle de la seda cada noche… aunque no se puede decir que no quiera a ese hijo suyo.

Aquello era cierto, a la única persona que Cersei parece gustarle es su propio hijo. Tal vez así logremos que todas las alianzas de la Casa Targaryen se soliden aún más, por el aprecio hacia algo más grande que nosotros… quizás…

– Bueno… al parecer no soy de ayuda aquí así que voy a beber con Lyanna y Daeron. – Dijo Jaehareys mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– Gracias. – Dije casi en un susurro.

– Soy tu "hermano" es mi deber cuidar de la familia. – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

El amor puede vencer todo, puede que no el amor de Rhaegar y mío, o el de Lyanna y Rhaegar… sino el amor de los tres por nuestros hijos, lograr que Aegon y Rhaenys hereden algo más que ruinas es todo lo que deseo… y si eso significa hacer alianzas con Lyanna lo hare.

**FIN**


	10. Sal, Acero y Sangre

_Pyke; Taberna Estrella de Hierro_

_**El Príncipe de Pyke:**_

La cerveza paso por mi garganta revitalizándome la energía. Botley, Harlaw, Goodbrother, Saltcliffe, Sunderly, Blacktyde… todas las casas de las Islas del Hierro. La guerra comenzaría pronto.

El bar estaba abarrotado, por suerte todos eran capitanes de Pyke, por mucho que todos fuéramos Hijos del Hierro, me sentía más a gusto con mis amigos de Pyke. Maron estaba sentado a mi derecha, más interesado en las tetas de la chica en su regazo que en el cuenco de cerveza.

Repase mentalmente lo que conocía de **Varamar**, mi tío Victarion dice que para una victoria segura no solo hay que atacar con fiereza, sino conocer las debilidades de tus enemigos y explotarlas, por el _Dios Ahogado_. Algunos ataques rápidos en **Cabo** **de** **las** **Águilas** y cerca de la desembocadura del **Forca** **Azul**, los Mallister repartirían sus fuerzas en dos y **Varamar** estaría desprotegida ante mis barcos. Una vez conquistado **Varamar**, los próximos objetivos en nuestra lista serán **Pantano** **de** **la** **Bruja**, **Sietecauces** y **Piedrasviejas** asegurando una entrada al **Forca** **Azul**, al **Tridente** y al otro lado de **Poniente**.

– Oye hermano. – Me llamo Maron con su amplia sonrisa. – ¿Podrías quitar ese rostro de muerte que tienes? Pones nerviosa a mi chica.

– Maron, hazle lo que quieras a la chica, no le importara siempre y cuando le pagues. – Replique, Maron eran fuerte pero un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

– Celebra hermano, mañana padre autorizara que zarpes a la guerra, seremos libres de los "señores de las tierras verdes" – Dijo mostrando todos los dientes con su sonrisa. – ¡Asesinaremos a todos esos hijos de puta!

Aquellas palabras provocaron una ovación en el bar, puede que debería estar celebrando con ellos, pero algo me lo impedía, era una sensación de que me asfixiaba la garganta, de no poder respirar. Salí del bar sin mirar atrás, no había bebido tanto como otras veces, no me sentía enfermo… necesitaba el agua salada, necesitaba una señal del _Dios Ahogado_.

El bar estaba a solo unos pasos de la costa, necesito. Cuando las aguas del océano me llegaron a la mitad de la pierna me arrodille, el mar era el dominio del _Dios Ahogado_, aquí me sentía más cerca de él, más que en ningún otro sitio. Cuando estuve a punto de sumergir la cabeza y "ahogarme" para obtener iluminación una voz familiar me llamo

– Eres igual de terco que Victarion. – Dijo mi tío Euron desde las arenas de la playa, su sola presencia me despertaba desconfianza, quizás solo fuera porque Victarion nunca confió en él y yo confió plenamente en mi tío… el resultado es igual. – Si llegas a enfermar no podrás someter Varamar.

_Ojo-de-Cuervo_ era como conocían a Euron, uno de sus ojos se lo había arrebatado un caballero de las **Tierras Verdes** durante la _**Rebelión**_ _**de**_ _**Robert**_, claro que no pudo presumirlo pues el mismo Euron lo había tomado del cuello y apuñalado en cada cuenca de los ojos. Me limite a sonreír ante su falta de culto hacia el _Dios Ahogado_.

– En el mar soy uno con el Dios Ahogado, nunca me enfermaría. – Afirme. – Busco su consejo.

– ¿Su consejo? – Se mofo _Ojo-de-Cuervo_ con una carcajada. – En este mundo hay fuerzas más grandes que el hombre sobrino, pero si lo que quieres es sacar fuerzas del océano entonces mejor "ahógate" como es debido. – Euron rebusco entre su ropa y saco un colgante de oro rojo, brillante ante la luz de luna. – Esto te dará más consejo que cualquier alucinación que oigas mientras te hundes en el mar, se lo arrebate a uno de los sacerdotes de un culto demoniaco en **Essos**.

Euron me lanzo el colgante, lo atrape antes de que cayera al mar y lo inspeccione mejor, tres medias lunas de oro rojo conformaban su dije. Era impresionante su belleza pero no entendía como esto me daría un consejo, el solo hecho de mirarlo era una ofrenda para el _Dios_ _Ahogado_.

– Esto no me servirá de nada. – Dije con firmeza, debía buscar consejo del _Dios Ahogado _y no acudiría a él con un colgante impío en mi poder.

– Quédatelo. – Dijo Euron mostrando todos y cada uno de su blancos e inmaculados dientes. – Allá a dónde vas, el _Dios_ _Ahogado_ no podrá protegerte. – Dijo antes de volverse. – Una última cosa, si Lord Jasón Mallister cayera, todas sus tropas estarían desperdigadas, mata a Lord Mallister y **Varamar** será tuya.

_Rocadragón_

_**La Princesa del Mar:**_

Los ojos de Aegon eran los de un depredador para con una presa, cada movimiento de mi cadera significaba una dosis de placer incomparable, aquella conexión era especial. Sus ojos siguieron devorándome con la mirada aun después de que ya había disparado su semilla. Me baje de encima de Aegon, en busca de mi vestido.

– Deberías quedarte otro rato. – Me pidió Aegon, a veces podía llegar a ser insaciable.

– Ya casi anochece y Ronan no estará navegando por siempre. – Replique volviéndome, lo mire como cuando lo reprendía de pequeño pero él solo siguió viéndome los pechos desnudos. – No tienes vergüenza de follarte a una mujer casada que además es tu hermana.

– Las relaciones entre hermanos están permitidas para los Targaryen… y en cuanto a Ronan…

– Ni te atrevas a terminar la frase. – Le amenace, esta vez lo fulmine con la mirada y esta vez sí que le hizo efecto. – Es el padre de Saera, y nunca ha sido más que un buen esposo.

– ¿Cómo tú has sido buena esposa?

– Cuidado… esas son las palabras que podrían hacer que nunca vuelvas a verme como ahora.

– Padre decía que nuestra apariencia era una bendición de los dioses, una gracia concedida para la sangre del dragón, los vástagos de Valyria… deberíamos compartirla entre nosotros más a menudo.

– Ronan tiene sangre Valyria. – Replique aunque solo fuera cierto en parte, los Celtigar eran de ascendencia Valyria pero su sangre estaba tan mezclada con el resto de etnias de Poniente que ya solo les quedaban pocas gotas; Ronan tenía el cabello blanco-rubio pero sus ojos eran de un azul claro como el mar, además tenía la piel de bronce.

– Nunca entenderé porque Rhaegar te entrego a él en lugar de a Daeron o a mí.

Los Celtigar de Isla Zarpa eran una casa orgullosa, pero además de ser de ascendencia Valyria no tenían casi nada más de que presumir. El padre de Ronan, Lord Ardrian y su padre Lord Lyonel habían amasado una fortuna en sus viajes a Essos, toda oculta en Isla Zarpa, junto a muchos otros tesoros familiares. Un pretendiente leal, rico, noble y de sangre Valyria era una opción viable cuando Rhaegar pensaba que todo el país podría irse a la guerra de nuevo.

Me puse la ropa interior y el vestido rápidamente, el humor de Aegon era de alegría, tenía mucha energía y sabía cómo quería gastarla, pero en esto no decidía él.

– Eres cruel. – Rezongo mientras se levantaba de la cama, desnudo como cuando llego al mundo. – Alguna vez te he dejado sola y sin atender, hermana.

– Si lo hicieras te quedarías eunuco hermano. – Dijo antes de volverme hacia la puerta.

– Tengo algo que pedirte. – Dijo, su tono era más suave de lo habitual, como si lo pidiera de corazón. – Eres más lista de lo que yo puedo ser, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Aquello era extraño, Aegon siempre había tratado de ser independiente, de ser el más fuerte de los hijos de madre, pedir ayuda no estaba en su naturaleza. Rhaegar crear una nueva edad de oro para los Targaryen, Daeron buscaba ayudarlo a levantarla, Jaehaerys buscaba paz, simple y llanamente paz pero Aegon…

– ¿Qué buscas? – Le pregunte directa, lo mejor sería andarse sin intrigas.

– Un lugar que sea mío, un hogar.

– Rocadragón es…

– Un generoso regalo de Rhaegar, pero no será para siempre. – Replico sus ojos azul oscuro no dejaban ver orgullo, sino… deseo. – Quiero los Peldaños de Piedra.

Aquello simplemente era ridículo, cumple la mayoría de edad y luego quiere los **Peldaños de Piedra**, un reino lleno de ladrones y piratas que realmente los Siete Reinos nunca habían controlado y que un príncipe Targaryen experimentado con un dragón había intentado conquistar antes y había fracasado. Era fácil reírse, pero no lo hice, su mirada me decía que hablaba enserio, tan enserio como pocas veces.

– ¿Cuántas espadas tienes? – Le pregunte lanzándole sus pantalones, no iba a tener esta conversación con el desnudo.

– Unos siete mil hombres, medio centenar de barcos. – Respondió Aegon poniéndose los pantalones. – Tengo a la Casa Velaryon y a la Massey.

La Casa Velaryon… la casa con mayor poder naval. Su señor era Monford Velaryon, un chico de cabello platinado, ojos azul oscuro y rostro adusto, dos años lejos de la mayoría de edad y aun dependiente de Ser Aethan para tomar cualquier decisión… como habrá obtenido su apoyo no lo sé.

– ¿Cómo convenciste a Ser Aethan de aportar sus barcos y hombres? – Pregunte sin restricción, si quiere que lo ayude, que sea con la verdad.

– No ha Ser Aethan, a Lord Monford. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Sus hombres le tiene aprecio y…

– Dime la verdad Egg. – Le pedí con firmeza. – Para que quieres mi ayuda.

– Eres más lista que todos nosotros. – Admitío con la cabeza gacha. – Ayudame a conseguir un hogar, un verdadero hogar y yo acudiré a ti cuando necesites mi ayuda, o tu hija… incluso te ayudare con Daeron…

– ¿Qué pasa con Daeron? – Pregunte con voz gélida.

– No me engañas Shaena, te casaste con Ronan, tienes una hija con Ronan, te acuestas conmigo… pero es a Daeron a quien quieres, siempre ha sido Daeron.

_Desembarco del Rey_

_**El Príncipe de la Capa Dorada: **_

El acero choco contra el acero, el inmaculado filo de _Albor_ dejo una mella grande y visible en la hoja de mi espada. Ser Arthur retrocedió, la armadura blanca hacia que la luz del sol se reflejara a todos lados.

– Solo digo que tal vez deberías de enviar a un capitán para esta misión. – Continuo Ser Arthur, un gran guerrero pero demasiado consumado con su deber de Guardia Real.

– No, ha habido muchos asesinatos cerca del **Aguasnegras**, muchos de nuestros constructores han sido asesinados… incluso Capas Doradas. – Explique, ya eran semanas de sangre por toda **Desembarco** **del** **Rey**, no es que fuera ajena al asesinato, pero todas estas muertes parecían ser hechas por el mismo hombre, y atacaba cada vez más a personas con más influencia y poder… la última víctima fue un mercader con el que Diane Ashford conseguía sus joyas. – Es mi deber como Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad.

Arremetí contra Arthur, aquel era el mejor calentamiento que podía tener, fuera cual fuera el asesino, nunca podría compararse con la _Espada del Alba_ en un duelo singular. Albor detuvo mi acero sin la menor vacilación, lo siguiente que vi fue el revés de Arthur golpeando mi rostro, sin el yelmo me habría desmayado.

– ¿Por qué no llevas a un Guardia Real? – Pregunto. – Ser Jarred o Ser Roger, e incluso yo mismo podría acompañarte.

– Si llego a donde quiera que vaya con un Guardia Real mis hombres se preguntaran porque deberían respetarme.

– Esta bien Daeron. – Dijo clavando _Albor_ en el suelo. – Eres igual de terco que Rhaegar ¿sabías?

– Gracias. – Dije mirando al sol que ya estaba ocultándose. – Debería irme, quiero ver a Baelon antes de ir contra ese asesino.

– Solo no mueras. – Dijo Arthur quitándose el casco. – El Día del Nombre de Jaehaerys es en días, estara muy enojado contigo.

–––

Nuestro paso era firme, la capas de oro sobre nuestros hombros nos aseguraba el paso libre por la Calle del Lodazal. Una centena de espadas listas para acabar con quien sea que causara los asesinatos en Desembarco del Rey, la matanza ya había tocado a importantes mercaderes y ricos, si no frenábamos esto ahora, los siguientes serían los nobles.

Dos son mis años de servicio como Comandante de los Capas Doradas desde la claudicación de Oberyn Martell, su comandancia fue brutal e implacable, como solo la Víbora Roja pudo haberlo hecho. Me seguían los más leales y confiables Capas Doradas; Orwyck _Hachazul _capitán de la **Puerta del León**, Vornyr Mares capitán de la **Puerta de los Dioses**, Harwin, Hyll, _Dientesrotos _entre otros miembros de mi entera confianza, dos docenas en total_. _

Frente a nosotros, a pocos pasos de la **Puerta del Río** se alzaba una mansión hecha de piedra blanca como las capas de la Guardia Real, según las investigaciones de Ser Aethan y Ser Arys aquella era una edificación digna de un señor pertenecía a un viejo mercader que tenía negocios en la **Calle del Acero**, la **Calle de la Seda** y el puerto. El mercader había zarpado a Lys hacía ya tres años y había dejado su mansión a manos de un sobrino llamado Afyl al cual nadie había visto desde que comenzaron los asesinatos.

Todo hombre o mujer que desaparecía, después de tres días era encontrado frente a la Puerta del Río con tres cortes verticales en cada brazo, una daga clavada en cada muñeca, varios dedos faltantes, un corte en la garganta que llegaba hasta el hueso... y las piernas en peor estado. Los Desembarqueños lo llamaban el _Carnicero del Lodazal_ por la cercanía con la **Puerta del Río**.

Aun para Ser Arys, fue difícil encontrar el punto de convergencia de todas las desapariciones pero aquí estamos. Una gran reja de hierro negro rodeaba la mansión manteniendo alejados a los ladrones, la puerta era resguardada por una gruesa cadena de un acero tan bueno que ningún bandido convencional podría cortarla.

Orwyck dio un paso al frente, era un hombre grande y musculoso de unos treinta años con una cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la frente a la mejilla izquierda pasando por su ojo ahora ciego, provenía de las Tierras de los Ríos pero pertenecía a la Guardia de la Ciudad hacia diez años. Le llamaban _Hachazul_ por su gran hacha de doble filo esmaltado del mismo tono, un arma tan pesada que hasta el necesitaba dos manos para blandirla.

Orwyck levanto el hacha sobre su cabeza, su ojo bueno brillo al momento en que descendió el acero, con un sonido metálico, la cadena se partió en dos.

– Bien hecho Orwyck.

– Gracias, príncipe. – Respondió con su chueca sonrisa, pese a insistir en que todos me llamar Daeron, Orwyck seguía empeñado en llamarme príncipe.

Avanzamos dentro de la propiedad, desde dentro estaba más deteriorada que por fuera, puede que en antaño esta fuera la casa de alguien de gran riqueza pero ahora o bien Afyl había perdido todo o el _Carnicero_ había robado todo y escapado. La mansión pese al descuido y deterioro seguía siendo enorme por lo que fue necesario que se separaran, Orwyck, Den, Alaric, Symeon, _Dientesrotos_ y yo inspeccionaríamos la zona inferior de la mansión, los otros tres grupos revisaran las plantas superiores.

Paso a paso la madera crujía con malicia mientras descendíamos a aquella parte oculta de la mansión. Al llegar al sótano todo se tornó rojo, sin duda alguna antes había sido una bodega donde Afyl dejaba sus barriles de vino o cerveza pues había varios barriles rotos y el piso estaba empapado de licor, pero también abundaba la muerte. Puede que el _Carnicero del Lodazal_ dejara en un lugar público a los ricos que asesinaba pero también masacraba a los pobres, uno… dos… cuatro… cerca de una veintena de cadáveres en diversos estados de descomposición.

– Es un monstruo. – Proclamo Den _el_ _Jaque_ al ver la tétrica escena. – Como es posible que hiciera todo esto.

– Sin duda es el lugar correcto, príncipe. – Dijo Orwyck con voz solemne.

Justo cuando nos disponíamos a subir y revisar las plantas superiores un ruido nos llamó la atención, era un gemido, una súplica, un sonido lleno de dolor, había alguien vivo en el sótano. Symeon fue más rápido que nadie y se dispuso a buscar entre los cadáveres al superviviente, pero después de dar cinco pasos hacia adelante una flecha silbo desde el oeste y se clavó en su garganta.

– ¡Que los Otros te lleven! – Maldijo _Dientesrotos_. – ¡Ese carnicero es un brujo!

– No, mira al suelo. – Dije después de notar lo raro, un hilo blanco casi transparente. – E oído que en las **Ciudades Libres** usan esta clase de trampas para acabar con alguien sin estar presente. – Si eso era cierto, el _Carnicero_ _del_ _Lodazal_ no podía ser otro más que alguien de **Essos**.

No recogimos el cadáver de Symeon, era demasiado peligroso. En su lugar nos volvimos y subimos las escaleras. Ya en la primera planta nos dispusimos a encontrar a Harwin y a los otros encargados de revisar la planta, pero lo que encontramos fue al cadáver de Alyn un hombre canoso que había estado en la Guarida de la Ciudad desde los tiempos del rey Jaehaerys II en el suelo, no tenía heridas visibles, su armadura estaba intacta, ni siquiera había desenvainado su espada. Orwyck y Alaric encontraron el resto de los cinco Capas Doradas, todos habían muerto y ninguno había podido desenvainar su espada.

– Creo que tenías razón _Dientesrotos_. – Admití con un atisbo de miedo real en mi pecho. – Puede que sea un brujo.

Con el silencio sepulcral de la muerte empezamos a oír con atención. Un débil sonido, el canto del acero chocando con acero, apenas audible, tan lejano y cercano a la vez.

– ¡Vamos, arriba! – Ordene.

Los cinco nos dirigimos a la siguiente planta, eran tres grandes pisos sin contar el sótano, de las dos docenas de guardias que entramos nos habíamos separado en grupos de seis. El grupo de la primera planta ya había muerto por lo que quedábamos al menos dieciocho de nosotros.

O eso pensamos antes de subir al segundo piso. Encontramos a dos a Ser Gamen y a Locke muertos de la misma forma que Harwin y el resto pero ni rastro de los demás, en cambio el sonido de la danza de la muerte, el metal chocando contra metal estaba más audible, ya la batalla debía de haberse trasladado a la última planta.

Al llegar al último piso de la mansión vimos una escena que uno no esperaría ver sino en una guerra, el piso estaba manchado de la sangre derramada, Hyll, Denys, Ron y el resto de nuestros compañeros que nos habían seguido… todos ellos tumbados y ahogándose en su propia sangre, el único que faltaba era Vornyr. El acero canto al impactar contra su igual, la batalla estaba a pocos pasos.

Corrimos en pos del sonido de lucha, pero aquella riña ya había terminado, encontramos a Vornyr con una espada atravesando su garganta. El asesino del capitán era hombre envuelto con ropajes de cuero gris arropado por una capa carmesí de seda que disimulaba la sangre que estaba salpicada en ella. El Carnicero del Lodazal retiro su espada de la garganta de Vornyr, aquella era una espada larga y deforme de acero negro que parecía varias hojas diferentes tratando de emerger de otras con la empuñadura tan blanca como la nieve. La hoja llena de sangre tanto fresca como seca.

– Mátenlo. – Sentencie desenvainando mi espada, aquel hombre fue capaz de luchar contra una docena de capas doradas y asesinar a otros tantos, si lo llevo ante Rhaegar el correrá peligro.

Me lanzó al combate, seguido de mis hombres. Orwyck fue el primero en atacar, lanzo un tajo bestial con su gran hacha a la cabeza del asesino, el carnicero detuvo el golpe con su espada para luego esquivar el estoque de Den que iba directo hacia su rostro. Antes de que nadie pudiera volver a hacer nada Orwyck lanzo otro tajo contra el _Carnicero_, el hacha azul impacto sonora contra su blanco acabando con una vida, el _Carnicero del Lodazal_ se había agachado y el filo del hacha de guerra impacto contra el yelmo de _Dientesrotos_ ubicado justo detrás del asesino con la espada en mano, el yelmo se había partido en dos igual que el rostro de aquel guardia.

Orwyck estuvo tan impactado por el resultado de su ataque que no vio venir su muerte, el _Carnicero_ lanzo un tajo desde el suelo que le asesto a _Hachaazul_ desde el hombro protegido por armadura hasta el cuello

– ¡Por Rhaegar! – Proclamo Alaric antes de lanzarse contra el asesino, yo lo seguí pero Den se quedó mirando paralizado.

Alaric lanzo un tajo al _Carnicero_ el cual lo freno con acero, sin refrenarme también lanzo un rajo contra el cuello de aquella bestia con forma de hombre, pero mi acero fue tenido por su palma desnuda, la hoja estaba bañada de la sangre del _Carnicero_ pero este ni se inmutaba, sus ojos eran inexpresivos casi blancos, carentes de toda emoción.

Lance una patada contra mi oponente al mismo tiempo en que Alaric lanzaba otro tajo, el _Carnicero_ retrocedió ante el acero de Alaric.

– ¡Den! ¡Has algo! – Ordene al soldado acobardado, su abuelo había sido un famoso Jaque en Braavos, su padre un destacado caballero en el Dominio y ahora él era un cobarde vestido de dorado.

Alaric se desplomo al suelo a mi lado, me volvió y parecía igual de fuerte que hacía unos segundos cuando atacábamos al Carnicero pero ahora estaba tieso y pálido… me volví hacia el famoso asesino quien tenía una especie de flauta de madera en los labio.

– ¡Detente en nombre del rey Rhaegar! – Ordene aun sabiendo que era inútil.

El _Carnicero_ tiro la flauta de madera y empuño la espada, estuve a punto de lanzarme contra el cuándo Den arremetió primero. El _Carnicero_ dio tres pasos, esquivo la estocada del florete de Den y atravesó su cráneo desde la nuca hasta la frente… fue entonces cuando clave mi espada en su espalda, el acero perforo seda, cuero, carne y huesos, el _Carnicero_ volvió su vista hacia mí, no esperaba esa respuesta tan rápida. Aun muriendo sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, seguirían tan vacíos en muerte como en vida.

– El falso rey caerá. – Dijo con una voz monótona y fría, para nada suplicante. – El falso rey caerá, el falso rey ca…

Su garganta se llenó de sangre, era el fin del _Carnicero del Lodazal_… pero aun siendo más cadáver que hombre logro poner su mano en su cinturón y lanzar un proyectil hacia mi… una daga. La corta hoja de acero paso tan rápido que apenas pude esquivarla, un pequeño corte en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello recibí.

«No es nada». «No es nada, no es nada ». Me decía a mí mismo, pero sentía como si cada gota de sangre que perdía era un litro completo, todo se oscurecía mientras daba vueltas.

«Rhaegar… Shaena… alguien… ayuda…».

**FIN**


	11. La Batalla de Lannisport

_Mar de Verano_

_**El Kraken:**_

El sonido de las olas y el olor a sal hacían que me sienta más fuerte de lo que soy, los Hijos del Hierro estamos hechos para él mar. Esperábamos la señal, La Victoria de Hierro era el barco de guerra más mortífero y rápido de la Flota del Hierro, encabezaba la marcha del centenar de barcos, con más de cinco mil Hijos del Hierro listos para destruir Lannisters.

Unos veinte barcos habían azotado el norte del Camino del Mar con diversos saqueos, el Señor de Lannisport había enviado un millar de hombres para detener a los incursores pero no se espera la sorpresa. El resto de los barcos asediaban Isla Bella a la distancia.

A la derecha de la _Victoria_ _de_ _Hierro_ estaba la _Silencio_ y a la izquierda _Tormenta Roja_ de sus hermanos, el sol ya está oculto. Lannisport celebraba el Día del Nombre de la hija de su señor, si el _Dios Ahogado_ nos bendecía, esa chica pronto será mi esposa de sal. Los tres navíos más veloces estaban cruzando el Canal de Lannisport amparados por la negrura de la noche, el puerto estaba dividido en tres secciones, la oriental donde se resguardaban los barcos que provenían de Essos y otros lugares lejanos, en la central se encontraban los barcos comerciantes de locales y algunos de Poniente, la parte occidental resguardaba la Flota de Lannisport conocida por los lugareños como la Flota del León, aquella era nuestro objetivo.

El Canal de Lannisport es normalmente vigilado día y noche, pero por la ocasión, todos estarían ebrios antes del ocaso, todos los cargamentos de vino que habían llegado recientemente a Lannisport habían sido condimentados con un potenciador del licor (cortesía de Euron y sus espías), los navegantes de las naves infiltradas abatirían a los pocos centinelas de la Guardia de la Ciudad justo antes de que Lord Lannister encendiera los fuegos artificiales traídos de Essos, momento en el cual toda la Flota del Hierro entraría sin piedad.

La información de la fiesta la había proporcionado _Ojo-de-Cuervo_, además de que informo de toda la estructura interna del puerto, inclusive tenía algunos infiltrados para sabotear a la Guardia de la Ciudad para que respondieran demasiado tarde.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que las tres naves habían penetrado en el Canal de Laninsport, no habían dado la alarma, eso sería evidente.

«No desesperes hermano, si algo sale mal arrasa toda Lannisport con tu hacha». Le había dicho Euron antes de zarpar, seguramente el muy maldito esperaba que eso sucediera para acabar conmigo pero no le voy a dar ese placer. Tantee mi armadura asegurándome de que fuera tan fuerte como siempre, con ella puesta nadie puede derrotarme, soy la ira del _Dios Ahogado_.

«Lo que está muerto no puede morir».

Cerré los ojos y conté, uno… dos… tres… al abrirlos al cielo estaba iluminado con los fuegos artificiales del otro lado del Mar Angosto, mi llamado hacia la batalla, la señal del Dios Ahogado para la independencia de nuestro pueblo.

El centenar de barcos avanzo, desde la _Silencio_ de Euron hasta la _Ira del Dios Ahogado_ de Lord Blacktyde, casi un millar de remos empezaron su marcha hacia la gloria. Los arqueros de mi barco se pusieron en posición mientras yo veía como avanzábamos hacia Lannisport con una sonrisa. Me puse mi yelmo con forma de Kraken y di la orden de disparar a los centinelas que vieran, por muy distraídos y ebrios que estuvieran la entrada de un centenar de barcos era algo insólito e imposible de pasar por alto.

En pocos minutos ya estaban cruzando hacia la sección occidental del puerto, donde se encontraba la Flota del León, varios barcos de la Flota del Hierro se detendrían en las otras para asaltar los barcos y luego dispersarse para saquear la ciudad, por ahora solo espero.

– Su hacha Lord Capitán. – Me ofreció Dagon Pyke, era un joven alto y fornido pero aun tan verde como las tierras que estamos saqueando, un futuro guerrero.

– No mueras muchacho. – Le ordene con una sonrisa, el solo hecho de que un chico de apenas diecisiete años pudiera ofrecerme mi hacha la cual era un arma de guerra de tamaño proporcional al mío era signo de que el chico sería un futuro rey de su propio barco.

Al momento de estar cerca de la Flota del León y el puerto, alguien puso una antorcha enseguida en mi mano. En la parte de madera del puerto estaban varios Hijos del Hierro parados sobre cadáveres, el barco más cercano tenia escrito: «_La_ _Garra_ _Dorada_» aun costado, fue la primera en ser destruida, tome la antorcha y la arroje contra la nave.

Saboree cada dulce momento, desde antes de lanzar la antorcha hasta cuando iba cayendo en el barco. La antorcha cayó en la cubierta de una galera de combate, las llamas lamieron toda la madera en cuestión de segundos, otra antorcha fue puesta en mi mano pero no fui el único que quemo la Flota del León, del resto de la Flota del Hierro varios capitanes prendían en fuego a los barcos de los Lannisters.

– ¡Incendien toda la Flota! – Ordene a todos los de mi alrededor, la principal misión era acabar con la flota del occidente pero nada importaba si todas las fuerzas del oeste les atacaban antes de llegar a mar abierto. – ¡A tierra! ¡Mostrarles a los leones el poder del Kraken!

Desde la cubierta de la _Victoria_ _de_ _Hierro_ podía verlo, la Guardia de la Ciudad empezaba a congregarse en el puerto para combatir a los Hijos del Hierro. Había más Hijos del Hierro que enemigos pero desde su posición por cada enemigo que caía dos más le reemplazaban, aunque estaban tan borrachos que no se notaba la diferencia.

_Lannisport, Castillo de Lannisport_

_**El Mediohombre**__: _

El pan recién horneado estaba quemado, la sopa de champiñones casi no tenía sabor y peor aún, el vino estaba algo extraño, su sabor era un tanto dulce pero era mucho más fuerte que el vino dorado del Rejo común. Los bardos cantaban_ "Las Lluvias de Castamare"_ cada dos platillos como si hubiera algún Lannister, de la Roca o de Lannisport que no la haya escuchado, en mi opinión era alardear en exceso de una victoria y en el caso de Lord Loren Lannister, Señor de Lannisport una victoria que ni siquiera era suya.

Jaime bebía vino en silencio sin hacer mucho caso ni a los bardos ni a los bufones que animaban el banquete, aunque no es que ellos hicieran un buen trabajo.

«Iras al banquete del Día del Nombre de lady Cynthea Lannister en mi nombre quieras o no, ya es momento de que todos empiecen a conocer al hombre que eres, no al niño que fuiste» Le había dicho mi padre a Jaime, su respuesta «Solo iré si Tyrion me acompaña».

Ahora un enano deforme de apellido Lannister de mayor categoría que el _León Hambriento_ (como lo apodaban sus súbditos por sus ansias de poder que al parecer nunca cumplía) se sienta en la mesa de honor del banquete de su hija, la ira de Lord Loren era disimulada pero aun así allí estaba.

La sala estaba infestada de personas de distintos tonos de cabellos rubios, no puedes voltear una piedra en Lannisport sin encontrarte a alguien apellidado Lannys, Lannetts, Lantells e incluso Lannister de ramas inferiores, Lannisport era el lugar donde acababan los hijos menores de los hijos menores de los hijos menores y al parecer todos habían acudido al banquete.

– Oye Jaime. – Llame a mi hermano, él fue el acusante de que quedara atrapado en este aburrido banquete y el me entretendrá… y puede que más tarde una chica pelirroja. – ¿Cómo crees que respondería Lord Loren si le pido la mano de su hija? – Le pregunte en voz baja.

– Seguramente te pediría dócilmente que para tener su mano tendrías que demostrar ser mejor con las armas que todos sus hermanos e hijos mayores. – Respondió luego de un pequeño segundo de ponerse tenso, hacía ya cinco años que había ocurrido lo de Tysha, el recuerdo aun dolía y enfurecía pero no podía estar enfadado con Jaime para siempre, no mientras él era el único apoyo en Roca Casterly. – ¿Qué pasaría si yo se lo pidiera?

– Que tendrías al orgulloso _León Hambriento_ besando tu dorado culo hasta el día en que vayas a la tumba. – Dije entre risas, por momentos parecía volver a ser el de antes, aquel hermano que siempre mostraba vigor y vida.

Desde las otras mesas menores estaban los hermanos de Lord Loren, llevaban una recepción mucho más animada que Lord Loren, la cual se trataba en contar anécdotas sobre la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques en los Peldaños de Piedra o sobre como él había cruzado lanzas con el _Toro Blanco_ hace treinta años o como su heredero había ganado el título de caballero. Si algo se puede decir de los Lannister es que saben engendrar hijos, Lord Gerion padre de Lord Loren había engendrado siete hijos, todos varones y hasta ahora el viejo Loren había tenido siete hijos y una hija, y mi abuelo el buen Tytos Lannister tuvo cuatro hijos y una hija.

– Necesitamos salir de aquí. – Propuse a Jaime aprovechando su momento de regresión. – La vida es corta, padre no me dejara zarpar a Essos, pero no hay necesidad, tu y yo podemos recorrer todo el Occidente juntos, tal vez ir hacia el frio Norte y ver aquel Muro del que tanto se habla ¿Te parece bien?

Demasiado tarde, asintió con la cabeza de una forma mecánica y se llevó otra copa a los labios sin molestarse en escuchar realmente, con el vino tan fuerte acabaría ebrio dentro de poco, pero se quedaría corto pues ya la mayoría de los presentes estaban tan borrachos como si fuera su último día de vida. Llega a cansar instarlo en abandonar sus penas en hacer cosas más provechosas que beber sin más, aunque no es que yo haga mucho más que eso, he pasado los últimos meses en los desagües de **Roca Casterly** pensando en mi estupidez al pedirle a Lord Tywin Lannister que hiciera caso a uno de mis deseos, que ingenuo error.

Bebí otra copa del vino de **El** **Rejo** y me centre en los invitados, cinco de los seis hermanos de Lord Loren estaban presentes; Ser Ryam, Ser Steffon, Ser Robert, Ser Alyn y Ser Leo presidiendo la cabeza de mesas inferiores aunque solo Ser Robert era capaz de articular palabras completas, el resto estaba tan ebrio que no sabía lo que decía. Ser Arnold Lannister heredero de Lord Loren estaba sentado a su izquierda, el resto de sus hijo Ser Geron, Aegon y Tyler estaban junto a él y nosotros en la mesa principal, a la izquierda del señor estaban última esposa Lady Gerena Marbrand y sus hijos menores; Gerold, Addam y el pequeño Tywin mamando del pecho de su madre, ese Tywin me agrada más que el adulto y canoso Lord Tywin, la doncella Lady Cynthea Lannister estaba a la derecha de su padre.

También ocupaban un lugar en nuestra mesa Lord Damon Marbrand primo de Lady Gerena y Señor de **Marcaceniza** junto a su heredero Ser Addam, Ser Tytos Brax el heredero de **Valdecuerno**, Lord Ronald Crakehall Señor de Refugio Quebrado, Lord Gawen Westerling Señor de El Risco entre otros pocos. Lord Loren era unos de los principales Señores del Occidente pero no de los más queridos, su arrogancia rozaba la que tendría un rey, sus modales eran «escasos o inexistentes» a decir de algunos e incluso su hermano menor Ser Leo había dicho una vez a Jaime, «Loren es un grano en el culo, no veo la hora en que Arnold tome el título de señor».

Ser Tytos dijo un chiste al otro extremo de la mesa y varios señores los siguieron, seguramente a costa de la joven Cynthea, pese a ser una Lannister era menuda, su cabello era como hilos blancos, sus ojos eran de un azul apagado y demasiado grandes y el rostro lleno de granos. Siendo sincero, si le dijeran a un caballero presente que tomase a una joven de aquí como esposa, seguro elegiría a una de las parientes lejanas de Lady Cynthea y no a la hija del señor de uno de los puertos más importantes de Poniente.

– Disculpe Tyrion ¿Sabes cuándo piensa zarpar tu tío Gerion,? – Me pregunto Ser Matthos Banefort, hermano del Señor de Fuerte Desolación, un hombre calvo de rostro duro como el acero, en pasado había sido compañero de aventuras de mi tío Gerion y mi tío Tygett cuando recorrieron Essos.

– Piensa que al final de este año, no está muy seguro. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, recordé como mi padre había rechazado mi propuesta de ir con mi tío, aquello fue una gran desilusión.

– Apostaría a que tu tío si regresa de Valyria, incluso con _Rugido_. – Dijo Lady Arella Lydden la esposa de Ser Matthos con una sonrisa.

_Rugido_, era el nombre de la mítica espada de los Reyes Lannister de la Roca antes de que el buen rey Tommen II Lannister la perdiera junto a su propia vida en su viaje a Valyria. Aquello me dio un escalofrió en pensar en no volver a ver al tío Gerion quien siempre fue amable conmigo. Según las historias de Roca Casterly, _Rugido_ era una espada larga de acero Valyrio, su puño era de oro puro y el puño tenia forma de un león dorado con ojos de rubíes. Una espada digna de un rey.

– Ojala y la encuentre. – Dije luego de beber una copa de vino. – Seria una espada digna de mi hermano.

Jaime se giró hacia mí después de mucho tiempo, su mirada era agria.

– Tales espadas son para los caballeros. – Replico en voz baja pero firme, Ser Matthos aparto la mirada mientras Jaime se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.

– Lamento si incordie a su hermano. – Se disculpó Lady Arella siempre cortes, algo más de lo que se podía decir de Jaime.

– Bah, lo raro seria verlo feliz. – Dije levantándome. – Lamento la reacción de Jaime, excusadme con Lord Loren. – Dije sirviéndome otra copa de aquel raro vino.

Padre no entendía y le irritaba la actitud de Jaime los últimos seis años, había ido a Desembarco del Rey con un pequeño ejército para salvarle la vida y lo había conseguido. Nada era gratis por supuesto, mi tío Tygett tuvo que permanecer en la corte, el Occidente tendría que enviar anualmente doscientos de nuestros hombres con algunos caballeros incluidos, y también acepto condiciones que nunca se habían visto.

El cargo de caballero era sagrado, todo caballero podía nombrar a otros caballeros, por muchos crímenes horribles que cometas siempre serás caballero. Jaime debió de ser el primer hombre de Poniente (y posiblemente el mundo) al que el Septón Supremo le despojara de su cargo de caballería. Eso, perder la Capa Blanca de la cual nunca había precedentes de un despido semejante y la perdida de Cersei llevaron a Jaime casi a la amargura y se le podía ver en la cara.

Los escasos momentos en los que se volvía a ver como antes, riendo, luchando y gozando de la vida era cuando Cersei viajaba a Roca Casterly cada año (aunque fuera con su señor esposo), visto lo visto no me cabe duda de que el pequeño príncipe que lleva el nombre de Baelon es más "león" que "dragón". Pero el Cersei no había pisado el Occidente en dos años y eso le empezaba a afectar.

El bardo había terminado de cantar "Las Lluvias de Castamare" por milésima primera vez y había empezado con "El Oso y la Doncella". Lord Loren puso mala cara, seguro fue una broma de alguno de sus hermanos proponer esa canción.

«Más que el _León Hambriento _le pudieron apodar el _Cara_ _Agría_».

_**El León sin Honor:**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas, cuanto vino he bebido me es desconocido. El canalla de Tyrion había intentado hacer una buena broma como de costumbre… pero para mí es demasiado. Lo único que logra saciarme últimamente era el vino y la lucha. Ya son dos años sin ver a Cersei, la rabia me carcomía por dentro, desde que la muerte del _Rey Loco_ seis años atrás no he podido volver a pisar **Desembarco del Rey**, Rhaegar Targaryen me lo prohíbo junto a ostentar el título de caballero, algo que por muy cruel que fueras nunca se le había arrebatado a nadie. El mismo Septón Supremo me despojo de ese título en el Gran Septo de Baelor frente a todo Desembarco del Rey poco antes del torneo celebrado por la coronación de Rhaegar.

Hacia menos de una luna me enfrente a la mitad de la Guardia de la Ciudad de Lannisport, los derrote a todos, cuando la furia toma el control puede ser para mejor o peor, en mi caso la ira me da fuerzas. Dos años sin ver a Cersei es abrumador… y también estaba el niño.

«Su cabello es oro batido no platinado, sus ojos son esmeraldas no amatistas. Es nuestro pequeño Jaime.» Le había dicho la primera vez que tuvieron él bebe a solas.

Bien podría ser cierto como bien no. Daeron Targaryen era en muchos sentidos un reflejo del rey en actitud, pero no en la fidelidad, Rhaegar había sido según todos un hombre comprometido a Elia Martell, e incluso ahora que tiene a Lyanna Stark, seguía sin prestar a tención a las otras damas (y otras no tan damas) de la corte, en cambio Daeron no se conformaba solo con Cersei, cada tres noches abandona el lecho de mi hermana para pasar la noche en compañía de alguna puta o eso decían… pero Cersei no pudo negar que seguía estando constante en su cama.

– Lo lamento hermano. – Me dijo Tyrion, ofreciéndome una copa. – Es una bebida de frutas de Lys, ya has bebido suficiente de este raro vino.

– ¿Tu diciéndome cuanto debo beber? – Pregunte con ironía.

– Sé que pasas por mucho desde hace años, pero por dios, en algún momento tendrás que superar que ya no eres un caballero.

– Miles de años ha existido la orden de la caballería, desde que los Ándalos llegaron a Poniente… no desde antes. – Le espete aunque en mis adentros grite «¡No solo es eso idiota!». – Y soy el único al que han deshonrado de esta manera.

– ¿Crees que tu vida es dura? – Replico frunciendo el ceño. – Intenta sobrevivir en un castillo donde tu padre te odia y que tu único amigo de verdad esta tan inmerso en su propia miseria que tienes que vigilar que no use su propia espada para acabar con su vida.

No podía estar diciendo eso. No he estado… o tal vez si…

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe, el hombre que ingreso tenía cota de malla y una capa roja como las de los soldados de Lord Loren pero también tenía el rostro congestionado y preocupado, su boca tenía una expresión de miedo marcada a fuego. Lord Loren ser levanto furioso.

– ¡Si no es importante, te encerrare en las mazmorras! – Grito a todo pulmón el Señor de Lannisport.

– Los… los Hijos del Hierro… Atac… atacan la ciudad. – Logro decir soldado después de recuperar el aliento. – Miles de personas corren por las calles, están saqueando todo lo cercano al puerto y parece que queman la flota… la Guardia de la Ciudad está muy ebria para luchar.

La expresión de Lord Loren pasó de la ira a la incredulidad, de la incredulidad al miedo y de nuevo del miedo a la ira, empezó a marchar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el soldado con la mano en la empuñadura, su intención no era clara y tampoco la descubrimos… trastabillo y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer.

Cada señor vino con aproximadamente un centenar de espadas a lo mucho, la mayoría aquí en este banquete, la Guardia de la Ciudad serian cerca de mil quinietos hombres… aunque más de la mitad estén ebrios. Los hermanos e hijos mayores de Lord Loren, los cinco capitanes de la Guardia de la Ciudad y la mayoría de los señores del banquete estaban incapacitados para luchar… ni se diga comandar, así que no flaquee.

– Yo comandare la vanguardia. – Proclame mirando a Lord Loren, pálido como estaba. – Alguien desea poner alguna objeción. – Nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz, sonreí satisfecho. – No hay tiempo que perder, soy el hijo de Tywin Lannister, pueden seguirme… ¡Que todo hombre que pueda caminar me siga! – Ordene con voz firme.

–––

No perdimos mucho tiempo en la armería, el guardia informo que aproximadamente dos tercios de la Guardia de la Ciudad estaban tan borrachos que no podían sostener una espada, el otro estaba tratando de frenar a los Hijos del Hierro pero el ataque sorpresa los había dejado en desventaja. Los cabezas de sal hicieron una jugada arriesgada, las espadas disponibles en Lannisport era tres veces mayor a lo normal, si bien los que estarían de capacidad de frenarles de inmediato serian una décima de ellas.

Abandone la seda por el acero y cuero, la copa de vino por una espada con la hoja del mejor acero esmaltada por oro, y la silla aterciopelada por un corcel de guerra gris. Ser Tytos Brax, Ser Matthos Banefort, Ser Bernard Lefford y Ser Lyman Farman me seguían de cerca, cada uno de ellos con la suficiente sobriedad para no caerse del caballo, la vanguardia del contraataque se componía de unos mil soldados (una décima parte eran caballeros como no podían faltar) y unas trecientas monturas. Incluso los que salimos a combatir a los Hijos del Hierro estábamos mareados, se nos notaba en la forma de cabalgar, el corcel de Ser Tytos se tambaleaba de un lado al otro y Ser Lyman casi ni se podía sostener a su montura… incluso yo, aun con la adrenalina al máximo siento como si todo diera vueltas.

La ciudad estaba sumida en el caos, fuera del castillo, hombres y mujeres corrían para alejarse del puerto, Hijos del Hierro armados con hachas y espadas se adentraban en las casas, la Guardia de la Ciudad luchaban contra ellos pero parece ser que todos estaban tan ebrios que no distinguían amigos de enemigos… ya no hay dudas, el vino tenía algo.

Grite con furia y arremetí contra los "hijos de puta del Hierro" con brío.

_**El Lord Capitán:**_

Desde que toque tierra no he dejado de matar. Los soldados del león no paran de atacar, si bien solo tres de cada diez está en posición de dar un ligero calentamiento.

La punta de acero de una espada choco contra mi coraza de la espalda, la hoja reboto ante la gruesa capa de hierro y a mí me provoco un breve pinchazo. Me volví y lanzo un hachazo, el yelmo del idiota se partió en dos y su cabeza estuvo a punto de acabar igual.

Los Hijos del Hierro iban y volvían, cada uno cargando todos los objetos de valor que encontraran y los colocaban en un barco para luego volver al saqueo. Aeron cinco veces fue a saquear y cinco veces volvió con las manos llenas de collares de perlas, oro o plata. Una facción de nuestro poderío saquea la tercera mayor ciudad de Poniente mientras que la otra se encarga de defender nuestro paso al mar.

Los soldados del león atacaban sin siquiera saber a qué, habían venido al puerto, guiados por el fuego de la "flotilla de veinte barcos" quemándose, pero no distinguían bien a enemigos de aliados, el vino de _Ojo-de-Cuervo_ debía estar embrujado o algo peor.

Una flecha paso vacilante junto a mi cabeza, vi a su arquero por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, temblaba y apenas sostenía el arco, no era más que un joven rodeado de sangre y acero por doquier, tome la espada de un soldado caído y la arroje contra aquel que tuvo la osadía de dispararme. La hoja de acero se clavó en el cráneo de un Hijo del Hierro que se había puesto en medio, el arquero murió si, pero por una lanza que le atravesó el pecho.

Los enemigos aumentaban más y más, fáciles de matar, sí, pero aumentaban. Dentro de poco la hueste del castillo contraatacaría con algún ridículo señor rubio a la cabeza… y seria su fin.

El hacha se movía a diestro y siniestro asesinando a cada hombre que estuviera a su alcance, después de los primeros minutos de combate mis enemigos parecieron tomar conciencia del peligro que representó, por cada enemigo que mató tres más me atacan, por suerte mi armadura tiene pocos puntos débiles y nadie sobrevivía para asestar un segundo golpe.

Los soldados del león hasta ahora no son tantos como para que rechazaran nuestro ataque pero tampoco son tan pocos como para sucumbir ante nosotros. No importa, hasta ahora el plan de Euron está saliendo a la perfección. Cada segundo que pasa es una victoria, las viejas costumbres volverían bajo el mando de Balon… del rey Balon.

Clave mi hacha tan profundo en el rostro de un soldado que tarde unos segundos en retirarla del cadáver, unos segundos indefenso y otra de las escurridizas ratas intento ensartarme. El hacha salió del cadáver y aquella sanguijuela que intento golpearme termino con perdiendo la cabeza con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo contra la mantequilla.

«Ese casi me da».

Me volví hacia la flota, las llamas ya decoraban todo el paisaje, la cabeza dorada del león que coronaba la entrada al puerto había caído y estaba siendo desbaratada en varios pedazos para su transporte, la zona más cercana al embarcadero es controlada por nosotros… puede que incluso logremos quedarnos con Lannisport. El sabor de la victoria era dulce… y duro hasta que volví a girarme. Centenares de hombres se dirigían contra las tropas del Hierro, a la cabeza iba un Lannister de cabello rubio si… pero la armadura y espada dorada junto al yelmo en forma de león solo podía significar una cosa...

«El _Matarreyes_».

Sonreí… Victarion _el Mataleones_ es como me conocerán ahora, tal vez no Lannisport pero si la cabeza del _Matarreyes_. El _Matarreyes_ solo acabo con tres Hijos del Hierro de una sola embestida, al primero le atravesó el estómago para inmediatamente bloquear el golpe del segundo, chocaron tres veces las espadas antes de que el filo de la hoja cortara la garganta al que no tenía armadura. El tercero intento escapar de él pero este saco un puñal y se lo arrojo al cobarde, el filo le atravesó la espalda y del impacto le arrojo al mar. Tres menos de nosotros… y apuesto a que ya habrán asesinado a la mayoría de los que volvieron a la ciudad a saquear… dentro de poco va a ser momento de retirarnos.

«Del mar somos y al mar hemos de volver»

Pero ataque. Cinco ratas con armaduras sucumbieron ante el hacha antes de llegar hasta el _Matarreyes_.

_**El Matarreyes**__:_

Un imbécil del Hierro intento matar a mi caballo pero pare el golpe en seco y le corte la garganta de un revés con la espada, ningún invasor tenía un solo caballo. El siguiente que me ataco fue con una lanza, frene la punta de acero con el escudo de roble y le aseste un tajo en todo el cráneo. Somos mil doscientos, la Guardia de la Ciudad son tres mil… y nuestros enemigos apenas y alcanzan los tres mil según los informes de los que acudieron al castillo.

Durante la marcha nos encontramos con varios Hijos del Hierro saqueando la ciudad, asesinamos a algunos pero muchos se habían escapado. El paso al embarcadero oeste estaba bloqueado por el grueso de las fuerzas enemigas, sonreí, no hay de qué preocuparse,

Me lance en picada, ni un solo caballo para detenerme, el filo de la espada dorada rebano el cuello de un "cabeza de sal" antes de que supiera quien lo asesino, uno por uno los fui matando a todos, todo aquel que estaba al alcance de mi hoja moría. La batalla iba cambiando, Ser Matthos le abrió el cráneo a un hijo de puta de un solo tajo desde el caballo y Ser Bernard Lefford remato a un enemigo caído de una lanza en el pecho (ni idea del destino de las monturas con las que habían llegado a la batalla), Ser Tytos Brax se batía a duelo en con un isleño que tenía un escudo de madera pintado de verde y negro pero Ser Lyman Farman le habían desmontado del caballo y se encontraba rodeado de enemigos, aun así la batalla está a nuestro favor.

Me dirigí directo hacia la entrada al puerto, custodiada por varias decenas de hijos de la sal, el filo de mi espada segó la vida de varios enemigos antes de que él cayera. Un filo de acero pulido decapito a mi semental, acabo en un instante y termine rodando en el suelo.

La bestia gris se desplomo como un costal de harina, un intenso dolor recorrió mi espalda por la caída pero me obligue a reincorporarme, o no habría futuro. Al mire a mi atacante atónito, era la versión marina de Ser Gregor Clegane, mucho más grande y fornido que yo, usaba una armadura de puro hierro que no dejaba ver puntos débiles, usaba un yelmo en forma de kraken y para colmo poseía un hacha enorme que de seguro me partiría en dos si le doy la oportunidad. El gigantesco cabeza de sal que arremetió contra mí, lanzo un hachazo hacia mis costillas, detuve su acero con el roble y cuero del escudo a costa de que el mismo casi se rompiera en dos y corrí el riesgo de volver al suelo.

«Este tiene la misma fuerza que la Montaña»

El próximo hachazo lo detuve con acero no con madera, esta vez resistí el embate de pie. El acero choco contra el acero cinco veces antes de que pudiera golpearle, un tajo limpio en el pecho de su adversario y ni se inmuto.

Sentí un potente y doloroso golpe en la nuca, al darme cuenta el Kraken se alzaba ante mí con su gran hacha empuñada desde su lado plano. La cabeza me zumbo y por un minuto morí… pero ahora estoy de vuelta. Sentí la sangre brotando de mi cabeza desde dentro del yelmo, estoy cansado y mi siento un dolor de cabeza agudo pero no puedo ir a buscar a un Maestre, esta vez fui yo quien arremetió contra el Hijo del Hierro, fui infinitamente más veloz que el gigantón y este no era tan bueno defendiéndose como si era atacando pero su armadura hacia que todos mis tajos y cortes resultaran menos que inútiles. Lance un tajo a la cabeza del Kraken pero este el gigante lo esquivo y contraataco con su monstruosa hacha, por un segundo tuve miedo, levante el brazo del escudo para parar el golpe, el impacto me hizo retroceder varios pasos y me había destrozado el escudo.

Grite aunque el sonido de mi agonía fue ahogado por el de la carnicería de mi alrededor, la mano izquierda estaba rota y maltrecha como nunca antes lo había estado. No había terminado de retroceder cuando tuve que volver a parar el acero de la maldita hacha, la espada detuvo el golpe en seco… y luego chocamos armas una vez y otra vez y otra vez. Era peor que el Caballero Sonriente, su ataque era monstruosamente duro y su defensa casi impenetrable… "casi".

El hacha vino desde la derecha, esquive el filo y le clave firme la hoja de mi espada en un punto débil que logre ver, el acero atravesó desde la axila hasta el hombro derecho pasando entre la armadura. El cabeza de Kraken se estremeció y un ruido ronco salió de su yelmo, sonreí, era mi oportunidad, saque el puñal que tenía en mi cinto… la hoja de hierro corto el lado izquierdo del cuello y use mi espada para golpearle con la empuñadura en todo el yelmo para alejarle.

Aquel gigante del mar retrocedió estrepitosamente. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pronto ya no podré luchar pero oh, que sepan todos los dioses que me llevare a este Greyjoy por delante.

_**El Lord Capitán:**_

El dolor me carcomía, una punzada de dolor constante me recorrió el costado donde el maldito _Matarreyes_ me atravesó la carne, era el primero que lograba atravesar la gran armadura que me investía, todo el brazo derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cuello ardían de dolor… pero lo resistió. Alce el hacha y lance un tajo directo al yelmo de león, el _Matarreyes_ logro detener el golpe con su espada pero esta salió de su mano, lejos de su alcance… aunque su cuello seguía intacto. El Lannistervolvió a sacar la condenada daga para enfrentarse contra mi gran hacha, solté una carcajada amarga y sonora… «Lo que está muerto no puede morir».

El dolor se intensificaba con cada paso que doy, cada musculo que muevo, mis ataques se estaban volviendo torpes y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para blandir el hacha, el _Matarreyes_ danzaba sin atreverse a atacar por temor a perder la cabeza… porque solo bastaba un pequeño empujón para que se desprendiera de su cuello. El _Matarreyes_ estaba frente a mí, con una miserable daga de unos pocos centímetros de acero… pero yo en cambio estoy peor herido y perdiendo fuerzas… entonces sonó el cuerno de retirada.

El joven león se distrajo, grave error. Le aseste en toda la cabeza un golpe con la parte plana del hacha derribándolo… el yelmo dorado de león cayó al piso partido en dos. Su cerebro debía estar hecho puré y derribado en el suelo enfrentando a un guerrero mucho más grande que él, pero aun empuñaba obstinadamente la daga. Rematarlo era tentador pero el acero pulido de mi armadura ya está muy manchado con la sangre de la persona equivocada y la mayoría de los Hijos del Hierro estaban replegándose a los barcos, nos superan por mucho en número, el grueso de sus fuerzas se encontraba a pocos pasos. Me volví dirigiéndome hacia la _Victoria de Hierro_.

**FIN.**


End file.
